


Can it all go wrong

by Taruolento



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruolento/pseuds/Taruolento
Summary: The start of a relationship is always joyful and easy. Buck and Eddie's relationship was no exception, but things can't stay that way for far too long, can they?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 175





	1. The bad omen

**Author's Note:**

> I started this... probably during my summer break and for the longest of time, I thought I would never post this. But surprise, surprise, the upcoming new season had me all excited again and I had to finish this. I hope the story isn't as incoherent as I think it might be, I really tried to get some sense from the system in United States (where I don't live myself).  
> Warning! This story is a roller coaster ride, so if you're not interested of some depressed moments, then you probably shouldn't read (or at least skip the middle of it anyway).  
> Hopefully you enjoy it and please leave a comment if you liked this one! I'll try to post a new chapter every day.

Buck knew who would be behind his door the moment he heard the doorbell rang.

”You already bored?” Buck smiled amusingly to Eddie, who leaned against the doorway, looking like his world had just ended.

”I couldn't go back to the empty house.” Eddie sighed dramatically and stepped inside. It had been only half an hour since he had waved goodbye to Chris, when his son had left to summer camp. ”He gave me this.” Eddie then lifted up a piece of paper and gave it for Buck to read.

” _'You're going to have a great time. Love, Christopher.'_ ” Buck read out loud and then smiled, almost sadly. ”I promise you, Eddie, Chris was right when he wrote this.”

”Yeah?” Eddie asked skeptically. He wasn't too sure about that.

”Of course!” Buck said firmly and stepped a little closer to him, like standing too close would make his words come true. ”Come on. What do _you_ want to do?”

Eddie had to think for a moment. No one had asked that from him in... a very long time. He had always been doing what Christopher had wanted to do, so it felt foreign to even think about what he wanted. Eddie then nodded, like he had figured something out.

”First: running.” He told Buck with narrowed eyes, clearly wondering if Buck had already done his workout today.

”I'm on board.” Buck said firmly. ”Then what?”

Eddie was so close for not saying what he was thinking about. What he had thought about the whole ride to Buck's apartment, actually. He was so close of just backing out and leave everything the way they were, to the safe place, but then he looked Buck in the eye and opened his mouth. ”We need something to eat.”

”Take out?” Buck asked then as he crossed his arms around his chest.

”No...” Eddie said, at first a little hesitantly, but then he continued more firmly. ”I'll book us a table from somewhere. We can eat out and not worry about Christopher getting bored or disliking everything in the menu.” He had made a plan in his head and he was going to put the gears in motion that night, but what his life would be after tonight, still remained as a mystery.

”Sounds great.” Buck smiled widely. ”Hurry up then.” 

Eddie had booked them a table from a restaurant on top of a skyscraper. He had always wanted to go there, but never had a chance to do so. Or more likely he never had anyone to go there with. They had so much fun. Talking about work and Chris. Laughing to the idea of how crossed the kid would be if he saw them ordering shellfishes, even though Chris loved the ocean, he didn't want to eat anything that came out of it. 

After a fit of laughter, Eddie concentrated on eating his dessert, suddenly deep in his thoughts. Buck didn't notice as he ate his piece of cake eagerly.

Eddie suddenly abandoned his fork with a loud clang to the plate and started to speak once Buck looked up at him in confusion. ”Look, Buck, there's a reason I brought you here.” Eddie tried to look Buck in the eye, but his gaze wandered from Buck's eyes, to his dessert and somewhere pass Buck.

”What is it?” Buck asked after the silence had stretched far too long for his liking.

Eddie licked his lips and shifted nervously, sitting on the edge of his seat. ”I've been wondering about this for a long time, but have always pushed it to somewhere in the future. 'Cause what we have right now is... great.” He gestured between them, but Buck looked as loss as he had been before. Eddie paused to search for words of how to continue.

Buck took a huge bite from his cake and then, for the first time he really looked around. The restaurant was fancy. They were both wearing dress shirts and suit trousers. The view was amazing, the tables were set nice and with candles, and all the people around them... literally all of them were couples. Buck could see two women sitting couple tables away from them, but they were clearly a couple as well from the way they held each others hands and gazed into one other's eyes. Buck had to swallow.

”Is...” Buck then turned to look at Eddie. ”...is this our first date?” 

For a moment Eddie just stared back at him, his jaw set. Suddenly, he was very aware of the space between him and Buck, and his earlier resolution wavered. It would've been so easy to just go back to his old habits, to just laugh it off as a joke. But then again, he had to do this. There was no backing down anymore. So, Eddie stared into those blue eyes and Buck saw him relax. ”Do you want it to be?” He asked then, but Buck could only gape at him and as he didn't answer right away, Eddie started to speak to fill the silence. ”Because if you don't, that's okay. I just wanted to tell you, but I don't want anything to change if you don't want...” Eddie's mind was starting to get blank and even he didn't know what he was babbling on about. Suddenly, very afraid that Buck would freak out and wanting to have nothing to do with him anymore.

”Are-are you done?” Buck asked with raised eyebrows as Eddie seemed to froze in place. 

Eddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ”Yeah... I'm done.” He cleared his throat, feeling a huge lump in there that refused to go away. He took a sip from his glass of wine, trying to force it down. But then his eyes fell on Buck.

Buck was looking down at his lap, trying to ease down the smile that had suddenly conquered his face. Then he lifted his gaze, looking at Eddie from underneath his eyebrows and for the first time since this conversation started, Eddie felt like he could breathe more freely.

”It's a date then.” Buck said with a glimmer in his eyes, gaining a free smile from Eddie.

Eddie wanted to say something clever, anything, but it seemed his mind had melted away, first from the fear and now from the way Buck looked at him. They just sat there, staring at each other. Eddie's eyes wandered lower, to Buck's mouth, wanting nothing more than to kiss it. He had survived without that thought for months since the option had been crossed out, but now he had the permission to do so, and the table suddenly seemed huge between them, enabling him from doing what he wanted. 

Buck seemed to read his mind and as if on cue they both leaned slightly forwards and rose from their seats. Eddie managed to knock his stomach on the table, making the glasses clatter and suddenly the waitress emerged beside their table, clearly wondering if they were trying to leave without paying.

”Is everything alright, sirs?” She asked, looking between the two.

”Yeah... uh...” Eddie mumbled as he sat back down, looking back at Buck with disappointment.

”Check?” Buck then asked hurriedly, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

”Yes, check, please.” Eddie glanced hurriedly at the waitress, wanting nothing more than for her to go away.

”Just a minute.” She said and hurried off.

Buck then seemed to think for a moment, before he leaned forwards slightly. ”Since when?”

”When what?” Eddie asked in confusion.

”Since when have you been planning to take me here?” Buck asked with a sly smile. His heart beating unnaturally fast.

”Since today.” Eddie said, smiling as well. ”But I've been thinking about it... maybe after the nailgun incident.”

Buck's face fell. ”That long?” He couldn't help but sound bummed.

”Well... yeah, but I wasn't sure if you'd reciprocate those feelings and I was comfortable with the way we were.” Eddie confessed his thoughts, and expected to see Buck smile or laugh, but instead, he suddenly looked... worried.

”Well, I never thought about saying anything.” Buck then said, making Eddie frown. ”You and Chris... you mean everything to me. I never want to lose you. What...” Buck paused, looking straight at Eddie, like he was suddenly scared to death. ”What if this doesn't work out?”

Eddie was about to open his mouth to say something, when the waitress returned and placed the check on the table.

”I'll get it.” He said instead, but then Buck stood up from his seat and almost ran out of the restaurant. ”Buck? Buck!” Eddie called after him, but the man didn't turn around.

”Uh... here.” Eddie placed a bill to the table. ”The rest is tip.” He said absentmindedly.

”I'll get the two of you a taxi.” The waitress told him with a knowing smile, hoping that the couple could sort out their differences.

Eddie only nodded with a tight smile and hurried after Buck. He hoped he could catch up with him at the elevators, but Buck was nowhere to be seen.

Eddie cursed underneath his breath and had to wait for the next elevator to arrive, which seemed to take forever. Stepping inside the elevator didn't help much either, he just stared at the numbers going down, wondering what might've frightened Buck so much. When the elevator was finally at the bottom floor, Eddie hurried outside and almost ran into Buck's turned back.

”Hey, Buck.” Eddie said with a calming voice as he rounded the man to look him in the eye. Buck looked like he was about to cry. His eyes were wet and he was blinking furiously to keep them at bay. ”What's wrong? Are you afraid of losing me and Chris?”

”I-I...” Buck tried to explain, but a huge lump in his throat enabled him from speaking. He had to swallow. ”I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't want you to leave me, 'cause... because I don't think I could handle that.”

Eddie felt his heart break as he saw in how much pain Buck was in right now. Even though that fear was irrational, he understood where it was coming from. 

”Hey...” Eddie forced a smile to his face, but Buck was looking anywhere else but him. ”Hey!” He repeated and took a hold of his shoulder, making Buck look at him. ”I am not going anywhere. You hear me? We've been friends for ages and sure, having a relationship will change some things and I'm sure we'll have our share of fights, but I'm not going anywhere.”

Buck's gaze darted between Eddie's eyes, like he was searching for reassurance there.

”I mean...” Eddie took a hesitant step closer, letting the grip from Buck's shoulder loosen a little, and he slowly caressed the fabric of his shirt with his thumb. ”I've had my eyes on you right from the beginning.” Eddie let out a small smile as he saw the shocked expression on Buck's face. ”I wasn't aware of that at first and then Shannon came back and all things happening... I pushed those feelings away, but they were always there and they've never gone away.”

To Eddie's relief, he finally saw the corner of Buck's mouth twist up, only slightly, but it was a good sign. Then Buck sniffed loudly and he wiped his eyes with his other hand, staring somewhere pass Eddie. 

”And even if we somehow managed to ruin our relationship.” Eddie continued, regretting his words a little, when the ghost of a smile disappeared from Buck's face, but he needed to say this. ”Even if we don't make _us_ work... We will always be best friends. That's never going to change.”

”You think so?” Buck said with a hoarse voice, finally looking at Eddie straight in the eye.

”Yeah.” Eddie nodded firmly. ”I mean... look at us: we both forgave our ex's after leaving us for two whole years and I know without a doubt, that neither of us could ever hurt each other the way they hurt us.”

Finally a genuine smile lit Buck's face up and all he wanted to do was to lean in and kiss Eddie's mouth. He was just about to do so, when a man cleared his throat behind Eddie.

”Were you the one needing a taxi?” The taxi driver asked from them, looking between the two.

”Yeah, that's us. Let's go.” Eddie let his hand glide down from Buck's shoulder to his arm and stroke it couple of times before letting his hand fall.

They sat to the back seat, close enough for their knees to touch. Buck told the driver his address. His home was closer than Eddie's and he really needed to get somewhere private with his... boyfriend. Even the thought of calling Eddie that made a smile appear on his face. He enjoyed the feeling of Eddie's knee against his. A gesture that was normal to them, but now it felt like they were doing this for the last time. From that day forward, Buck could touch Eddie anytime and anywhere, and he didn't have to just embrace the feeling of their knees together. They didn't say anything during the drive, falling to a comfortable silence.

Buck paid the drive as they arrived and Eddie headed inside, getting the elevator for them. Even in there, they stayed silent and even though they both wanted to kiss each other, they did nothing but wait for the elevator to get to Buck's floor. When the doors opened, Eddie was the first one to step outside. He took out his keys and opened the door with them, even though it wasn't his apartment, but it didn't matter.

Eddie tossed his keys to the counter and turned around only to see Buck standing extremely close. He had just enough time to see Buck's blue eyes, then his lips, feel Buck's hands at the back of his neck before Eddie had to close his eyes as Buck leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

They stayed like that, just breathing in each other's scent and taste, trying to get familiar with the feeling of other's lips against their own. Then Eddie opened his mouth slightly, to catch Buck's lower lip between his lips and like Buck had suddenly woken up, he devoured Eddie's mouth with his, pressing their lips harder against each other and running his tongue against Eddie's lips. The kiss seemed to go on forever. Like when they finally got to do this, it was impossible to stop. The sound of their lips and tongues battling against each other echoed in the entry, followed by small noises neither one of them knew which made them, but they didn't really care. Buck's hands were still on Eddie's neck and he slowly moved his hands to feel the short hair against his fingers and his thumbs ran across Eddie's ears. Buck then pushed the other man against the side-table, making the keys clink on top of it. Eventually, they ran out of air and had to make space between them to catch some breath. Eddie only then seemed to register that Buck's body was pressed flat against him from chest to thighs. Both of their lips were already swollen and red. Then Buck moved his leg, so his thigh was pressed between Eddie's leg.

”Upstairs?” Buck asked with a hoarse voice and a knowing grin. Eddie's smile gave him the answer he needed.

Their lips met again as Buck started to back away to the stairs, but they had to stop so they could get up without stumbling either to the steps or each other's feet. Eddie was the first to run upstairs as Buck watched, his eyes lingering on his ass. He was just about to look away, like he usually did, not wanting to stare at his best friend's ass longer than necessary, when he realized he could do that now for as long as he pleased. He could even touch Eddie's ass if he wanted to and he did want. The mere thought made the blood run shout in his body and he quickly followed Eddie upstairs, where they clung to each other like they had done at the entry.

As Eddie's hands roamed his back, Buck couldn't resist to lower his other hand from the side of Eddie's face to his ass and just grip it firmly. He had slapped Eddie's ass now and then just to tease him and perhaps himself as well, so this was highly satisfying. Then he made Eddie take couple steps backwards and they both fell to the bed with a grunt. 

Buck was lying on top of Eddie with his full weight as they kept on kissing. Eddie had to adjust to the feeling, since he had never been pinned down by a man before, but it felt surprisingly safe and at the same time arousing. Buck departed they lips with a little regret, but busied himself by kissing Eddie's neck. He ran his hands down on Eddie's torso and admired the thought that he was now able to do that as well. To run his hands against Eddie's pecs and abs, to feel the rise and fall of his chest and the muscles tighten underneath his touch. He smiled to the memory when he had first seen that body, feeling so insecure about himself. Buck only then realized they hadn't even touched each others clothes yet. Sure, Eddie's shirt was crumbled and wrinkled from Buck's wondering hands, but it was still neatly tugged under his trousers. So, Buck sat up, his knees on both side of Eddie's thighs, as he untugged Eddie's shirt and enjoyed the feeling of warm skin underneath it before quickly unbuttoning it. When Buck was done, Eddie suddenly sat up and opened the first two buttons of Buck's shirt.

”It's not fair if I'm the only one topless.” He breathed out with a sly smile, making Buck grin as well. But opening the buttons was way too slow for Eddie, so he took hold of the hem of the shirt and lifted it above Buck's head, ruffling the other's hair to a complete mess. Buck let out a laugh as he was finally able to get his head free, but then the shirt was caught to his wrist. Eddie playfully groaned in frustration as he tugged hard on the shirt to get it over Buck's hands and tossed it somewhere across the bed, so they could finally press their lips together again. Eddie ran his hands through Buck's messy hair, almost longingly. He had a thing with curly hair and he knew it, but he had never touched a curly hair this short and it piqued his interest. He had always tried to imagine what it would be like to just run his hands through Buck's hair.

Buck fell on top of Eddie once more, before starting to kiss his way down on Eddie's body again, this time able to move more freely. Buck's nose followed the trail of kisses against his skin, making Eddie close his eyes and enjoy the feeling. Buck smiled of the muscles shivering underneath his lips as he kissed around the navel. Then he sat back up again and started to work on Eddie's belt to get it open, then the button of his trousers and the zipper. Eddie held his breath as he watched Buck's face as he proceeded. He could feel Buck's arousal against his thigh. Then Buck met his gaze and with an extremely self-confident smile, he placed the palm of his hand against Eddie's lower stomach and agonizingly slow slid his hand underneath his pants and wrapped his fingers around his dick, never letting his eyes leave Eddie's. 

Eddie had to close his eyes as he groaned when Buck started to move his hand against his length. Then the hand was suddenly gone and Eddie let out a small noise of protest. He lifted his head up slightly to see Buck stand up beside the bed and he pulled Eddie's trousers off completely with one smooth movement. Then Buck started to open his own trousers as well. Eddie watched keenly and biting down his lower lip as Buck just shoved his other hand into his pants and almost hurriedly leaned over Eddie to take him into his mouth, his other knee against the bed, leaving the other to the floor. Eddie moaned shamelessly as Buck sucked him. Buck would've never imagined Eddie would be so loud in bed. He thought he could come only by listening to that sound and it made him smile slightly around Eddie's dick. His other hand had been holding the root but now he moved it to rest it against Eddie's stomach, to feel the muscles tighten underneath his palm, making him know Eddie was close. 

”Buck...” Eddie breather out, trying to warn him, but Buck only took him deeper in his mouth and Eddie groaned out loud as his vision blurred and the sweet release filled his mind. He breathed rapidly as he slowly returned to the present, feeling Buck suck on him one last time, before shuffling closer and kissing the side of his face multiple times. 

Eddie turned to look at him and was met by those beautiful blue eyes, filled with lust. Then he realized Buck hadn't released himself and he looked down to see Buck's hand still in his own pants. Eddie quickly moved closer and actually slapped Buck's hand away, so he could replace it. Buck obeyed and moved to lie half on top of Eddie, moving his hips against his hand, at the same time seeking friction between his crotch and Eddie's body.

Eddie just looked at him. It was mesmerizing to watch Buck's expression as he came closer and closer to the relief. His eyes were closed most of the time, but occasionally they fluttered open and Buck would glance towards him from underneath his eyelashes. Buck's mouth was open, but not a sound came out. Eddie could only hear the sharp intake of breath until he felt Buck's whole body stiffen and he let out the most satisfying sound Eddie had ever heard in his life. 

For a moment they just stayed there, with Eddie's hand deep in Buck's pants and Buck leaning forward to press their foreheads together and his nose resting against Eddie's cheek. It felt like for the first time they had started kissing downstairs, they were finally able to breathe. They panted silently, breathing in the same air. Then their eyes met and they both let out a laugh. Buck closed the small space between their lips as Eddie finally withdrew his hand from his pants. Then Buck rolled to his back with a sigh and for a moment they just laid there with their shoulders pressed together, staring at the ceiling, enjoying the satisfied feeling for a moment longer before the cum in Buck's pants started to feel uncomfortable. 

”You want to take a shower?” Buck turned to look at the side of Eddie's face.

Eddie glanced at him and a wide smile appeared on his face as he saw the mischievous smile on Buck's lips. ”Together?” He then asked and he bit down his lower lip as his eyes hovered on Buck's mouth.

”Of course I can go by myself...” Buck muttered. Then he suddenly got up and started to undress himself fully. 

Eddie rose to lean against his elbows and he could only watch as Buck took off his trousers and pants, giving him a knowing smile as he noticed Eddie staring at his naked body. Eddie could feel his dick coming back alive and he quickly followed Buck to the shower.

Buck smiled, trying to concentrate on making them something to eat, as he watched Eddie dry his hair with a towel at the same time, wearing Buck's sweatpants and old t-shirt. Eddie would never admit it, but he had spent quite some time longer than necessary putting on the clothes as he had smelled the shirt, which smelled a lot like Buck.

Buck's phone started to buzz on the counter between them. They both looked down at it and saw Maddie's name on the screen. As their eyes met again, Buck looked like he had just been caught by something. Eddie frowned and opened his mouth slightly, wondering what got him so upset. He looked down at the phone again and then wondered why it was still ringing.

”Aren't you gonna answer?” He then looked at Buck with raised eyebrows.

”I... uhh...” Buck looked at the phone and shook his head a little. ”I'll talk to her later.” He then turned sharply to continue the omelet.

Finally the buzzing sound stopped and then a sad emoji from Maddie appeared on the screen. Eddie smiled to himself before raising his gaze back at Buck, who waved the turner around, but it seemed he wasn't actually doing anything.

Eddie cleared his throat to get the other man's attention. ”Buck...” He started and shifted in his chair, but Buck didn't turn to look at him. ”You don't want Maddie to know I'm here?”

Finally Buck turned around, sharply again, pointing the turner towards him. ”No... I just...”

”I mean, she most likely wouldn't even think about it twice. We hang around all the time.”

”Oh, you don't know her, Diaz.” Buck put the turner away to properly face him. ”She would hear there's something wrong in my voice. That's what she does for a living.”

Eddie smiled to that, but couldn't help pushing. ”So I was right?”

”I...” Buck thought for a moment. ”I don't want this...” He pointed between them. ”...to end yet.”

”Why...” Eddie shook his head in confusion. ”Why would it end?” Something dark creeped to the back of his head and he felt like someone squeezed his heart. Had he been wrong to think that Buck wanted something serious?

”This moment.” Buck corrected and sighed as he saw the frown between Eddie's eyebrows. He quickly came to lean to the counter again and glided his hands towards him, only stopping inches away from Eddie's arm. ”I like this... just the two of us. For now, at least. I know I'll have to tell her... well, soon.”

Eddie looked down to his hands on his lap to hide the relieved smile. ”It's okay, Buck. You'll tell when you want to. I mean... I'm not sure when I'll want to talk to my parents about our relationship.”

”But that's different. Isn't it?” Buck pursed his lips together, looking concerned. ”I know Maddie will be thrilled, but your parents...”

”I have no idea.” Eddie sighed loudly. He really had no idea how his parents would react. He couldn't recall they had ever talked about their thoughts on LGBT community and the way they liked to control his life... he feared it wouldn't go as smoothly as he wished it would.

Buck smiled at him sadly, not filling Eddie with confidence that it would be all right. 

”I ruined the moment, didn't I?” Eddie asked then, biting down his lower lip. Already feeling regret.

Buck let out a laugh, which resonated through Eddie's body, making his heart jump in joy with the sound. ”Not at all...” He then leaned forward to place their lips together. It started innocent enough, jut a little peck and Buck was about to step back to the stove, when Eddie's hand cupped his neck almost forcefully and pulled him back down. 

Neither of them knew how long they had been kissing, but they only broke apart, when the fire alarm started to shriek. Buck rushed to the omelet, which was quickly turning black as Eddie went to open the door to the balcony. Buck threw the burned pan to the sink and groaned loudly. 

Eddie only laughed and walked behind him, resting his chin against Buck's shoulder. It felt a little weird to be able to do that. To just press their bodies together, to smell the scent that was Buck in his nose whenever he wanted. ”We can order something.”

”Yeah...” Buck turned up his nose. ”I hope this isn't some kind of omen.”

Eddie let out a laugh again. ”You believe in that kind of stuff?”

Buck smiled to the sensation of Eddie's breath against his ear. ”No, but look at it. I've never burned anything in my life.”

”Welcome to my life.” Eddie said dryly, his eyes wandering to the back of Buck's ear and he reached further to place a kiss there.

Buck's smile widened with that. ”You must have a bad influence on me.”

”Ha! Very funny.” Eddie faked a laugh as he broke their contact.


	2. Buck's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pleased to hear you enjoyed the first chapter and welcome to the roller coaster!

”Why do you think they are in there?” Chim asked as he tried, not so subtly, to peek from behind the fire truck to the Captain's office while pretending to mob the floors. His hand moved only now and then as he remembered he needed to look like he was working.

Hen sighed as she walked beside him, hands full of needle packages she had been counting. ”They probably just filled the last report badly. You know how much they suck at it.”

”Mmmm...” Chim only hummed, clearly not paying any attention to what she was saying. Then his eyes narrowed as he saw Eddie and Buck turn to look at each other and from the angle he was spying, he saw the way Eddie looked at Buck and it was somehow different than usual.

It was two calls later and after eating dinner, when the two men caught Chimney's attention again while he was washing dishes.

”I mean... look at them.” Chimney stared at the two as they were sitting on the couch. They sat so close that their shoulders were touching and their knees were pressed together. Buck was busy talking about something, probably some idiotic story again, making Eddie smile. Chim had always been astonished of how long Eddie could listen to Buck's stories and never get annoyed. Guess, they were made for each other even though they never seemed to notice that. But all this wasn't anything new, but there was something that he was unable to pinpoint.

”They've always been like that.” Hen said, clarifying his thoughts.

”Yes, but it's different... somehow... I just...” He chewed on his bottom lip in annoyance. Maybe he should text Maddie and inquire if something was up with Buck. She should know.

 _'Evan would've told me if there was something going on.'_

_'I'm serious... you should see them to make sure.'_

_'I'll talk to Buck soon...'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'It's driving you crazy... isn't it?'_

Chim loved and hated the smug emoji Maddie used at the end of the message. He couldn't wait to get home beside his pregnant girlfriend and do a little small talk to her stomach. It was already showing some roundness, making it so much real for both of them.

Maddie needed to use the bathroom, asap. She knew the baby wasn't very big yet, but it still felt like it was doing it's best to take space from her bladder. So, as she had been only few blocks away from her brother's apartment and Chim had wished for her to have a talk with him, Maddie made her way to Buck's. She knocked on the door, praying for Buck to come open soon. She didn't like to use the doorbell, since it seemed to echo through the whole apartment because of the high ceilings. Fortunately for her, it took only seconds till she heard footsteps behind the door and Buck looked at her in confusion as he opened it.

”Maddie? What are you doing here so early?” He asked and had to step aside as she stormed in.

”I'm sorry, I need to use your bathroom. Your niece slash nephew is causing havoc to my bladder control.” She explained hurriedly and already started to climb up the stairs.

”W-wait! Maddie...!” Buck hurried after her, but he wasn't fast enough to catch her.

As Maddie took the last step to the second floor, she yelled in surprise as she saw a naked man lying on her brother's bed. Eddie was sleeping with his back towards the stairs and startled awake by her scream.

”I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” She hurriedly turned away and covered her eyes with her hand so she wouldn't see more than was necessary.

Eddie looked confused towards them and then hurriedly covered his body with the blanket.

”Why didn't you say anything?” Maddie demanded from Buck, who was biting down his lip and looking like he had given up on explaining the situation. 

”Well, you kind of just barged in...”

Maddie lowered the hand from her face and then it finally seemed to truly hit her. _'With Eddie?!'_ She mouthed to him, making him smile. ”Since when?” She seemed to find her voice and smacked his chest. She always said it was playful when she did that, but it always hurt.

”I've been meaning to tell you, but we've been busy...” Buck explained as he rubbed his chest uncomfortably. 

”Oh, I can see.” Maddie raised her eyebrows and turned around again, already forgetting that Eddie was still naked in Buck's bed and she quickly covered her eyes once more. ”I'm sorry, Eddie. I promise I didn't see anything... much.” She vowed and turned towards the bathroom.

 _'Hot.'_ She mouthed to Buck before continuing. ”Once I'm done here. You are going to tell everything to me. So prepare.”

Buck finally had enough decency to look at Eddie as Maddie closed the door behind her. ”She just barged in...” He echoed his earlier words, not quite sure if Eddie would be pissed off at him or just laugh it off. But it seemed to be the latter, since Eddie burst out laughing. 

”I didn't expect Maddie to know this way, but...” He shrugged and then looked around the room. ”Can you help me find my trousers.”

”I rather like you better without them.” Buck complained with a devious smile as he started to look around some clothes Eddie could wear.

”I'm sure you do, but I think Maddie thinks differently.” Eddie said back and caught the shirt Buck threw at his direction from his closet. It was actually Buck's shirt, but Eddie didn't complain.

Eddie was glancing through the day's paper, sipping his coffee, when Buck jogged up the stairs. He had taken his time for not showing up at work the same time as Eddie had. 

”Good morning!” He beamed as he walked to the kitchen island, sitting down beside it and stealing fresh grapes from Hen.

”What makes you so chirpy today?” Chim questioned, looking curiously at Buck's smug face, as he was cutting carrots for their dinner. Bobby was playing with the spices, trying to think what flavor he should try today.

”I'm in love!” Buck sighed loudly and placed the palm of his hand dramatically over his chest.

Somehow he managed not to laugh as he heard Eddie almost choke to his coffee and saw the jaws of his colleagues drop in shock.

”Run that by me again...” Chim questioned and shared a confused look with Hen, who continued to chop the ingredients to the salad absentmindedly, keeping her eyes fixed on Buck.

”I-” Buck started looking pointedly towards Eddie before turning back to his friends. ”-had an amazing date last night.” He heard the legs of Eddie's chair scratch on the floor as he turned to look at him properly. 

”Really?” Eddie asked, biting down his cheek, trying desperately to keep his face neutral. All the others glanced at him, all of them too afraid to keep an eye-contact.

”What? How...?” Chimney tried fiercely to wrap his head around the situation. ”Who?” Finally he managed to splutter out the most important question. He guessed Maddie had been wrong to say there was nothing wrong with her brother when she had visited him last week. Something had clearly happened between Eddie and Buck to make Buck date again.

”We've known each other for a while now. I never knew there was something between us, but it seemed we had.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes at Buck as their eyes met for the second time. He could see just how much Buck was enjoying this. He was having that cocky smile on his face, showing the whole column of his teeth and he kept turning his chair back and worth in excitement.

”So... you're in love?” Hen asked, still astonished. She looked over at Eddie, feeling extremely sorry for him. He looked... jealous? At least he was chewing his bottom lip intensely while staring at Buck and holding his coffee mug tightly. Hen feared it would break in his hands. Eddie's eyes then wandered over to hers and he quickly looked down to the mug and took a swig from it, making himself look busy.

”Yep...” Buck popped his lips, looking smug as fuck.

Eddie cleared his throat then, making them all look at him. ”How did you guys meet?”

”Some mutual friends introduced us and things started to move slowly, you know: talk, flirt...” Buck paused for a moment, licking his lips unconsciously as he eyed Eddie. ”...and the sex. Oh boy, was that great!”

Now Buck had accomplished what he had set to do: to make Eddie blush. It was rare and barely noticeable because of his darker skin color, but Buck could see the slight change on it and on Eddie's expression as he smiled, trying desperately to hide it.

”Save it, Buckley. We don't want to hear!” Chim hurried to say, but it didn't seem to have any effect. 

”Oh, no, please tell us more, Buck. What is this person like?” Eddie joked, staring challenging at Buck, but then he realized it had been a mistake, when the smile grew even wider on Buck's face. _'Shit'_ he thought to himself, but it was too late to back down now.

”It's not just about the sex. Beautiful eyes, soft lips, tanned skin...” Buck's voice trailed off a little bit as his eyes wandered a little across Eddie's face while he talked.

”Really? That great?” Eddie asked with a smile.

Chimney narrowed his eyes as he watched Buck talk. Then he shifted his gaze at Eddie, who was smiling at Buck, the others in the room completely forgotten. That wasn't new between the two, but now there was something else. Like the atmosphere of the room had changed somehow. Then it hit him. Chim looked over at Hen, who at first frowned at his shocked face, but when Chim nodded towards the two and she observed them for a moment, it hit her as well.

Bobby had been silently observing the situation, smiling to himself, when he felt two pair of eyes on him. He glanced carefully to his side to see Hen and Chim stare at him with their mouths open.

”Okay, guys, I think your game is up.” Bobby smiled at Buck's shocked face, amused of how the boy had thought they could've gotten away from this with the way they had been talking.

”Way to go, Buck.” Eddie huffed out a breath, slumping to his chair in defeat.

”Me? You were winding me up.” Buck looked over at Eddie, ready to defend himself.

”This goes to you, Buck, clearly!” Chim defended Eddie and finally the same defeated look Eddie had earlier, was now seen on Buck's face.

”Now you have to tell us everything!” Hen had completely forgotten her job of finishing the salad and she rounded the island to sit between Eddie and Buck, like she didn't want to miss any single word from either of them. ”When? How? Which one did the initiative?”

Buck and Eddie shared a look, neither one prepared to go through this now, but it couldn't be helped. Buck knew he had to do the talking, as Eddie raised his eyebrows at him and concentrated on drinking his coffee, which clearly told him that this was his fault in the begin with, so he should be the one to own up to it.

”Well, Eddie booked us a table from a fancy restaurant and I started to suspect it seemed a lot like a date... and we talked...” Buck started to explain, but clearly his answer wasn't good enough for Hen.

”So you had planned it from the beginning?” She turned to Eddie, who nodded for an answer, making her smile brightly. ”Oh, I'm so proud of you, Eddie.” She rubbed his arm fondly, making him blush again. ”So what then?”

”So... we talked and went back to my place... you know, I-I'm not going to explain everything to you.” Buck looked between the three in alarm. Chim and Bobby pretended to be concentrated solemnly on preparing the food, avoiding his eyes.

”Oh, come on! You told us pretty much earlier.” Hen countered.

”Yeah, when I knew you wouldn't get it. It was a joke...” Buck had never been as pleased to hear the alarm go off as in that moment.

He watched as Eddie downed the last of his coffee and deliberately loitered behind, so that the others got to the stairs first, before rushing to Eddie's side.

”We okay?” He asked, feeling ashamed now for outing them, even if it was an accident.

Eddie looked at him with a frown, but as he saw the uncertain expression on Buck's face, his expression softened. ”Yeah, it had to happen sooner than later.” He leaned in to give a peck on Buck's lips before rushing behind others.

”Why did you want us both here?” Buck asked as they sat down across from their captain. The moment they had arrived to work, this time at the same time with the same car, Bobby had called them both into his office.

”You know I spoke highly of your ability to work together to the board.” Bobby started calmly, looking between the two.

Buck and Eddie shared a look, both having a bad feeling creeping up on them. 

”What? They don't want us to work together?” Buck asked, sounding as gloomy as he looked like. They had deliberately told Bobby about their relationship first, knowing that their captain had to tell to the higher ups, but Buck had had a nagging feeling that it wouldn't go as smoothly as he and Eddie had hoped for.

”No.” Bobby told him firmly. ”They want to have some time to consider about it. It's not very usual for two firefighters in the same department to start a relationship.”

”Okay... so we wait?” Eddie had a feeling this wasn't all there is to it and his thought were confirmed as the captain turned to look at him with a little sad smile on his face.

”I'm afraid they decided it would be best for you two not to work together until they reached their decision.” Bobby told them.

”Great...” Buck huffed out. ”So, we have less shifts together?”

”Actually, they want one of you to work in a different department.” Bobby explained as calmly as he could, but even without looking, he could feel Buck's anger rise.

”They can do that?” Buck sat up in his chair looking between their captain and Eddie, not understanding why the two weren't as worked up as he was.

”Yes, Buck, they can do that.” Bobby told him, still keeping his voice down, not wanting to add any fuel to the flames. ”They let me make the decision and I thought it would be best if you, Eddie, could transfer to 136. They are one man short at the time and you already know Bosko from there.”

Buck's head turned to look at Eddie sharply, but Eddie turned his head away from them both, looking out to the hall. He was chewing the inside of his cheek with nervousness, trying to calm the emotions in his head.

”Okay.” He finally sighed and faced their captain again. Bobby knew Eddie would take it more calmly and it would've been a disaster to transfer Buck when he was against it in the first place. Also, the 136 captain was the only one who knew about Eddie's anger issues and Bobby knew he could trust the man if something came up.

”No!” Buck yelled out, his voice so high it almost broke. ”We've done nothing wrong. Cap, you have to back us on this!”

”I did and I will.” This time Bobby let his voice rise a little. ”I told them you've been working as a team for all this time and you've had feelings for each other for a long time and it hasn't affected on your work.”

This time Eddie frowned and lifted his hand to cut the captain off, but Bobby quickly explained himself.

”I wanted to make sure that they knew you two dating wouldn't affect your work and it's not really a lie.” 

Buck let out a loud groan as he succumbed back to his chair, crossing his arms in annoyance and looking at the wall, like it had personally insulted him.

”Buck...” Eddie finally faced his boyfriend and reached out to place a hand to his knee which had been rocking up and down in nervousness. ”This is something we need to go through, okay? It's not going to be forever.”

Buck's posture seemed to soften a little and he turned to look at Eddie's hand on his knee, slowing down the movement of his leg. ”What if they decide it's better to keep us apart?” He glanced at Eddie, looking almost scared.

”Trust me, Buck. I'll do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen.” Bobby told him and gained a look from Buck as well.

”Fine...” Buck finally said and uncrossed his arms, placing the other hand on top of Eddie's, squeezing it lightly. ”Does it have to be already tomorrow?”

”Uhh...” Bobby sighed and looked down to his desk and Eddie knew this wasn't going to be good. ”Actually, Eddie has to go there right after this.”

”What?”

The whole firehouse stopped as Buck's voice rang through the hall. It was followed by a sound of door slamming open and heavy steps walking away from the captain's office. Hen and Chim shared a look.

”Buck...” Eddie called out after him as he tried to keep up with his fast pace. ”Buck. Buck!” He had to run the last three steps to catch up with Buck and took hold of arm to make him turn towards him. ”Hey, it's okay. We'll...” Eddie then stopped and looked around. All their colleagues were staring at them, clearly listening to their conversation.

Eddie cleared his throat and lowered his hand from Buck's bicep to his elbow. ”Come.” He urged Buck to follow him and dragged him outside to the parking lot. 

As they stopped, Buck hovered on his spot, looking down at his feet, like his world had just ended.

”Hey.” Eddie called out and leaned forward a little, trying to catch Buck's eyes on his. ”We'll see each other tomorrow morning, okay? We'll have phones to keep in contact. It's not the end of the world.”

”I know...” Buck complained, finally looking up, but somewhere pass Eddie. ”I know I'm being a child, but I can't help it. Who knows how long they will think about this.”

”You're not a child.” Eddie let out a small laugh. He returned his hand to Buck's arm, running it up and down firmly. ”You live through your feelings and that's what I love about you. You're totally different compared to me and my parents.”

With that Buck looked at him sharply, his eyes then softening and there was an odd smile on his lips, like he was unsure how to express it. Eddie frowned at him, having no idea what made Buck look at him like that. ”What?”

”You...” Buck looked around, as if to make sure no one else was listening, before licking his lips and continuing. ”You just said you love me.” Then that smile break out completely.

”Uh... yeah...” Eddie was loss for words. ”I kind of thought... it was obvious.”

”Sure.” Buck shrugged his shoulders, like he was pretending it was no big deal. Then he took a slow step closer. ”I just- liked the way you said it.”

Eddie's heart was racing. Buck was standing only inches away from him. He could smell Buck's cologne and feel his breath against his face. It took him a moment to find his words. 

”I-I don't want to wear it out.” Eddie stammered, his gaze straying to Buck's lips as they came closer. He closed his eyes as he couldn't focus his gaze anymore and opened his mouth immediately to welcome Buck's lips. Buck hummed against his lips, the sensation making Eddie smile. ”Maybe I should say it more often...” He reconsidered as they parted. 

”Maybe...” Buck mumbled, then the smile he had been wearing disappeared and his hand came to rest on Eddie's chest. ”You really have to go?”

Eddie smiled sadly and nodded. ”Yeah. It's gonna suck, but we'll make it through. I'll have to say goodbye to the others.” He leaned forward to rub their noses together before walking pass Buck towards the station. Buck let his hand drop form Eddie's chest to caress his hand before losing the contact. 

”Love you too.” He then said as he turned around to gaze after Eddie.

Eddie looked back at him and smiled. ”Lets continue the conversation tomorrow.”

Buck nodded as he trailed after Eddie. They could go through this. It wouldn't be so hard... right?

Their 24 hour shift had lasted only for five hours, when everybody around Buck were already fed up with his and Eddie's separation. The whining had started the moment Eddie had curved off the parking lot. But it only got worse, when Eddie texted Buck that the 136 got a call and hadn't replied to Buck since. So they were more than happy to hear the alarm go off and have something else to think about. But the relief lasted only for the time they all got their gears and sat inside the fire truck.

”There's still no news of any fires or car accidents.” Buck announced the moment they all sat down.

”Oh, for the love of...” Chimney rolled his eyes dramatically, but in the last minute decided to bit down his cheek for not lashing out to Buck.

”I'm sure he's fine. Just busy.” Hen told Buck calmly for the tenth time today. She understood how he felt, she really did, but even she had her limit.

”But the least he could do is to just text and tell me that.” Buck didn't seem to notice their annoyance or he just didn't care. ”What if he does something reckless and stupid and none of us would be there to stop him?”

Chim groaned out loud and slammed his head to the back rest, gaining only an odd look from Buck, before he turned to his phone again.

”I'm sure he's more than fine without you provoking him to do that stupid thing.” Hen couldn't help but laugh dryly, but Buck wasn't at least a bit amused by her comment, glaring at her.

For a moment Buck tried to be calm. He really did. But as he kept staring at the messages he had send to Eddie which were still unread, he couldn't let it go. ”But if something...”

”Fine!” This time it was Bobby who spoke to the headset from the captain's seat. ”I'll call the captain and ask what they're doing.” He had told Buck he wouldn't disturb the other station, no matter what, but he couldn't take this anymore and neither could the others. At this rate their whole team would be drained before the half point of their shifts.

Buck turned to look at Bobby with a grateful smile, but the captain ignored him completely. In a few minutes they arrived to a car accident scene, where a young man had driven outside the road. It didn't take long for them to get the door open with the jaws. The kid himself wasn't injured, not physically anyway, but his mental state was different as he kept staring ahead and squeezing the steering wheel with white knuckles. Hen decided to test her psychiatrist skills to get the boy snap out of it.

”Buck!” Bobby caught his attention as he saw the man wasn't needed anymore. ”I called the 136 and they got a call to extinguish a flaming dumpster. That's all. He wasn't too pleased to get a check up call from me.”

”Thank you, Cap. I really appreciate it.” Buck looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes with his palms pressed together, trying to gain Bobby's forgiveness. ”I won't ask again.”

Bobby only nodded tightly before heading towards the scene to see how Hen was progressing. He knew Buck's words were a lie, but there was no way he would disturb 136 again. No matter how much Buck kept on complaining. 

The moment Bobby walked away, Buck felt his phone buzz and he quickly pulled it out of his gears to see a message from Eddie: _'I'm fine. Just a dumpster set on fire. Smelled pretty bad though. What's going on there?'_

_Buck smiled to his phone, but then got a little upset. Eddie could've informed him about that earlier. A dumpster fire would forgive him if he send at least an thumbs up to Buck in the middle of it._

_The rest of the day went by a little bit smoothly. At least Buck was silent as he kept texting Eddie when neither of them weren't on a call. Otherwise they were kept busy with missions._

_It was already getting dark, when the alarm went off again._

_”Apartment building. This one's gonna be a hard one.” Bobby explained as they were heading to the scene._

_”Eddie's not answering?” Hen asked as Buck stared solemnly at his phone again, chewing his thumb nail at the same time._

_”Uh... no.” Buck stopped only for a moment to look up at her, before continuing his sulking._

_”I swear, I can't take this another day longer.” Chimney hissed to Hen's ear. He thought he would be glad for Buck to stay silent for longer than a minute, but his sulking wasn't making him feel better either._

_”I'm afraid we're gonna have to.” Hen sighed as she looked at Chim with a tight smile._

_As they arrived to the scene, Buck's face suddenly lit up and he jumped out of the truck which had barely stopped. Hen and Chim shared a look before following him, but they soon found out why Buck had been so anxious to get out, as they saw a truck from 136 standing next to theirs._

_”Eddie!” Buck called out the moment he recognized his boyfriend's figure standing in a row with the other 136 examining the scene._

_”Buck.” Eddie returned his smile and met him in the midway, but backed off when Buck got too close. They were still at work. He saw the hurt on Buck's face, but then he seemed to understand and decided to lift his hand to touch his shoulder instead._

_”How does it look?” Bobby asked as he stepped pass Buck to greet the 136 captain._

_”The fire started from the sixth floor and the floors below it are being evacuated, but there are people trapped on the sixth and seventh floors.”_

_”Okay. Buckley, Diaz, you get the seventh floor and...” Both Buck and Eddie had already taken two steps towards the building when Bobby suddenly stopped as he seemed to realize he wasn't authorized to do that decision. ”Uh... Buckley, Orson, you'll take the seventh...”_

_”But Cap!” Buck started to protest, but Bobby cut him off abruptly._

_”Buckley, Orson, seventh floor. Now!” He raised his voice to make sure there was no room for complains. They had work to do._

_Buck's jaw tightened and he stared at their captain for a second, before nodding firmly and turning towards the building again. He gave Eddie's arm a quick squeeze as he passed him._

_”Diaz, you'll go with Davidson to clear the sixth.” Eddie heard the 136 captain call out and he got to follow Buck to the burning building._

_Eddie couldn't see Buck or Orson anymore, but he could hear them advance maybe on the second or third floor. He and Davidson followed suit. The smoke got thicker with every step they took upwards. Eddie felt a grasp of concern in his guts as he knew Buck was going to be one floor higher, which meant even thicker smoke and unsteady floors, but he couldn't think about that now._

_They started breaking through doors and check the apartments. Luckily, the apartment building wasn't very large. On the third floor, however, one of the doors didn't even budge. They only managed to make a big enough hole to see through it, but it seemed something was blocking the door from the inside._

_”Hello?” Eddie called out through it. ”Is anybody in there? It's the fire department.”_

_”Help...” The voice was weak, but Eddie could hear it call out to him from somewhere inside._

_”Where are you? Can you move to the door?”_

_”Please, he-help...” A woman's voice sounded more clearly now, but it seemed she was crying._

_”Hold on! We're coming in!” Eddie tried to kick in the door once more, but it stayed put._

_”Let's check the other rooms first.” Davidson suggested and headed to the next door, which opened easily. The fire had started from the apartment at the end of the hall, which was the last door, but it was clear that if anybody was still in there, they were long gone._

_Eddie followed Davidson inside the last apartment. There was an elderly woman, passed out in the living room. Eddie checked her pulse before carrying on further inside the apartment and to the balcony._

_”She's breathing. Call back up to get her out. We can jump to the other balcony from here.” Eddie told Davidson and was about to get some speed to jump the distance, when he felt hand on his shoulder._

_”No way, Diaz. It's too long of a jump with gears and railings between.” Davidson told him. ”Let's wait for the ladder truck.”_

_”The ladder truck takes too much time. The alley is too narrow.” Eddie checked the street down below again to make sure his statement was right._

_”Maybe, but there's also five floors below us and if you fall...”_

_”That's the only way.” Eddie tried to brush Davidson's arm away from him, but the other man was stubborn and only lifted it up, more firmly this time._

_”Then how do you get her out when the door is blocked?”_

_”Eddie!”_

_They both looked up to see Buck peek from the balcony above them and dropping a rope to him._

_”I got you.”_

_”Just get the basket.” Eddie told Davidson. He didn't hesitate twice to secure the rope to his harnesses and make the jump. He barely managed to get a hold of the railing on the other side. Groaning loudly as he pulled himself above it with a little help from Buck pulling the rope up._

_Davidson shook his head as he hurried inside to help the lady and inform through the radio to fetch them the basket. In the mean time Eddie found the woman unconscious in the middle of the entryway. It seemed the fire had caused the supporting beam to crash down and pin her leg underneath it, making it impossible for her to move, at the same time blocking the door._

_Eddie checked her pulse and tried to get the beam to lift, but he was too weak. He was just about to call out for help, when he heard a loud thud from the balcony and saw Buck untie himself from the rope and head to his aid._

_”One, two, three...” Eddie counted and they lifted the beam together, making it move just enough to get the woman's foot free. ”Where's the basket?” He then asked through the radio, but before he could get the answer they could see Chimney's head slowly appear to the outside the balcony, holding the basket in his armpit._

_”Hurry, guys!” Chim shouted and waved for them to get to him._

_They secured the victim before Buck started to lower her down to Hen's waiting arms._

_The moment Chimney gave away the basket, he started to make his way down the ladder truck, to give Eddie room to follow him. Eddie stopped in the middle to make sure everything went smoothly, when a loud crash filled his ears. The wall had started to crumble in between the two apartments._

_”Buck, hurry up!” Eddie looked down anxiously to see Hen finally reach the basket and lower it down._

_Buck jumped after him to the ladders, making Eddie breath out in relief, when he remembered Buck wasn't the partner he had come inside the building._

_”Where's Davidson?” He tried to stand up to look inside the old lady's apartment, but the smoke made it impossible to see._

_”Davidson is already down.” Chim called out from below him. ”So is Orson.”_

_”Good...” Eddie sighed and reached out to pat Buck's lower back, to make him know he did a good job._

_Buck turned to smile at him and they slowly started to make their way down._

_”Good job, boys.” Bobby greeted them the moment they jumped down from the ladder truck. ”See you later, Diaz.”_

_”Yeah...” Eddie breathed out and watched a little sadly for his captain to walk away from him. He wished he could follow them back to his home station. He then felt Buck's hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his sad eyes, clearly thinking the same thing as he was._

_”Gonna miss you.” Buck croaked out, his voice a little hoarse from the smoke, before leaning in to give him a hasty peck to the lips before following Bobby._

_”Yeah, good job, Diaz.” The 136 captain complemented him as well and patted his shoulder, guiding him towards their truck. Eddie took one last look towards his 118 family, before climbing inside the 136 truck. He had to remind himself this wasn't going to last forever, but the thought itself that this was only the first day almost made him sick. He missed his friends and Buck too much already. He didn't know how long he would stay sane staying apart from them._

_”Should I send him home?” Bobby wondered out loud as he watched Buck sit on one of the couches, bouncing his left leg up and down and staring at the clock._

_”I don't think that's a good idea.” Hen replied after checking up on Buck as well. ”Eddie won't get off from his shift in another hour, so I think it's not necessary.” She had to continue as she faced her captain again and got an confused frown from him._

_”Yeah, you're right...” Bobby smiled tightly as he continued to make breakfast for the next shift workers._

_”I agree with Hen.” Chimney groaned as he sat down beside his partner. He had been training and was a little out of breath. ”I told Maddie that Buck was separated from Eddie and she got furious. I'm afraid the board is getting an angry letter soon.”_

_Both Bobby and Hen laughed to that._

_”Good, 'cause I think this isn't what the department is after.” Bobby took one last glance towards Buck, but quickly looked away as he saw him walking towards them._

_”Hanging in there?” Hen asked and patted Buck's shoulder, smiling encouragingly._

_”Yeah...” Buck tried to smile, but it came out forced._

_”Not long until you'll see your lover-boy again.” Chimney taunted a little, knowing it would annoy Buck, but at least the kid would get something else to think about for a moment._

_Eddie climbed the stairs lazily. He was exhausted. They had had a call after another and adding the fact that he had to learn the ways of a new department, get to know it's people and being apart from the others, made it much more exhausting that it usually was._

_He fumbled with his keys, but didn't have the chance to get them even near the lock, when the door was opened and Buck pulled him in by yanking his arm. Eddie let out a surprised yelp and barely registered the door being shut behind him, when he was enfolded in Buck's arms._

_”Missed you so much...” Eddie barely made out what Buck said against his shoulder._

_”You did? I barely noticed you weren't there...” He just had to tease him, but regretted it as Buck pulled away to glare at him. ”Only joking. Missed you too.” He quickly reassured the other man and gave him a peck. ”But I really...” He gave another peck. ”...really need to some rest.”_

_Eddie leaned his forehead against Buck's, closing his eyes. He was ready to fall asleep right there and then. Buck gazed at him worriedly with his blue eyes._

_”How was it?”_

_”Hmmm...” Eddie tried to force his brains to focus. ”It was okay, just... rough.”_

_”Come...” Buck lowered his hands from Eddie's shoulders to take hold of his hands and guided him towards the stairs. ”Let's go to bed.”_

_”Buck...” Eddie thought about protesting. He had even considered going back to his place to get some sleep._

_”To sleep.” Buck corrected, knowing what Eddie had been thinking. ”You think I can function after 24 hours shift?”_

_”Wouldn't be surprised.” Eddie smiled to the fake shock on Buck's face and gratefully followed him upstairs._

_They took their clothes off slowly, both half asleep already. Buck had been there almost half an hour earlier since his apartment was much closer to the 118, so his mind had wandered to the well earned rest every once in a while. They both sighed as they finally laid themselves down, enjoying the feeling of soft pillow under their heads._

_Eddie stared at the ceiling. Suddenly very aware of the fact that they were just going to fall asleep on the same bed. Were they expected to cuddle or just fall asleep at their separate sides of the bed? He knew he was making himself even more exhausted by letting his thoughts wander like that, but he couldn't help himself. But before his mind could think any longer, he felt the bed move as Buck changed his position and then his arm found it's way around Eddie's waist and his chin came to rest against his shoulder._

_”Night...” Buck mumbled to his ear._

_”Night.” Eddie smiled tiredly and ran his hand against Buck's arm lazily, before settling to let it lay on top of it._

_It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep._


	3. Getting too close

They had the next 12 hours together, until they had to separate again. They slept late, had slow morning sex, ordered food and chatted with Christopher. Eddie was almost late from work as Buck clung to him until the last minute. As he was driving, he couldn't keep the smile away from his face, as he heard his phone cling from new messages from Buck.

 _Hope to see you soon!_ Eddie read the message as he finally got to the 136 station. It was followed by a picture of Bobby, Hen, Chim and Buck all trying to fit into a turn out coat which read 'Diaz' on the back. Eddie thought he should've probably taken all his gears with him.

Eddie felt the same longing back to the 118 station, but lucky or unlucky for him, a house fire brought them back together again.

”Buckley, Han, get the hose.” Bobby instructed as the 118 was the first one to appear on the scene.

A two storied detached house in a quiet suburb was on fire. The flames were raging on the first floor and smoke was already thick in the air. Normally these kind of fires weren't so bad, but it in the middle of the night only one neighbor had woken up to see find the house next to theirs on fire.

”Please, there's people inside!” The same neighbor who had called 9-1-1 now yelled from the pavement, holding his morning gown tighter around himself, looking a little alarmed by all the firefighters who were running around and trying to keep out of their way.

”Are you certain?” Hen asked as she stepped up to guide the man further away.

”The-the car...” The man pointed towards the dark blue car standing at the driveway next to a green one. ”She never goes anywhere without it. It seems she had company."

”Is the layout same as in your house?” Bobby questioned then, as he noticed the whole neighborhood had probably been build around the same time.

”Yes, it's only a mirror image from our house.” 

”Can you tell me where the bedrooms and stairs are?”

”Stairs are right in front of the door. The master bedroom should be on the right, last door.” The man explained, portraying his words with clear hand gestures.

”Thank you, sir. Please, step to the other side of the street.” Bobby instructed the man as he turned towards the 136 fire truck that had just arrived to the scene.

”Most likely one person trapped inside.” Bobby explained to the 136 captain as he got out. ”The fire has spread wide inside. We don't know if she's alive or not...”

”Cap!” Hen's voice made Bobby turn around to see her point towards the house. ”Second floor, window on the right. I saw movement in there!”

”Okay! Buckley, get to the ladders and one of your men can dive inside.”

”Diaz, you'll go.” Eddie nodded to the command and went to carry out the command.

”Cap! Cap!” Buck ran to Bobby, gaining a deep frown for not already being up on the ladder. ”I'll go with him. I heard the neighbor tell you about the layout."

Bobby considered ordering Buck back to his earlier duty, but knew it would only waste time. ”Fine. Orson, you'll go to the ladder. See if you can see her from there.”

In the mean time Buck had retrieved his mask and headed to Eddie, who was already waiting near the front door.

”Be careful, guys! The floors can be unstable!” Bobby yelled to them, even though he knew they were aware of that. He hated the feeling of sending his workers and friends to danger.

”We're going in.” Eddie spoke to the radio and felt Buck's hand against his back as they dived in. 

Buck thought he would never get used to the feeling of the heat that always hit against his body. The smoke was raging on the living room on their right as they made their way to the stairs. It made it difficult for them to see where they were going. Buck made sure he felt Eddie's back against his hand as they climbed the stairs. A loud groan went through the house as the structures moved.

”To the right.” Buck instructed as they got upstairs. 

Eddie headed towards the end of the corridor, towards the room where Hen had seen someone move. Buck checked the room before it, finding only a walk-in-closet, which continued to the bathroom. He had to take a few steps inside to make sure it was empty.

”Over here!” Buck heard Eddie call out and he quickly made his way to him. 

As Eddie opened the door he saw a woman lay unconscious in the middle of the room. ”Hey, hey, you okay?” He hurried to her side, shaking her a little, but got only incoherent mumble, before she fell back to unconsciousness. He took off his glove to check her pulse. It was weak against his fingers. He then noticed there was blood coming out of her nose and her cheek was swollen. Alarm-bells went off in his head.

”Eddie!” 

Eddie had no time to react as he saw something move fast at the corner of his eye before he felt a sharp pain at his temple and everything went black. 

Buck had just stepped to the doorway, when he saw a man approach Eddie from the behind with a baseball bat raised in his hands. Buck tried to call out his name, but was too late. The man hit Eddie hard and he fell limb to the floor beside the woman. Buck felt his heart stop beating for a second and all his instincts yelled at him for to run and check Eddie's condition, when his eyes landed on the armed man.

He was holding the baseball bat with both hands. Tightly, like his life depended on it. He had now turned towards him, pointing the bat towards him. Buck lifted his hands in a calming gesture, completely aware that he did not have time to calm the man down, but he had no choice. It was a miracle that the guy was still standing with all the smoke pushing its way upstairs, but it was clear that he was fumed by adrenaline and maybe even by some drug.

”It's okay. We're here to help. Just put down the bat and we can get out of here.” Buck tried to speak slow and calmly, but he knew the desperation could be heard from his voice.

”No!” The man yelled and tightened his grip. ”No one is taking her away from me!”

”I swear to you I'm not taking her away.” Buck took a step inside the room. He spared a glance towards Eddie, who was lying with his face towards him. Buck could see that the impact had smashed his mask. He felt his mouth go dry. Eddie would suffocate if he didn't get him out soon. The load groan echoed through the house again. ”Just let me help.”

 _'Buckley, Diaz, what's going on in there?'_ Buck could hear captain's voice in his ear, but he didn't have time to answer.

”NO! We were supposed to die together!” The man shouted even louder and swayed the bat towards him, forcing Buck to jump out of the way. ”You won't-” Then the man coughed loudly and took a rough breath. ”-won't take her...”

Buck swung himself forward as the man coughed and struggled to breathe, lowering his arms slightly. He took hold of the bat with his both hands and yanked it away from the man's hold, at the same time pushing the guy against the wall as hard as he possibly could to get him out of balance.

The man yelled in frustration before he succumbed to the floor. For a moment he tried to get up but the smoke was already affecting his body too much, making him fall to his stomach.

Buck threw the bat across the room and hurried to Eddie's side. He felt the floor getting more unstable by every passing second. 

_'You need to get out now!'_ The captain sounded alarmed now.

Buck didn't hesitate to take hold of Eddie and started to drag him towards the corridor. He placed him against the doorway, before hurrying back inside the room and lifting the woman up to his shoulder.

”No!” He heard the man still shout and crawl against the floor. 

Buck tightened his hold on the woman before taking her outside the room as well. He gently placed her down to her side before taking contact to his captain.

”Eddie is down. I need backup to get him and the victim out.” He told and was about to step back to the room, when floor suddenly disappeared with a loud crash, the man going down with it.

Buck swallowed hard, but didn't stay long to watch at the place the bedroom had once been. He crouched beside Eddie and groaned as he lifted him to his shoulder. ”It's okay, Eddie. Hang in there.” He muttered, mostly trying to reassure himself. 

Even the corridor's floor had started to feel unstable now. He glanced at the unconscious woman. With great difficulty, he crouched down to take hold of her arm and started to drag her towards the stairs. The way outside seemed like miles away. Eddie with his gears on weighted on his shoulder, making his movements difficult. He couldn't afford to stumble on the stairs, so he had to leave the woman on top of them. The heat was getting unbearable. The flames were licking the entrance even though it was hosed from the doorway. Buck stumbled outside, laying Eddie on the ground. He took his helmet and mask off, feeling like he couldn't breathe anymore.

”What happened?” Bobby was beside him in a second, crouching over Eddie and waving for Hen and Chim to get to them. 

”I-I...” Buck swallowed again. The sweat was stinging in his eyes and his throat felt like sandpaper. 

”Where's the woman?” 

Buck looked up to see Bosko hovering over him, ready to place the mask on her face.

”Corridor... second floor...” Buck told her, wishing she could get to her in time, but then his attention turned back to Eddie, who still laid unconscious with a bleeding head wound on his forehead.

”Buck, what happened?” Hen echoed the captain's earlier question, looking at him with a demanding look as Chimney took the helmet off from Eddie to take a better look at him.

”There was a-” Buck swallowed again, only now noticing he was clinging onto Eddie's turnout coat. ”There was a man. He probably set the whole place up in flames. He hit Eddie with a baseball bat.”

”His saturation is dropping.” Chim informed then and quickly put oxygen mask on Eddie.

”Shit...” Hen cursed and helped Chim to put a neck brace.

”Where's the guy?” Bobby looked alarmed after Bosko.

”Dead.” Buck told him, not wanting to think about that guy a moment longer. 

Bobby looked at him before nodding. ”Take Eddie to the ambulance and go to the hospital. We'll get more trucks here soon, so you won't be needed.”

Buck didn't protest as he followed Hen and Chim carry Eddie to the ambulance. Before going inside, Buck turned around to make sure Bosko had gotten out. She was now placing the woman to the same place Eddie had laid earlier. 

The following three hours were a mess. The moment they arrived to the hospital, Eddie was taken to inspection and soon after, police officers had come to question Buck about what he had witnessed inside the house. Buck had answered the best he could, while his mind wondered towards his boyfriend's condition. In the end the officers couldn't even tell him if the woman had made out okay and he had been left alone waiting to get at least some information about Eddie for an hour and a half. Chim and Hen had been called back to the scene soon after dropping Eddie off. Buck's thoughts were spiraling before the doctor finally came to talk to him and escorted him to Eddie's room.

Buck felt his heart squeeze uncomfortably as he saw Eddie still unconscious on the bed, surrounded by all the equipment. Buck thought he would hate the sound of heart monitor beeping, but now it felt like a definition of Eddie being alive, calming him down. For another hour, Buck sat beside the bed, holding onto Eddie's hand, trying to process his fear of losing Eddie before he would wake up. 

Bobby arrived after their shift officially ended, walking silently inside the room and placing his hand to Buck's shoulder, careful not to startle him.

”You okay?” He asked and settled on standing beside Eddie's bed, eyeing the pale man in it. ”The doctor said he's going to be fine. Just a small concussion.”

”Yeah...” Buck said, surprised to hear how hoarse his voice was and he quickly cleared his throat. ”It all happened so fast.”

Bobby only nodded and a silence settled between them. Buck guessed Bobby had already heard everything that had happened from the police.

”I-I don't know if I did the right thing?” Buck then said, his voice barely audible.

Bobby didn't say a word and instead fixed his eyes on the boy who he thought as his son, waiting patiently for him to continue.

”That-that guy...” Buck swallowed. ”I could've gotten him out of there. At first I carried Eddie out, then the woman, but...” He had to stop. He remembered making that decision. Of contacting Bobby instead of rushing back inside the room. ”I contacted you and only after that I was about to go back, when...”

”The floor gave in?” Bobby finished his sentence. ”Buck...” He shifted to the edge of the bed to get a better look at Buck. ”...I think you did the right thing. You would've fell with him if you had gone in. Getting in contact with me didn't take so long that it would've changed the outcome.”

”So...” Buck glanced at Bobby, but quickly looked away. ”...you don't think it got too close? I didn't make that guy be my way to get revenge on Doug?”

”The decisions we make on the field has to be made in seconds and the fact that you were going back inside that room, tells me that you would've tried to save him.” Bobby gave him a warm smile and reached out to shake his shoulder. ”Chin up, Buck. You saved two people today.” He then nodded towards Eddie, who was still sound asleep. ”I'll go get us coffee.”

Buck only nodded, smiling weakly, as Bobby lowered himself down from the bed and headed outside. Buck followed him go for a while, before moving his gaze back on Eddie. He then took a deep shuttering breath, feeling like his chest could collapse. He wiped his eyes fiercely to keep the tears at bay before leaning forward to gently run his hand on the side of Eddie's face, sniffing loudly at the same time. 

The warm skin made him feel a little calmer. His gaze fell on the bandage on Eddie's forehead. It had needed few stitches and would leave a scar. Buck had memorized every scar on Eddie's body. His hand found its way on Eddie's shoulder, ghosting the spot where an old bullet scar was. There was also one on his left hand. Buck had once asked where he had gotten those and from a bullet as an answer was all that he got. He hadn't questioned further, but he believed Eddie would tell him when he wanted to. There was also an childhood scar on Eddie's right knee, when he had climbed to the roof their house and fell down. His parents had gone haywire and he had been grounded for a month. Eddie had laughed as he had told the story, but he hadn't been so happy about it back in the day.

A stir of Eddie's body made Buck's gaze launch back on his face and he saw Eddie furrow his brows as he looked around in confusion. He was about to lift his hand on his face to examine the mask, when Buck stopped him by gently laying his own hand on top of his.

”It's okay, Eddie. Just an oxygen mask.” Buck said softly, knowing full well how much loud noises hurt when you had a concussion. 

Eddie seemed to relax and laid his head down on the pillow, closing his eyes again, but only for a moment. His gaze landed on Buck and he reached up with his free hand to pull down the mask, ignoring Buck's disapproval looks.

”How...” Eddie started but he had to pause to take a breath. ”How is... she?”

”She's going to make it.” Buck answered his question and squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

”Good...” Eddie breathed out and then coughed loudly.

Buck reached out to pour him a cup of water and lifted Eddie's head slightly to help him drink.

”Thanks.” Eddie sighed as he laid his head back down again, looking exhausted and little pale. ”What happened?”

”I'll tell all about it later. Now, put that mask back on.” Buck laughed as he saw the way Eddie smiled at him, as he made sure the mask was firmly around Eddie's mouth.

It didn't take long for Eddie to fall back asleep as Buck ran comforting circled to the back of his hand.

Eddie got sick leave for two days, but he had insisted on joining Buck to work every day and leave with a taxi as the first call came. Today had followed the same pattern, but only with the knowledge that he had to leave to the 136 station, but he was determined to enjoy the little time he had before his shift starting with his 118 family. After catching up with others, he sat down to the couches, a little further away from the others and called to Chris.

”Hi, Dad!” Christopher's voice was like music to Eddie's ears. They called each other every night if work gave in, but he still missed Chris like crazy.

”Hi, _mijo_!” 

Eddie was beaming. Buck smiled to himself as he approached the couch Eddie was sitting on. He stopped a few steps away, not wanting to interrupt the family-moment. 

”How was your day?” Eddie asked and then lifted his gaze to see Buck standing there. He frowned at him a little and then patted the couch beside him, clearly not understanding why Buck wasn't joining him.

Buck felt his heart leap and he hurriedly took his place beside Eddie, their arms and knees touching. Eddie turned the phone a little, so Chris could see Buck as well.

”...so Johnny lost the game, but he swore on revenge tomorrow.” Chris was smiling widely as he told his story. ”Buck!” He then beamed once he saw Buck's face appear on the screen.

”Hi, superman!” Buck greeted with a million dollar smile. ”Won't you come back already?”

”No!” Chris shook his head fiercely. ”You-you promised to take care of Dad, so I can stay here for two weeks.”

Buck felt Eddie's eyes on him and he felt a slight blush spread up his neck. 

”I'm not breaking our promise. I just miss you.”

”You'll be okay.” Chris said with his all-knowing voice and so Buck didn't have anything else to say to the matter.

Bobby approached the two from behind, smiling to see them chatting along with Christopher. It seemed the kid was having the time of his life. 

”It's time for bed, buddy.” Eddie said after he checked his watch, making his son smile wryly to the phone. Buck swore Chris stayed awake longer than necessary, just chatting away with his mates. "Don't make me call the camp leader and tell him you're still awake."

”Okay, Dad. Don't be so lame.” Chris finally said with a dramatic sigh. ”Remember to keep the wound clean.”

Eddie let out a laugh, but his eyes got wet at the same time. Buck looked at him, knowing full well how much Eddie missed Chris. He did too, but he bet Eddie had it worse.

”It seems Chris is doing fine?” Bobby approached the last steps after the boys said goodbye and put the phone down.

”Yeah.” Eddie agreed, but Buck shook his head.

”A little too much for my liking. I wonder how much longer he wants to stay the next time.” 

”Don't even talk about that.” Eddie groaned, resting his head against the coach. ”Alright, I should get going.” He then sighed and prepared to sit up, when Bobby gestured him to stay put.

”Actually, there's something I'd like to talk to you guys about.”

Buck and Eddie shared a look, afraid of what was coming. Bobby's expression didn't gave anything away and neither did his voice. Their captain sat down to the couch besides theirs.

”I talked to the board in the morning and told my opinion on your working situation.” Bobby started to tell, making both men shift in their seats. ”I told them it was doing both of you more trouble than good and to the teams as well.”

Eddie wasn't sure if their captain's choice of words were something that put a good word for them.

”They agreed and from this day forward, your welcomed back to 118 Eddie.” 

A smile broke through his face as Buck jumped up from his couch and yelled: ”I could kiss you!” He approached Bobby, who quickly lifted his hands to stop him.

”You can kiss your man instead. I'll survive with a hug.” He laughed and received a bear-hug from Buck before he turned to Eddie. Buck took hold of Eddie's face and gave him a deep kiss, making Eddie look a little shy, glancing around to make sure Bobby was the only one to see their share of affection.

”Thank you, cap.” Eddie finally managed to turn to Bobby as Buck let go of his face. ”I mean it.” He empathized and gave their captain a hug as well. 

”I told you it was going to be okay.” Bobby patted his back affectionately. ”They had even received Maddie's letter. It sounded like they were going to reconsider the whole policy of informing relationships to them. But now I'll go prepare us some dinner.”

”We will celebrate tonight!” Buck clapped his hands together in delight, already planning something and Eddie had no idea what.

”You mean tomorrow? Our shift will end only at two in the afternoon.” Eddie corrected him, receiving a rather disappointed look from Buck.

”Well, yeah, but we can... I don't know... buy a cake or order...” Buck trailed off and turned towards the kitchen where Bobby was examining the insides of the fridge. ”Bobby! Let's order something good!”

Bobby closed the door and looked at him with raised eyebrows. ”You sure? I was planning to make some pizza to celebrate.”

”O-okay, pizza it is then!” Buck quickly took back his earlier words and turned to Eddie again. ”And we...” He stepped closer to Eddie and stretched his arms over his shoulder. ”...we will celebrate tomorrow.”

”Mmm-hm?” Eddie hummed, wrapping his hands around Buck's waist, feeling a smile creep to his lips.”You have something in mind?”

”Hopefully in bed.” Buck clarified, smiling wickedly. Eddie thought he would never get over Buck's confidence in these matters. 

”You think so?” Eddie faked a frown.

”I know so.” Buck leaned in the rest of the way to press their lips together. 

”Okay, I'll let this pass this time, since you won't be seeing each other for a while, but come on, guys.” Chimney's voice interrupted their moment.

Bobby gave Chim a pointed look, making him look confused. 

”We are celebrating, Chim.” Buck told him, still not planning to step any further from Eddie. 

”For what?” Chim looked back at Bobby.

”For Eddie returning.” Bobby smiled as he chopped the ingredients.

”Really?” Chim beamed and turned towards the couple again. ”That's amazing. Congrats, man!” He lifted up the apple he had been eating before deciding to leave the two guys alone and walking to the kitchen.

”I think...” Eddie unwrapped his hands and took hold of Buck's arms to gently guide them away from his shoulders. ”...we need to save some for tomorrow.” He smiled to the disappointed look on Buck's face and reached down to smack his ass before going to join the others, Buck trailing behind him with a pleased smile.


	4. Pequeña familia

Both, Eddie and Buck, were equally enthusiastic to finally see Christopher again. They had had a great two weeks, just the two of them, but there had still been that absence that only Chris could fill. They had facetimed with Chris the previous night and the boy had been a little sad that the camp was coming to an end. Buck had laughed to that, but Eddie had seemed hurt. Buck had squeezed his knee for comfort. He knew how Eddie felt, but all the kids were like that when they spent time with friends. It was more important that Chris had had a great time than that he didn't want to get home yet.

”Shouldn't it be here already?” Buck leaned closer to Eddie to see his wristwatch. They were outside Christopher's school, waiting for that bus to arrive.

”You asked that a minute ago.” Eddie smiled amusingly at him.

”Well, time goes slo...” Buck trailed off and he suddenly looked at something beside Eddie.

”Morning, mister Diaz.” 

Eddie turned towards the voice and suddenly the whole morning turned not so pleasant. It was Chris's English teacher, miss Flores, who was standing beside him and he didn't quite know how to react.

”Morning. Uh... why are you here?” He didn't mean it to come out so bluntly. He had talked things through with her the day after the skateboard accident and hadn't thought about her since, but Buck was there standing beside him and he might think differently. Eddie was too afraid to turn and look at Buck's expression.

”I wanted to come and meet the kids. The school is one of the organizers of the camp and I'm the spokesperson. So I wanted to see if the kids liked the place.” She replied and then she looked pass Eddie with a small frown between her eyebrows.

”Miss Florens, this is Buc... Evan Buckley.” Eddie had to take a moment to think if he should introduce Buck as his boyfriend. They hadn't told about their relationship to anyone else beside their work-family and Maddie.

”Buck. Actually...” Buck held out his hand to greet Miss Florens. 

”Oh, you're Buck!” Miss Florens face suddenly lit up and from the confused look the men shared with each other, she realized she had to explain how she knew about him. ”Uh- Chris talks a lot about you. He often tells me that you have helped him with his homework or I catch him talking to his friends about your movie nights for example.” She then looked back at Eddie with narrowed eyes. ”I thought I was right when I told you it might be a good idea to think you didn't like horses. I had heard too much of Buck to know there was something going on.”

Eddie fell speechless. He had suspected she had meant something else when she had said those words, but he had no idea she knew who Buck was... or might be to him in the future.

”You never told me about that, Eddie.”

Eddie wasn't looking at Buck, but he could hear the smugness in his voice and knew Buck was smiling at him. 

”Well, we were only best buddies then.” He spared a glance at Buck, who was still smiling at him.

”Did Christopher enjoy the camp?” Miss Florens changed the subject, feeling like she had become a third wheel all of a sudden.

”Yeah, he really did. He said he could've stayed there for another two weeks.” Eddie told her and Buck could still hear the bitterness in his voice, making him smile a little.

”I'm glad to hear that.” Miss Flores smiled widely and then excused herself to go talk with the other parents.

”Was I jealous of her for nothing?” Buck asked the moment she was out of their hearing range.

”Were you jealous?” A wide smile appeared on Eddie's face as he teased Buck.

”It wasn't obvious?” Buck huffed out a laugh. He had wallowed in misery for weeks after he had heard about Miss Florens' existence. Thinking that Eddie would start dating and he would be left behind, pining after him like a sad puppy.

”I thought I just imagined it, but... yes, it was quite obvious now that I think about it.” Eddie said and laughed as he got a little push from Buck's shoulder.

Their conversation was interrupted when the bus rounded the corner and soon the kids were stepping outside one by one, all greeted by their parents. Buck rose to his tiptoes to see better inside the bus and get a glimpse of Christopher.

”Oh, oh, he's right there!” He pointed to the front of the bus and hurried to the door, Eddie right there behind him.

”Dad!” Chris called out with his bright voice as he recognized his father in the crowd. ”Buck!”

”Hey, superman!” Buck was gleaming. Christopher's good mood catching up to him immediately.

”Hey, _mijo_!” Eddie scooped Chris up to his arms to give him a hug. God, he had missed his son so much.

”Da-aad...” Christopher complained loudly. Not wanting his friends to see him hugging with his father like this.

Buck felt his chest tighten when he saw the disappointment in Eddie's eyes as he put Chris down.

”Okay, okay... I'll go get your stuff, alright?” Eddie ruffled Chris' hair, gaining a protesting shake of a head, before walking to line for the luggage.

”Are you coming to our place tonight, Buck?” Chris asked after saying goodbye to his friends.

”Uh, yeah, we actually have a little surprise for you.” Buck told him, hoping that it would be a pleasant surprise.

”Really?” A mischievous smile then appeared to his face. ”I bet I can get you to tell me what it is before we get home.”

”Such arrogance!” Buck gasped out dramatically. ”Bring it on, kiddo.” He then challenged, gaining a heartwarming laugh.

”Calm down, Eddie.” Buck resisted the urge to laugh as Eddie paced around the kitchen, trying to remember what he had come to get, but feeling too nervous to remember.

”What if he doesn't like it, huh? What would we do then? I don't want to end this, but Chris's opinion matter the most...” Eddie was ranting and the speed of his voice fastened with every word.

”Eddie...” Buck stepped in front of him to calm him down, but Eddie ducked around him. ”Eddie.” He took hold of Eddie's arm to make him turn around to face him. ”Chris'll be alright with it. And if he doesn't in the beginning... he will be. I promise.”

Eddie took a deep breath to calm himself down. ”Okay... Okay. I know he adores you and I shouldn't freak out about this, but...”

”Hey, I know, I'm nervous too, but we have to tell him.” Buck ran his hands up and down Eddie's arms to calm him down. ”Ready now?”

”Ready.” Eddie then locked his eyes with him, those deep, brown, gorgeous eyes that Buck often got lost in. ”I-”

”I love you too. Now, get the hell in there.” 

Eddie laughed as Buck turned him around and almost pushed him out of the kitchen towards the living room. They walked to the couch where Chris was watching TV, but stopped few feet away. Chris was fast asleep.

”It must've been a rough two weeks.” Buck said with a smile as Eddie leaned over his son to pick him up. 

”Yeah, it seems so.” Eddie said with a grunt as he lifted Chris to his arms and started to carry the kid into his own bed. 

”We'll tell him tomorrow then.” Buck said as he followed them to Christopher's bedroom.

Eddie sighed and then put Chris to his bed, careful not to wake him up. ”I guess we have to. I'm afraid I can't get much sleep.” He looked up at Buck before leaning over to get Chris's shoes off.

”Hmm... what to do in the middle of the night when you can't sleep?” Buck wondered out loud with lowered voice and smiled mischievously. 

Eddie only glanced at him and shook his head with a wry smile. He put the shoes carefully to the floor to not make a sound and then tuck Chris in, giving a kiss to his forehead. 

”Off we go then.” He then said as he walked pass Buck towards the corridor.

”What's the surprise...?” A tired voice echoed from the bed and Buck stopped Eddie from walking out of the room.

”Am I correct to think that you won't get back to sleep until we tell you that?” Buck questioned with raised eyebrows as he walked to sit on the edge of the bed.

”Yeah.” Chris's voice got a little brighter again and he rubbed his eyes to get the tiredness out of them, ready to hear the surprise.

Buck looked up at Eddie, who smiled fondly and seemed to ponder what to say. Buck stayed silent as well, knowing it would have to be Eddie who told Chris.

” _Mijo_...” Eddie started as he crouched beside the bed and gathered his son's hands into his. ”You know I like Buck, don't you?” Chris only nodded firmly for an answer. ”Okay... so what would you think if I told you that I love Buck?”

Buck swallowed nervously as he watched Chris think for a moment.

”Like the way you loved Mom?” Chris asked then, tickling the palm of his father's hand slightly.

”Yeah, like I loved your Mom.” Eddie smiled, knowing this way Chris would understand the best.

There was a long silence again and Buck felt his heart drop as Chris's face suddenly turned sad. 

”Hey, what is it, Chris?” Eddie ran his hand through his son's hair, trying to calm him down.

”Does that mean Buck will leave as well?”

The question made both Eddie and Buck choke. This was certainly not what they had wanted for Chris to think about.

”No, no, no, _mijo_! Buck will be staying here much more than before.” Eddie hurried to answer, his voice breaking a little. Buck reached out to caress his back, to know he had his support. ”In fact, I was planning to ask him if he wanted to move in with us.”

Eddie felt Buck's hand cease on his back and he quickly glanced towards him to see the shocked expression there. He hadn't planned to ask this way, but he was already certain what Buck's answer would be.

”You are moving in here?” A smile had appeared on Chris' face again as he turned to look at Buck with wide eyes.

”Uh...” Buck swallowed and tried to find the words. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he felt lightheaded, but somehow he managed to mutter out: ”Yeah, I'll move in.” He then glanced at Eddie, who was smiling in relief. 

”I'm sorry, Buck.” Eddie sighed the moment he closed the door of Christopher's room behind him.

”What for?” Buck still felt a little lightheaded and tried to wrap his head around of what had just happened.

”I shouldn't have put you into that situation. Asking about moving in in front of Christopher.” Eddie raised his voice a little as they walked to the living room.

Buck let out a laugh and shook his head. ”I uh...” He took a slow step towards Eddie, clearly trying to control his smile. ”I couldn't have said no anyway.”

”Really?” Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and examined Buck closely as he walked even closer.

”I just... would have never thought we would move so fast when we've been going out for only two weeks.” Buck spoke out, but there was no regret in his voice. ”I thought we had commitment issues.”

Eddie huffed out a laugh, the one Buck loved so much. ”Well... we have time to create them later.” Eddie's mind started to blur as he now felt Buck's breath against his face and his eyes lowered to his lips.

”We should celebrate...” Buck said as he ran his hands against Eddie's muscular arms, his gaze watching the movement, like he was already somewhere else in his mind. Then he suddenly lowered his hands to Eddie's ass and pulled him against his body.

Eddie let out a surprised sound before smiling with Buck and cupping his face. The kiss was slow and short as Buck pulled his head back. His eyes were fixed on Eddie's mouth and he bit down his lower lip. 

”I can't wait to get you inside the bedroom, kiss your beautiful lips and take you deeeep in my mouth.” Buck said with a low and husky voice.

Eddie burst out to laughter and Buck saw the blush rise to his cheeks.

”I'm sorry. I just can't...” Eddie tried to collect himself. ”You know I'm not good at this... talking.” He then said with a straight face, locking his eyes with Buck.

Buck only smiled. ”Well, yeah, but you can always learn.” He said confidently, too confidently for Eddie's taste. ”How about...” Buck bit down his lip again as he thought. ”...'I've been wanting to run my hand down on your hunky abs all day'.”

Eddie burst out a laughter again. ”Those abs?” He looked down on Buck's body judgingly.

”Oh, you love my abs.” Buck's smile only widened confidently.

”Love is an overstatement...” Eddie said as he ran his hand down Buck's front absentmindedly. ”...but yeah, I don't have any complaints.”

”That's the best I can get out of you, is it?” Buck asked and they shared a laugh. He made a mental note to himself to make Eddie the best dirty-talker anyone had ever heard, although he would be the only one to witness that. 

Eddie started to back towards the bedroom, guiding Buck with him by his hands.

Buck could feel Eddie's eyes on him as he filled the dishwasher. He tried to pretend he didn't notice, but was smiling to himself. 

”You want to participate?” He finally asked and turned to look at Eddie, who was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, like he was trying to decide on something. 

”No, I'm good. Carry on.” Eddie spoke with a light voice nodding towards the still open dishwasher.

”So this's why you wanted me to move in? To be your personal dishwasher filler?” Buck frowned, but his smile had widened. 

”That's right. It has nothing to do with your looks.” Eddie smiled back and felt his stomach twist as Buck took a step closer just enough to reach forward to give him a quick peck, but that wasn't enough for Eddie, who quickly took hold of the hem of Buck's shirt to guide him back.

Buck didn't protest as he stepped even closer and gave Eddie another kiss, but pulled away quickly again. ”What is Chris doing?”

”Playing a game with my phone.” Eddie bit down his lower lip and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Buck licked his lips and moved forward so he was more leaning than standing against Eddie, capturing his lips again. It had been three weeks since Christopher had gotten back from the camp. Buck still couldn't believe the family-life he was now living wasn't going to end at some point. It was his life now. The thought made him happier than he had been... well, ever. The weeks had been great, but it also meant that he and Eddie hadn't had much of alone time together. So, moments like these were rare and they took everything they could out of it.

The kiss was slow and lazy, like they were taking their time of just enjoying to explore each others mouths. Eddie's hands wandered under Buck's shirt, running lazily against his bare back as Buck ran his hands through Eddie's hair, enjoying the feeling. Buck was just about to settle more comfortably against Eddie's body when they heard Chris's voice call out from the living room:

”Dad! Grandma and -pa are calling!” 

Eddie broke the kiss and groaned out loud in frustration.

”Just like them to interrupt when I'm having a good time.” He said and for a moment longed for Buck's mouth before making a move to go to the living room.

”Hold...” Buck took a hold of his arm to make Eddie face him. Then he reached up to correct his hair carefully. ”You don't wanna look like you've been snogging with somebody.”

Eddie snorted and headed to the living room when Buck was satisfied with his hair. Buck stayed behind to continue where he had left off with the dishes.

Eddie sat down beside Chris and took the phone from him, opening the video call so his parents could see them.

” _Hola_!” Eddie greeted them and turned the phone so Chris could fit in too.

” _HolaHola_ , Christopher!” Eddie's mom beamed and waved back. Eddie wished they could visit more often. They clearly missed Christopher a lot.

”How was the camp?” Eddie's dad asked from Chris, whose face lit up. It still took him a moment to decide where to start. Eddie knew this call was going to last quite some time.

”How are you, Edmundo?” His dad asked once Chris finally finished the highlights of his trip.

”I'm great. Work has kept me busy like always.” Eddie caught himself smiling. He really meant what he said. Work or workmate were the same thing after all.

” _Si_ , like always...” His dad shook his head a little, but then changed the subject. ”We got cheap plane tickets for next week. I'm sure your guest room is available?”

”Yeah, sure... of course...” Eddie glanced towards the kitchen, wondering how they should arrange things with Buck. He had just moved in and Eddie already had to make him go live with his sister.

”Has Chris been much at abuela's?” His mom then questioned. He knew the conversation would turn to his lack of time once more.

”Not so much. Carla has been able to help more and...” Eddie cleared his throat. ”...my workmate.”

”Your workmate? Oh, Eddie, you really should find a woman by your side.” His mother sighed, but she was smiling, so Eddie didn't feel like she was too serious, not this time anyway. Maybe they had given up on him finding anyone. They were really going to be in for a surprise when he would tell them about Buck. He had no idea how they would take it.

”Dad doesn't n-need to. He has Buck.” Chris suddenly answers with a straight face, like it was no news at all.

Eddie knew the shock he felt showed on his face as he turned to look at Chris, who was only eyeing the phone, clearly not realizing how much he had revealed. But this was Eddie's fault. He should've told Chris beforehand not to say a word, but he could still save this. He could say Buck was only helping out, but as he looked at the phone again, the expressions his parents' wore, made him realize it was already too late.

”Uhh... let me talk to them in private, Chris.” Eddie ruffled his son's hair before getting up and starting to walk towards the kitchen.

”What does...?” His dad shook his head. He looked... mad. Eddie felt a cold chill run down his spine. ”Who is Buck?”

”You remember Buck? He works at the 118 too.” Eddie leaned against the island for support and glanced up at Buck, who had turned from the sink and was now frowning at him.

Eddie waved for him to come over. ”He uh... he just moved in.”

Buck was just rounding the island, when Eddie suddenly lifted his hand up, signaling for him to stop. Eddie felt his stomach turn as he saw the horrified expressions on his parents' faces.

”Edmundo, are you telling us you're gay?” His father's voice was shaking. Like he was barely able to keep his emotions in control. His mother was only staring somewhere pass their computer screen.

”No, Dad, I'm telling you I'm dating Buck. That's it.” He rubbed the side of his face in a sign of distress as Buck knew. He watched silently from the side, feeling worried for Eddie. His boyfriend looked scared.

”I don't understand...” Eddie's mom finally said with a low voice. 

”Just say hi to him, okay? That's all I'm asking.” Eddie pleaded, surprised that he was able to keep the turmoil out of his voice. ”We can talk later.” 

Eddie nudged his head for Buck to come over. Buck looked petrified. He took a deep breath before shakily walking beside Eddie and on to the screen. He had never met anyone's parents. Abby's mom didn't count. She had the Alzheimer's disease and could never even remember who he was, but Eddie's parents... judging by the expressions on their faces, they were certainly going to remember him now.

”Uh... hi, good to see you again, Mr and Mrs Diaz.” Buck blurted, his voice shaking a little and he gave them a nervous smile.

Eddie was one hundred percent certain if that smile didn't win his parents over, nothing would. But all Buck got was a tight, fake smile from his mother and a cold stare from his father, who was pursing his lips together, looking like he had nothing to say.

”Mom...” Eddie was extremely disappointed. Not so much for them reacting badly to him dating a man, but the way they didn't even have the decency to act nice for Buck.

”Uh, nice to see you too, Buck.” His mother seemed to snap out of her solemn thoughts and smiled, a small smile, but at least it was real this time. His dad only got up from the couch they had been sitting on and disappeared from the screen.

”We'll talk when you get here, okay?” Eddie asked and got a nod from his mother.

” _Por supuesto, amor_.” She answered before looking after her husband and ending the call.

”That... didn't go well.” Eddie sighed and almost threw the phone to the counter. He felt sick.

”It's okay. They'll come around.” Buck tried to comfort him and hugged him from behind, placing a kiss to his shoulder. Eddie was tense in his arms.

”Like your parents did?” Eddie spoke out, his feelings getting the better of him, but regretted it immediately when he felt Buck's whole body tense and he stepped back. ”Buck... I'm sorry... I-”

”No, it's okay...” Buck said hurriedly. ”I just... don't like to talk about them.”

”I know, and you don't have to.” Eddie murmured.

”They'll come around, Eddie. They love you and Chris.” Buck reassured him. He was certain Eddie's parents would be glad once they got over of the shock. Buck knew that since his parents didn't love him, at least not the way Eddie's parents loved their son and grandson.

”They'll have to.” Eddie only said firmly and kissed him. His parents would have to accept Buck as part of the family. There was no other way around it.

Buck didn't recognize the car that was parked in front of their house next to Eddie's, but he soon realized it was a rental, which had to belong to Eddie's parents. Buck parked on the side of the road and got out. For a moment he stood beside his car, hesitating. He didn't know if he would be interrupting by going inside, but standing there seemed out of place as well. So, he steeled himself and started to walk towards the house. The moment he opened the front door, he heard arguing coming from the living room. The conversation was mostly spoken in Spanish so Buck couldn't understand much of it, but he knew what it was about: him.

”I just don't understand, Edmundo, how you suddenly started a relationship with another man.” Eddie's mom asked and that was fine. She only wanted to understand.

”It just... happened. I didn't quite understand it myself first, but then I realized I was falling in l..” Eddie started to explain, but was interrupted by his dad shifting uncomfortably and sighing loudly. He glared at his dad, who then faced his gaze and snapped.

” _Por favor_ , Edmundo, Christopher needs a mother figure and you bring in some stranger to live in your house. Can't you see how that much affects on him?”

Eddie felt his anger rise immediately after hearing his father starting to speak.

”I and Chris have known him for over two years. He was my best friend and still is. The only thing that has changed is that we are in a relationship. I don't see how that affects Chris at all.” He spoke out, glaring at his dad in disappointment.

”He's just so young and he doesn't have kids of his own and Chris has special needs. What happens when he gets tired of it? We just want what's best for you, Eddie.” His mother spoke again and Eddie felt like he had lost her support as well. He had thought she had at least tried to understand, but it seemed she had some stupid preconception about Buck as well.

”And you know that better than me? Huh? You know what's better in my own life than I do?” Eddie was now yelling. Was it really too much to expect his parents would be happy for him? Just for once? ”You've always thought you know better than anyone else!”

”You've always been a rebellion!” His dad shout out as well. ”You ruined your life for leaving family business and going to Afghanistan. Marrying Shannon, who ran out on you and then moving here, ripping Chris off of his roots.”

”If I hadn't done the things I had, I'd still be working beside you and be miserable. I'm happy here, Dad! I have a new family: my workmates, abueala and Pepa, Buck. How hard is it to understand?”

”Oh, so you're saying we aren't your family anymore? That we aren't as important?”

”N-” Eddie tried to deny it, but he was cut off.

”Mark my words, Edmundo, we will never leave Christopher's life and will not let him be raised by some unmoral family.”

”Guess what, Dad? _You_ don't get a say in this.” Eddie put his foot down. He wasn't going to discuss with this any further with them.

Buck was about to turn around and go outside to give them some privacy, when he heard a small voice call out his name:

”Buck...” 

Christopher was standing in the hallway, looking scared because all the fighting.

”Hi, Chris.” He whispered and quickly walked over to him, crouching to his level. ”It's okay.”

”They are fighting again.” Chris only said, this time sounding only disappointed.

”Well, that's how adult are sometimes. Let's go outside and give them some privacy, okay?” He picked Chris into his arms and carried him outside, carefully closing the door behind them.

Buck lowered Chris to sit on the steps and sat down beside him.

”You and Dad never fight...” Chris mumbled, but it made Buck smile a little.

”We don't have to. We already agree on things so we don't have to fight.”

”Why can't they agree on th-things?” Chris asked as he stared at the front yard, still clearly upset.

”I'm sure they will, once they hear each others' thoughts, okay?” Buck nudged Chris's shoulder a little, finally making the kid smile a little. He then realized it had become quiet inside the house. ”See? I think they already stopped.”

Right at the same moment the front door was opened and Eddie's parents stepped outside. Buck got up to his feet and rubbed the palm of his hands nervously against his trousers, looking between the two. 

”Uh... are you leaving already?” He asked and peeked behind them inside the house to see if Eddie was following them, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Buck only received a glare from Eddie's parents, like he didn't exist in their eyes and they only turned to speak at Chris.

”We have to go now, Christopher.” Eddie's mom crouched beside her grandson and caressed his hair fondly. ”But we'll see you very soon, okay?”

”Okay...” Chris nodded and gained a kiss to his forehead from her.

Once she got up again, they headed to their car, not even glancing behind.

”Bye...” Buck called out after them, but got no response.

”Chris, what are you...?” Eddie called out from the inside before seeing Buck standing there. ”Oh, you're already home. Buck, I...” He didn't know how to begin to tell him about their argument.

”It's okay, Eddie. Really. Don't worry about my feelings.” Buck quickly answered. ”Let's get inside.” He picked Chris up once more with a grunt and carried him inside, feeling Eddie's hand caress his back as he passed him.

Eddie watches as his parents' car reversed out of the driveway and speeded off. He clenched his jaw before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He heard Christopher's voice echo from the inside as he said something to Buck. The sound made it easier to relax as he remembered he had an amazing little family waiting inside. So, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The only thing he could do was to wait and hope his parents would come around, like Buck had told him they would.


	5. Part of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated to write this chapter and even more the ones that follows this, but I hope they make at least some sense. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself... Anyways, please enjoy and I'd love to hear your thought!

It had been a month since Eddie had that fight with his parents. For the first two weeks, he had waited for them to contact him and maybe even apologize. After that, his confidence towards his parents coming to their senses started to waver. Eddie thought about the relationship between him and his parents for a while as he waited in the car outside of Chris' school, before his son's classes would end. But he soon realized he had much more important things to think about and those things were way more happy: it was the Christopher's birthday and even though they had already celebrated it last weekend with Chris's friends, Buck had insisted that they spent a little celebration on the official day as well. Eddie hadn't argued. He had only wished that Buck wouldn't buy any more presents that would take over the house one day soon. So, the surprise would be Chris' favorite food: hamburger with fries and a cake as a dessert.

Buck had wanted to stay behind to get everything ready as Eddie left to pick up Chris. Eddie didn't have to wallow in his thoughts much longer, when the kids started to make their way towards the parking lot and separated towards their own drives. 

”Dad!” Chris shouted as he saw his father get out of their car and walk towards him.

”Hey, how was school today?” 

”Boring...” Chris sighed dramatically, making Eddie smile.

”Of course it was. Nothing interesting happened?” He tried to question, gaining a pondering look from Chris.

”I got many birthday cards!” He then declared happily. ”Our homeroom teacher had asked everyone to make a card for my birthday.”

”Wow, that's amazing. Can I see them?” Eddie glanced around to make sure Chris's friends had already left before picking him up in his arms. Otherwise Chris wouldn't have let him do that. His kid grew up way too fast for his liking.

”Later. I want Buck to see them too.” Chris replied and patted his backpack to make him know that they were safe and sound.

”Mister Diaz?” 

Unfamiliar voice made him turn around to see a woman standing beside him and behind her was Athena, but instead of a happy greeting, she gave him an odd look, like she was uncomfortable to be there.

”Athena? What is this about?” He confirmed and looked puzzled between the two.

”My name is Amalia Courtney. I'm from the Los Angeles Country Department of Children and Family Services.” The woman spoke out. ”We have a warrant for taking Christopher Diaz with us in speculation of violating his welfare.”

For a second, all Eddie could do was to stare at her. He couldn't be hearing right. They must've gotten the wrong person. But she had said Chris's name loud and clear and Athena was there, so there had to be no mistake.

”Dad?” Chris asked with confusion in his voice.

Eddie glanced at his son before turning back to the woman. ”No...” He let out a nervous laugh. ”This has to be some kind of misunderstanding...” He felt eyes on them as all the parents that were still picking up their children were now observing the situation.

”I'm afraid there's no misunderstanding. If you'd give Christopher to me, then you can read the warrant...”

Before Eddie could protest, the woman had stepped closer and reached out to take Chris from his arms.

”Dad?” Chris's uncertain voice made him snap out of his shock and he stepped out of her reach.

”No, you can't just take my...” He was stopped as Athena stepped up and placed a calm, reassuring hand, to his shoulder.

”Eddie, I know this is hard, but you have to stay calm, okay, and let them sort this out.”

”What is there to sort out? There's nothing to sort!” He knew he was losing his temper now.

”Sir, if you'd please just read...” The woman tried to get his attention once more and she placed a piece of paper into his other hand.

Eddie just glanced down at it, like he was ready to burn it if he only had matches.

”I am not giving my son to you. This is crazy...” Eddie was about to take another step back, but Athena's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

”Dad!”

”Eddie. Eddie!” She demanded his attention, when she noticed that his eyes were wandering around the parking lot, like he was going to make a run for it. ”Calm down, okay? You need to explain to Christopher what's going on, so he's not scared.”

For a moment Athena just stared into Eddie's eyes. She saw the despair and fear in them and she felt so bad for him, but she had done her best to cancel the whole case when she had accidentally heard Christopher's name said out loud as she had passed her bosses office and demanded to be the one to accompany the social worker. The shock and fear in Eddie's eyes then turned to understanding as Athena knew it would. Eddie was a father and he would do anything to keep his son from freaking out. 

Eddie took a shaking breath and gently put Chris down, crouching in front of him. 

”Hey, Chris, Athena and this nice lady here are going to take you with them, okay?” He started, trying fiercely not to let his voice falter. He ran his hand through Chris' curly hair. ”You're going to be a good boy, right?”

Chris nodded a little hesitantly. Then he fixed his gaze on his father's eyes. ”Why... are you sad?”

Eddie had to fight with everything he got for not to let the tears he was holding run down his cheeks. ”I'm just a little sad that we can't do a movie night tonight, but you know what? We'll do it as soon as you get home, okay?”

”Okay...”

”That's my boy.” Eddie forced a smile on his face and kissed Christopher's forehead. ”Everything will be alright. I'll see you soon.”

”Have you ever been inside a police car?” Athena then asked from Chris who shook his head, biting his lower lip. ”Would you like to?” Then she received an excited smile and a nod. ”Okay, then. Say bye to your Dad and follow me.”

Eddie felt grateful that Athena was there. She knew what Chris liked and made the depart so much easier, if it could be any easier. Eddie rose to his feet as he watched Athena escort Chris to her patrol car, explaining what happened after she arrested a bad people.

”We'll contact you later tonight, mister Diaz.” The social worker told him and nodded towards the piece of paper. ”Please, read it thoroughly. We are only making sure Chris is taken care of.”

Eddie couldn't even look at her. He nodded with his teeth pressed together, still fighting the tears. With that, the social worker followed Athena and after the patrol car was out of the sight, Eddie made his way through the parking lot. He tried not to look at anyone as he walked to his car and slammed the door shut, but he could feel their eyes on him; judging him. He could hear the whispers which said that they had known he was a bad father the moment they first laid their eyes on him, that Chris needed a mother to his life. He felt sick.

Buck had stayed behind to get everything ready. He had set the table, made sure the hamburgers and fries were fresh and warm and he decorated the house with some more balloons, putting away the old ones from the weekend that already looked quite depressing by the way they were laying on the ground half empty. Buck put on some music as he heard the car curve to the driveway and headed towards the door.

”Everything is set! The food is set, Chris's favorite dessert is on the fridge. Only one thing's missing...” Buck was dancing around the entrance, trying to take a sneak behind Eddie to see Chris, but there was no one there. ”Wait, where's Chris?” Then he noticed the look on Eddie's face, like he was completely lost. He just stood there in the doorway, staring at him with uncertain eyes.

”Eddie?”

”They took him...” Eddie finally whispered, shrugging his shoulders.

”Who...? Who took him?” Buck quickly turned off the music and stepped closer, trying to understand. ”What are you talking about?”

”Ch-child welfare...” Eddie's voice broke a little and before he could break down completely, Buck was there to hold him tight against his chest. 

”Why? I don't...” Buck looked pass his shoulder to the yard, like he was still expecting for Chris to appear and tell him it was all just a joke, but he knew from the way Eddie was literally shaking, that it was no joke.

”My parents.” Eddie said with such a cold voice that it send chills down Buck's spine.

Buck took a step back to take a proper look at his boyfriend, to see if he really meant it. ”You sure?”

”You weren't there, Buck. They were... furious.” Eddie explained his argue with his parents, his eyes burning with anger now. ”I need to call them.” He then took out his phone and dialed his mother's number, knowing that she was easier to talk with than his dad.

Buck could only stand there and watch. Still trying to wrap his head around the situation. Could Eddie's parents hate the idea of them being together so much that they were willing to go through such a bureaucracy to get Chris to themselves? 

”What did you say to them?” Eddie demanded to the phone the moment it was answered.

”I can't talk to you, Edmundo.” His mother only said to the phone, hurriedly, like she had something more important to do than talk to her son whose child had just been taken away from him.

The small hope Eddie had had for his parents not to be involved in this, crumbled the moment he heard his mother's voice. Eddie swore he had never hated them more.

” _Mamá_? _Mamá_!” He shouted to the phone, although he knew she had already hang up on him. He screamed in frustration and threw the phone across the room to the wall, making it smash into pieces. 

Buck startled by the action, but quickly recovered and went to hug Eddie once more, to calm him down. He wanted to say it was going to be all right, that they would see Chris soon, but no words came out of his mouth. So, for a long while, they just stood there, the front door still open and holding each other like their life depended on it. 

”Okay. Okay...” Buck didn't know who he tried to calm down more, him or Eddie, but someone had to start thinking this situation rationally. The thing was, Buck wasn't much of a rational thinker, so he was way out of his comfort zone right now. But Eddie couldn't do that right now, so it was up to Buck. 

So, first things first was to go through the document. He paced around the entrance as he tried to concentrate on the text. 

”Wait. What?” Buck's suddenly stopped and turned to look at Eddie with horrified expression. 

Eddie had been leaning against the wall, feeling like his head was going to split up and frowned as he saw the look on Buck's face. 

”This says that _I'm_ abusive towards Chris both mentally and physically.” Buck was shocked as he read out loud. ”Our relationship makes the environment unsuitable for Christopher to live in." 

”Let me see that...” Eddie stepped to him and took the papers from Buck. He had tried to read it through in his car after Chris had been taken, but he hadn't been able to concentrate on it. ”Okay, this confirms it. They've gone insane.” He felt his anger rise again as he read the accusations. 

”But they must know they can't prove any of this.” Buck said, his voice shaking. He couldn't believe this was happening. ”Hey, there's a phone number where we can call.” He looked around to see where he had put his phone. For a moment he had to think what he had been doing before Eddie had showed up and turned their lives upside down. Then he headed to the kitchen and found his phone laying on the counter. He dialed the number and was just about to press the call button, when a thought occurred to him. There was one person who he had turned to before when he had thought about these things. 

”You know what? I'm most likely the worst person to understand the bureaucracy.” He then said to Eddie who looked like a zombie as he hovered in the doorway of the kitchen. ”But I know Carla does.” 

For the first time since returning, Buck saw a glimmer of light in Eddie's eyes. 

Buck was used to see Carla when things got rough, but this time he was more relieved to see her than ever before. They really needed her support and knowledge about the system. 

”What's wrong, Buckaroo?” Was the first thing she asked when Buck opened the door at her. 

Carla didn't hesitate to sit them both down and didn't listen at Eddie's protest. Buck was glad she had that effect on Eddie, since the man had barely done anything else than pace around and trying to get hold of his sisters and aunt. 

”Okay, so you have the documents they gave you?” Carla asked as she placed two steaming mugs of coffee in front of them and sat to the chair opposite of them. 

”Here.” Eddie pushed papers the social worker had given him towards her and they waited in silence as she read them through. 

”Okay.” She finally said calmly as she put the last paper down. ”I know these accusations are totally inaccurate, but you have to remember that the social workers don't know that, so they want some evidence to know that Christopher is safe with you. They want what's best for Chris.” 

”What's best for him is to be home...” Eddie raised his voice and was about to start complaining about the situation when Carla quickly interrupted him. 

”Yes, but they want to make sure of that. They don't know you guys, okay? Usually these situations are handled very quickly but it seems every department in this city is crowded from cases. You have to be patient _AND_ do everything they tell you to do.” She then looked pointedly at Eddie. ”Do not go see him unless you're authorized to do so. Do not speak with Chris if it's not allowed. I know this must be agonizing, but if you behave, this will be over faster, okay?” 

Buck looked over at Eddie who was nodding lightly and was staring absentmindedly at the table. He had hoped for Carla to storm into the department and by some miracle get Chris back home the same night, but of course she couldn't do that. But Buck knew Eddie had hoped something along the lines judging by the look in his eyes. He carefully placed their hands together under the table, making Eddie jump out of his thoughts. 

”I'll call the number and ask them about details, but usually a social worker visits the child's home to check the living conditions and then interview the parents.” Carla continued to explain the protocol. 

”When-when do we get to see Chris?” Buck didn't like the sound of the situation. It seemed like all that would take time. 

”I'm not sure. They most likely arrange a meeting together with the social worker who surveys your behavior around Chris, but before that they want to interview Chris in peace and until then, you won't be able to see him. Most kids do anything their parents ask them to, even if they're afraid of them, so they want to find out if anything is going on before the parents can interfere...” Carla saw the way Eddie's eyes sharpened. She knew what he was thinking and quickly continued before he could lash out at her. ” _I_ know you're great parents. Both of you. But they have to see it themselves, okay? But I assure you, your parents can't take Christopher away from you.” 

With that Carla got up and walked to the living room to make the call. Eddie's hand was clenched to a fist and Buck could see the pained expression he wore from the corner of his eye. Buck held his hand tightly and tried to get an eye contact, but Eddie was looking everywhere else than him. Buck had no idea how to calm him down, when even Carla's words couldn't do that. 

Eddie felt exhausted. Like all the energy had been drained out of his body. This had to be a bad dream. It had to. He had to gather all the energy left in him to turn and look at Buck. Those blue eyes looked back at him with so much concern in them that it made his heart hurt even more. 

The defeat and fear in Eddie's eyes were something Buck wasn't used to see. It made his heart break. This time he felt Eddie's hand move and he entwined their fingers and squeezed his hand tight. Buck returned it and leaned in to give Eddie a reassuring peck to his temple. 

”Okay.” Carla sighed as she returned to sit down. ”They confirmed what I just said to you and they are coming over tomorrow. So prepare to act as calm and collected as possible. I know it's hard, but you have to show them you can handle a situation like this without losing your minds. You can be concerned, you can ask how Christopher is taking this and you should, but don't go overboard and start shouting at the social workers cause they're only doing their jobs.” 

”Yeah, of course.” Buck nodded firmly and after a demanding glare from Carla, Eddie nodded as well. 

”Good.” Carla smiled tightly, feeling extremely bad for the boys. They didn't deserve this. ”So do you guys need anything? I can stay if you like. Go do some shopping or make phone calls. Anything.” 

”No, it's okay.” Eddie mumbled, trying to think clearly but his head felt like it was filled with fog. 

”Okay, but don't hesitate to call me. I'll keep my phone open day or night.” She said as she got up and rounded the table. 

Buck got up to give her a hug, but Eddie didn't have the time as Carla came up to him and cradled his face between her hands to make him look at her. 

”Eddie, I can't even imagine how you feel right now, but remember not to do anything radical, okay? Running to search for Christopher or threatening your parents would only make things worse.” She pleaded and kissed his forehead. 

”Yeah...” Eddie nodded and cleared his throat. ”I know. Thank you, Carla.” 

”You're welcome.” She smiled and patted his cheek fondly before heading outside. 

After Carla was gone a heavy silence settled inside the house. Buck looked around the dining room and only now remembered the birthday plans, all the balloons and the dying smell of french fries were almost like a cruel reminder of what they were now missing. Buck watched as Eddie strolled into the living room, looking as lost as the first time Buck had seen him step inside the house that day. He followed his boyfriend, trying fiercely to find words to comfort him. 

”Eddie?” Buck spoke out and reached out to touch his shoulder, but Eddie brushed it off. ”Are you... are you okay? I can make you something to ea...” 

”No, Buck!” Eddie snapped as he turned around to look at him. Then he took a breath to try compose himself. ”I-I don't feel like eating anything right now.” 

”Yeah, me neither. Look... Eddie, I-I know how you feel and I...” 

”You can't understand since Christopher isn't your son!” 

Eddie regretted it the moment he had let those words slip out of his mouth and he saw the shock and hurt in Buck's blue eyes. But the heavy silence that fell between them made it impossible for him to raise his voice and apologize. God, he felt so sick. He tried to open his mouth and say he was sorry, he really did, but it felt like a thick wall had been build around him and he couldn't break it. The voice was caught in his throat and no matter how he tried to get it out, he just couldn't. 

”I-I can't... I just...” He mumbled and walked pass Buck to the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. 

Buck stood there for a moment longer, processing everything that had happened today. He swallowed down the anxiety and nausea that were crawling up his throat. He then headed to the kitchen and started to clear the table. The balloons he gathered inside Chris's room, hoping that the kid would be home soon, so he could still get to enjoy them. 

For a moment he wondered if he should sleep on the couch tonight, but then decided that even though Eddie might not feel like talking right now, he should still be there for him. Buck tiptoed inside the bedroom carefully. Eddie was laying with his back towards the door, so Buck couldn't see if he was asleep. He crawled under the blanket, careful not to disturb Eddie. He had just found a comfortable position on his back, when he felt the bed dip and Eddie turned to face him. He looked so tired. 

__

”Hey, I'm sorry.” Eddie murmured in the dark bedroom, looking like the whole weight of the world was on his shoulder. 

__

”It's okay.” Buck shifted a little so he could look at Eddie better. 

__

”No, it's not okay. Don't ever say that, Buck. I don't...” Eddie spoke louder now. ”...I don't want to exclude you. I know you love Chris like crazy and you've been like a parent to him even before we started dating. You are part of the family, okay?” 

__

The huge hole that Eddie's earlier words had left inside Buck's soul seemed to fill right at that moment. Buck smiled to the warm sensation, which seemed to ensure Eddie that there were no more words needed. So he leaned in to kiss Buck's lips before settling beside him, closing his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep, but maybe just resting his eyes would be enough to get through the following day. 

__


	6. Don't make a promise you can't keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments! They all really make my day. I'm afraid I can't post a new chapter tomorrow, but I'll promise to do so on Sunday.

”That was just shitty...” Buck looked between his co-workers, with frustration written all over his face as he explained the day they had had with Eddie yesterday. Chimney and Hen were sitting with him at the table and Bobby was busy preparing food, but was listening carefully to what Buck was saying.

The social workers had wanted to interview them about... well, everything about their lives and Buck hadn't prepared for that mentally and it seemed Eddie hadn't either. They had both been on edge when the social workers had finally left their house and would be now pissed off at work for the next 24 hours.

It had started off easily enough as the social workers had wanted to look around the house, especially Christopher's room. Buck would've laughed in any other situation, when the woman opened the door to Chris' room had jumped as the balloons floated outside. Buck had to explain why the balloons had taken over the room. They had been interviewed first together and later separately. Buck didn't know the details Eddie had been asked about since he had only told Buck that he didn't to talk about it. But Buck had been asked even about his childhood and he wished he hadn't given too vague responses since he didn't like talking about that to some strangers. Then they had turned the conversation towards the complaint and asked him if he had ever laid his hands on Christopher or if he had seen Eddie mistreat his son. Buck had almost jumped out of his chair, he was so nauseous of just hearing about the accusations, but the way the social workers were looking at him made him stay put and calmly deny everything.

”So Eddie's parents had the nerve to tell that you've been mistreating Chris? I just...” Hen was at loss. She felt so bad for the two since the fear of losing Denny a year back had been overwhelming. 

”They are telling that I've been physically and mentally abusing him.” Buck felt sick by even saying that loud. That was the last thing he could do.

”Oh my god...” Hen breathed out in disgust.

”Don't worry, Buck. We'll all be here to get you through this.” Bobby told him firmly as he placed their dinner on the table. ”Where's Eddie?”

”Uh... I think he went to work out.” Buck looked at his watch and frowned. Eddie had been at it for almost hour and a half. He usually never spent so much energy on a gym before their shift.

”I'll go get him.” Bobby patted his shoulder and jogged down the stairs.

”How is he?” Hen then asked and looked over at Buck with sad eyes.

”I-I don't know.” Buck told her the truth. ”He doesn't want to talk about it.”

”Just give him time. It's the shock he's going through.” 

”Yeah... But how long is this shit gonna last?” Buck agreed, but he still wished Eddie could talk to him. They could talk to each other about everything... usually.

Buck was exhausted when they finally got back home after the shift. They had to run from accident to accident all night long and the day hadn't been much calmer either. As Buck collapsed to the couch and thought about resting his eyes, just for a moment, his attention was caught by Eddie, who collected the dirty dishes they had left on the coffee table the previous day and strolled to the kitchen, looking like the shift had done nothing to him.

”Did you get a hold of your sisters?” Buck called out after him. Eddie had been trying to text them through out the whole day.

”Yeah, expect for Merinda. But that was expected. Dad has always had her wrapped around his finger. She believes everything he and Mom tells her.” Eddie told him as he came back to the living room. ”Others... they are furious.”

”That's good to hear. Have they talked to your parents?”

”Nope...” Eddie sounded like all this wasn't effecting him at all. He only put his phone on the table and again headed towards the kitchen, like he had something urgent to do.

”Come sit down, Eddie.” Buck groaned, feeling exhausted only by watching him.

”Later.” Eddie only muttered and kept on going.

Buck sighed and thought about closing his eyes again, when Eddie's phone started to buzz on the table. He leaned over to see who the caller was.

”Abuela is calling you.” He picked up the phone and met Eddie half way when he came to answer.

Buck watched as Eddie paced around the kitchen as he talked to his grandma. His steps were as light as before, but he was tense. Buck wished he could make that go away.

”¿Él está ahí? Estoy tan aliviado!” Eddie suddenly breathed out something in Spanish and held out his chest like a weight had just been lifted from it.

Buck frowned and took a step forward, wanting to know what they were talking about. Eddie looked towards him and then moved the phone aside to speak with him.

”Christopher has been given to abuela's care. Or actually my parents are living with her for the moment. She's furious at them.” Eddie explained and the information made Buck smile. It was good to know where Christopher was.

” _No. No, no, no, no!_ ” Eddie suddenly said to the phone. ” _No, abuela, quiero que te asegures de que se quededn cotigo. Sí... Gracias. Te quiero. Dile que yo y Buck amomos. Sí. Buenas notches._ ”

”What? You didn't talk to Chris?” Buck looked at Eddie in alarm as he ended the call.

”No, she called from outside the house as she didn't want my parents to know. I asked her to tell Chris that we love him. We can't talk to Chris in person unless the social worker are present.” Eddie told him, suddenly looking very exhausted again.

”This sucks!” Buck groaned and leaned against a counter. ”But at least we now know where he is now.”

”Yeah...” Eddie rubbed his eyes. ”You want to hit the shower first? I'm gonna clean up here before going to bed.”

”You can leave that. I can do it in the morning...”

”No, I'll get it done in a second.” Eddie quickly spoke over him and gave him a quick peck before going back to the dishes.

Buck looked after him for a moment longer, before the exhaustion reminded him of it's presence. He forced himself off from the comforting support of the counter and headed to the shower.

Their next shift was so full of calls that they didn't even get to spend any time at the station. Whenever they finished one and were heading back, they got a call to another emergency site. Buck didn't even have the chance to talk with Eddie, let alone touch him, but they worker seamlessly like always, reading each other's thoughts with only one glance. It gave Buck some welcomed certainty, to be able to do his job as well as before and to know that he could still communicate with Eddie. But outside of work, everything felt different. They barely talked and Buck had no idea how to find a solution to this situation.

One of the calls came from a burning hotel in the middle of the night. The fire had started from the kitchen. The second floor had gained most damage and had partly collapsed. The 118 were send to clear the first floor. It didn't take long for Buck and Eddie to find a couple who had fallen through the floor and was now trapped under it's parts. The woman was laying closest to them, groaning in pain and trying to get her husband to answer to her. The man was unconscious, but it seemed he wasn't buried as badly as the woman. Buck and Eddie glanced at each other and then nodded, heading to get the man out first. 

”Just a moment Ma'am, we'll check your husband really quick and then come for your aid, okay?” Buck explained to the woman who nodded in verge of tears.

”He has a pulse.” Eddie told and started to examine the rubble around him. ”Okay, if we move this beam, we should get him out. Only his right foot is trapped.”

Buck only nodded and they adjusted to different sides of the man to move the beam away. Fortunately, it moved quite easily.

”Shayla?” The man seemed to wake up the moment they got him free. ”Shayla!”

”I'm here, John! Thank god you're awake!” She quickly responded to reassure him.

Eddie looked over at Buck and nodded towards the man before heading to aid the woman.

”Okay, John. Can you stand?” Buck asked as he lifted the man up, testing his legs.

”Yes, but...” He muttered, but Buck was already half dragging him out of there. ”No, no, no, no! Please, help my wife first!”

”She's in good hands. We'll need to get you out, okay?” Buck tried to calm him down, but he refused to move his legs. ”Come on, John. She'll be alright.”

In the end Buck had to pull him forward quite forcefully. He realized he had made an slip of his tongue, knowing that as a firefighter, he should never give promises he couldn't keep for certain, but the woman seemed to be fine. He was met by two other firefighters close at the entrance and he gladly gave the man away to their care before returning to Eddie. He had managed to clear most of the rubble from above the woman, but now her condition seemed to get worse. At first she started to complain pain in her abdomen, and then she passed out.

”I think she has internal bleeding. We need to get her out fast. Chimney is on his way with the stretchers.” Eddie explained to Buck's confused look. They hurriedly got her free and helped Chim to get her out of there fast. The ceiling was getting more and more unstable by every passing second. 

Buck breathed out in relief as they stepped outside to the fresh air and heard someone tell that the wing they had just been in, had collapsed. 

”That was a close one.” Chim said, sounding as relieved as Buck felt.

They let Chim and Hen check the woman and headed towards the captain to get back in track, when Buck felt someone take a hold of his arm. He turned around to see the man they had just saved glare at him, looking frightened.

”She's in critical condition! You should've saved her first!” The man tightened his hold and started shaking him.

”Sir, I'm sorry, but we needed to get you out of there as well.” Buck lowered his voice, trying to sound as calm as possible. Eddie had turned around to see what was going on.

”You should've saved her! It's your job!” The man stepped even closer, shouting to his face, squeezing his arm even tighter.

Buck felt sorry for him, he had to be scared for his wife. But before he could respond, Eddie suddenly rushed over, took hold of the man's arm that had been holding on to Buck and pushed the guy away hard, making him fall to the ground. Eddie crouched over the man and lifted up his fist, ready to punch as the guy squirmed in fear on the ground.

”Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Bobby called out and rushed towards the scene.

”Eddie!” Buck got to him first and quickly took hold of his arm, stopping him from delivering that punch. ”Eddie! Stop! Stop!” 

For a second, it looked like Eddie was somewhere else completely. His eyes were wide, full of rage. Buck had never seen him like this. Then he seemed to register Buck's words and visibly relaxed. He straightened himself and stepped away from the guy, before turning away and starting to walk towards the fire trucks. 

”Diaz!” Bobby called after him as Eddie passed him, but he didn't even look at him.

Buck stared after Eddie as Bobby hurried to help the man up. He only now realized how hard his heart was beating in his chest. He only returned to the present moment, when the captain walked pass him and towards the direction Eddie had went. He hadn't seen Bobby this angry in a long time. It always reminded Buck of the time he had snatched that journal of his. Buck took a quick look around to see if there was anyone who needed help, before hurrying after them.

”What the hell was that?” Bobby demanded from Eddie, who he had found putting away his gears. Eddie only shook his head and tried to step pass him, when Bobby stepped in front of him and pushed him back, causing Eddie's back to slam against the truck, but he didn't even flinch. ”You do realize this is going to lead to investigation?”

”I know! I wasn't thinking...” Eddie didn't know why he had done it. Or yes he did, he had seen the guy grab Buck's arm and yell at him and Eddie had seen red. 

”I know you're going through a rough time, but you don't bring that to work. Ever! I thought your anger issues were in control.”

”I...” Eddie still refused to meet Bobby's eyes. He didn't know what to say or do. What was done was done. He couldn't take that back anymore.

”Cap!” Buck called out, getting Bobby to look at him. ”What do we do now?” He knew Bobby was mad, but this wasn't the time or place to go over it.

Bobby took one last look at Eddie before shaking his head in disappointment. ”The whole building is already evacuated. Now we need to get the building beside it emptied.” He explained as he walked pass Buck towards his team.

Eddie was still standing beside the fire truck, looking lost, until he set his jaw and then hurried after Bobby. Buck touched his shoulder and gained a small nod from Eddie, until they both went back to their duties.

As their shift finally came to an end, they were all out of energy. The whole ride back to the fire station was filled with silence and tired looks. Eddie kept glancing towards Bobby, clearly nervous. Hen was half asleep at her bench, Chimney rubbed his eyes and tried to concentrate on writing a text to Maddie as Buck gazed worriedly at Eddie. He felt so bad that things had turned out that way. What if the guy wanted to press charges? It was his fault. He should've just ordered the guy to step away, so Eddie wouldn't have had to come over to the situation. Buck was so sick of this all.

Buck tried to ask how Eddie was as they were alone, driving back home, but all he got for an answer was that he was tired. Nothing more. But Buck settled with that. He didn't want to press as he knew Eddie felt bad. It would make Eddie shield away even more. So, they got home in silence, showered separately in silence and crawled to bed in silence. Buck tried to listen when Eddie would fall asleep, but he drifted to sleep himself not long after closing his eyes.

Buck got up before Eddie. He tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to disturb him and made some breakfast. His shift started at seven, but Eddie was supposed to come in only at two p.m. So he thought it would do good for Eddie to get some sleep. As he changed to his uniform and quickly brushed his teeth and before stepping outside, he silently walked inside the bedroom again. 

Buck sat to the edge of of the bed. Eddie was awake and shifted a little as Buck reached out to caress the side of his face. Eddie looked exhausted.

”I'm off to work.” He said and leaned down to give him a kiss. ”See you later. Try to get some sleep.”

”Yeah...” Eddie mumbled and settled himself back to the bed.

Maddie had escorted Chim to work as she had now started her maternity leave, clearly making her a little on edge. Buck knew his sister didn't like to do nothing all day long. After she gave Chim a quick kiss of goodbye before he went to change his clothes, she spotted her little brother upstairs and made her way up there as fast as she could with her growing belly. 

”Coffee?” Buck asked and got a shook of her head for an answer.

”Pregnant. Remember?” She pointed to her stomach and smiled to Buck's confused look. ”All I wanted is to sit down with my little brother and ask how he is doing.”

Buck sighed, not really wanting to start the day with complaining, but at the same time he really wanted to talk to somebody and who would be better at listening to him than his older sister.

”Okay...” He finally gave in and sat down to the table with her, sipping from his mug of coffee. ”I am... exhausted, but I know this is nothing compared to how Eddie feels right now.”

”Why is that?” Maddie questioned immediately. ”You love Chris as much as he does.”

”Yeah, but... he's still Christopher's father and as I try to stay positive, Eddie... he can't see that.”

Maddie only hummed for an answer and looked down at the table, deep in her thoughts. Buck looked around to make sure no one was around to hear them and he leaned forward, like he was sharing some kind of secret with her.

”Everything I say is either wrong or completely useless.” Buck told her. ”I feel useless. There's nothing I can do or say to make things better.”

”Maybe you should learn to be silent for a change.” Maddie smiled a little and reached out to hold his hand. ”Sometimes not saying a word is the best you can do. Just be there for Eddie.”

”But this all started because of me.” Buck didn't mean to say it out loud. The thing he had been pondering about for days now and made him feel selfish. He felt selfish for thinking this was about him, like Eddie had pointed out; he made things about himself.

”No!” Maddie lifted her hand to silence him. ”Don't you think like that, Evan. You two belong with each other. Eddie needs you right now, more than ever. You can't fail him.”

Buck opened his mouth to protest, but Maddie wasn't done yet.

”I know what you're thinking: it's all my fault, I am making them suffer. No.” She shook her head firmly. ”You being with Eddie didn't break his relationship with his parents. I think it wasn't good from the start and they made that decision to go through with this. Has Eddie said anything to suggest that he wants to break things with you?”

Buck shook his head, but he wasn't able to read Eddie's mind.

”That's because he hasn't even considered it, Buck.” Maddie then said with so much confidence in her voice that even Buck felt hearten about her words.

”You really think so?” He asked, knowing that his insecurities could be heard from his voice.

”Yes, absolutely. He loves you Buck, I know it and Chris will be back soon. They're gonna see that all those things are made up.” Maddie reassured him and she managed to get a tiny smile from her little brother.

One of the calls they got that day stretched over two p.m. and Buck was expecting to see Eddie at the station once they got back there. He headed upstairs only to find Eddie nowhere to be found. He was just about to pick up his phone, when he heard Bobby's voice call out his name from downstairs. He peeked over the railing and saw Bobby waving for him to get down.

”What is it, Cap?” Buck inquired as he jogged down the stairs.

”Has Eddie tried to call you?” Bobby asked.

”No, why?” Buck shook his head, still double checking his phone, just in case.

”He hasn't showed up yet, but I guess the accident on the highway could slow him down.” Bobby then shrugged it off and went towards his office, but Buck had a bad feeling about this.

”But Eddie's never late.” He called after Bobby and quickly caught up with him. ”What if something happened?”

”Like what? He wasn't part of the accident. There were two women involved in there.” 

”I didn't mean that... I just... I don't know. Can I go check up on him?” 

For a moment Bobby observed Buck's worried expression and then sighed. ”Okay, but make it quick. I'm sure there's some reasonable explanation for this.” He tried to reassure Buck, but he had to yell out the last words for the boy to hear as he was already half way outside.

Buck should've seen the signs. He should've realized Eddie wasn't doing well. He should've made him talk to him. Do something. All those thoughts ran through his head as he tried not to break too many speed limits as he drove through the city. He was so scared. What if Eddie had done something stupid?

As he approach their house, the first thing he noticed was Eddie's car still parked outside. He began to panic. He barely had time to park the car before he rushed out of it and fumbled with his keys at the door, silently cursing to himself. As he finally managed to get the door open, he rushed inside.

”Eddie? Eddie?” He called out Eddie's name as he checked the kitchen and living room, but the same dishes he had left this morning still stood in the sink and not a sound could be heard. 

”Eddie?” He kept on calling as he made his way towards the bedroom and froze to the doorway as he saw Eddie sitting on the floor beside the bed, hugging his knees. He was still in his boxers and shirt in which he had slept in. Like he had tried to get up from bed at some point and had just collapsed there.

”Eddie!” Buck rushed to his side and wrapped his hand around his shoulder. Only then he heard the shuttering breaths Eddie was taking, like he couldn't breath properly. ”Eddie, are you okay? Please, look at me.” With his other hand he tried to make Eddie turn his head towards him.

”I-I can't do this... I can't...” Eddie shook his head firmly. His eyes were red and he was covered with cold sweat all over, trembling in Buck's hold.

”Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here.” Buck whispered and pressed Eddie even closer, but the trembling didn't stop.

Buck didn't know what to do. Eddie was in pain and he had no idea how to make it better. The shuttering breaths his boyfriend took made him fear that he would stop breathing at any given moment.

”Hold on a second, Eddie. I'll be right back, okay?” Buck got up slowly, making sure Eddie wouldn't collapse on the floor. He had to do something. He took out his phone and searched for the first name he could think would be able to help.

”Hi, Buck.” 

”Maddie, I need your help.” Buck's voice was trembling and almost broke as he spoke. He only now realized how much he was panicking.

”Oh my god, what's going on, Evan?” She switched to his first name the moment she realized something was wrong.

”It's Eddie. I think he's having some... some sort of breakdown. I don't know what to do, Maddie.”

”I'm on my way.” She said without hesitation.

Buck returned to Eddie's side, hugging him close and kissing his head, rocking him gently back and forth. That was all he could do and he hoped it would help at least a little.

The door was open as Maddie arrived to Buck and Eddie's house. She walked straight inside and hurried to the bedroom, where she knew the boys were going to be. She stopped at the doorway as she saw them. Buck was sitting beside Eddie, holding him as close as he could and looked up as Maddie arrived. Her little brother looked scared and lost and it made Maddie's stomach turn. Eddie was keeping his legs close to him, like he was trying to protect himself from the world. He looked horrible.

”I think we need to call an ambulance.” Maddie said as she observed the state Eddie was in. 

”N-no!” Eddie breathed out. ”No hospitals! Th-they'll take Chris away if they... they get another reason...” His breathing started to increase and it sounded like he couldn't fill his lungs properly.

”Okay, okay.” Maddie tried to calm him down. This was not a time to argue with him. She looked up at Buck, who stared at her with pleading eyes. 

”Hold on.” She then took her bag from her shoulder and started to rampage through it. ”I brought some medicine with me which I used to take way back after the Dough incident.” She explained as she took out two bottles of pills.

”What is that?” Buck frowned, not liking the looks of this.

”You wouldn't know them even if I told you. These will help him calm down.” She then crouched beside Eddie. ”Open your mouth Eddie. That's it. I'll put this under your tongue. It'll make you feel better soon. Buck, go get some water.”

Buck did as he was told and as he returned with a tall glass of water, Eddie was already much more relaxed. He wasn't hugging his knees anymore and instead sat with his legs crossed and his eyes wandered around the room.

”Take this too, Eddie. You have to swallow that one.” She instructed and then waved for Buck to hand the glass to her. ”That's it. It'll help you get some sleep.”

Buck helped Eddie back to the bed and covered him with the blanket. He was still sweaty and cold. It didn't take long for Eddie to fall to restless dreams. 

Buck felt like all the energy had just been drained from him as he walked with heavy steps to sit by the dining room table where Maddie had come.

”This is highly unethical, but I'll leave those pills here if he needs them. Just make sure he takes the right amount.” She sighed as she saw her little brother's tired face. ”When was the last time he slept?”

”I-I'm not sure...” Buck felt like the worse partner ever. He hadn't paid attention. ”I thought he slept. Not well, as he kept tossing and turning at nights, but he was always in bed when I got up, so I thought...”

”It's not your fault, Buck.” She reassured him. ”You've had lots to think about as well.”

”Yeah, but I should've noticed things are this bad.” Buck protested.

Maddie tried to calm him down, showing him a video of the latest ultrasound where the heartbeat of the baby could be heard.

”That's amazing.” Buck smiled proudly, already excited for the moment he would meet the little one. ”I can't believe it's almost due date.”

”Me neither.” Maddie said as she put the phone away. Then she looked up at Buck with a mischievous smile. ”Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?”

Buck's face brightened.

”I know we agreed with Chim we wouldn't tell anyone, but I can see you need some cheering up.” She continued and then paused to make it more dramatic. ”You're going to be an uncle... to a little girl.”

A bright smile appeared on Maddie's face and soon Buck returned it.

”You know what?” Buck then said, making Maddie frown. She didn't expect him start with that. ”That girl is going to have the best role model and mother anyone could ever have.”

Maddie's eyes filled with tears and she sobbed loudly. ”Please...” She tried to play it down.

”I know, because you practically raised me.” Buck insisted.

”And look how you turned out.” She joked, making them both laugh. ”I'm kidding. I'm so proud of you.”

She rose up to her feet, with a little difficulty, to give Buck a hug.

”Wow, that stomach is huge.” Buck laughed. It felt like there was a huge balloon between them. He could barely reach his hands around her. 

”Well, I hope she isn't as big as it looks.” Maddie laughed, but Buck could tell she was a little nervous. ”Do you want me to stay?”

”No, I'm okay. I'll look after Eddie.” Buck shook his head firmly. ”Go and spend a nice relaxing evening with Chim. He should get out of work soon.”

As he closed the front door softly after Maddie, Buck leaned against it for a moment, before slowly making his way to the bedroom. He peeked inside from the doorway to see Eddie still fast asleep, curled up. He tiptoed to the bed and carefully laid down beside Eddie, wrapping his arms around the other man. Eddie stirred a little but didn't wake up and mumbled something. Buck couldn't make out what he had said, but it sounded like he was having a peaceful dream. That was all that mattered.

Buck must've dozed off since he woke up to the doorbell ringing. For a moment he wondered who it could be, until he realized he hadn't remembered to inform Bobby what had happened. He got to his feet as fast as he could without rocking the bed too much and hurried to open the door. Sure enough, Bobby was the one standing behind the it.

”I'm sorry, Bobby, I completely forgot...” Buck started waiting for the captain to start lecturing him, but as he looked up, he didn't see anger filled eyes but Bobby's face full of concern.

”It's okay, Buck. Tell me what's going on.” Bobby said as he stepped inside.

”I uh...” Buck escorted him to the dining room. He only now noticed it was getting dark. Bobby must've come straight over after his shift had ended. Buck told him what had happened. Their captain looked pained while he was talking, like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

”Okay.” He nodded as Buck finished. ”I'll give Eddie some time off. You sure he doesn't want to see a doctor?”

”He was quite stern on that. I think he fears that his parents would get another reason to declare him as a bad parent.” Buck explained and then felt nauseous. ”I don't get it.” He sat up straight and looked at Bobby with a frown. ”No one in their right mind would think Eddie is a bad dad, but apparently they are trying. Hard.”

”They can't separate them.” Bobby said sternly.

”I thought so too, but...” Buck glanced towards the bedroom, like he was afraid Eddie could hear him. ”Even if they can't... I don't know how Eddie can handle the uncertainty.” 

”He's a fighter. I'm sure he'll pull through this.”

Bobby watched as Buck fidgeted with his fingers. ”You didn't see him, Bobby. He was... broken. I've never seen Eddie like that before.” 

Buck was scared for Eddie. He had seen two completely opposite sides of Eddie he had never seen, not in person anyway. Of course he had heard about those things from Eddie, like the fighting ring and PTS, but only hearing made them seem like something distant. Something he didn't have to concern himself. Buck felt like an idiot for ignoring them.

”Are you okay, Buck?”

Bobby's words made him look up at him. ”Yeah, I think so. Can I...? I want to be here for Eddie.”

”I'll arrange it. Don't worry about it.” Bobby smiled reassuringly at him. 

”Cap'?”

They both turned towards the living room to see Eddie standing there or barely standing as he swayed from side to side, but he seemed to fight to keep himself awake. His eyes were still red rimmed and he kept them narrowed, like he couldn't see properly.

”Eddie, how are you feeling?” Bobby asked as he watched Buck stand up and walk to Eddie, giving him support.

”I uh...” Eddie closed his eyes, like he was in pain. ”Not so great.”

Buck gazed at him with worried eyes. He gently massaged Eddie's neck, knowing that it calmed him down usually. This time it probably didn't help, but maybe the touch would at least feel good.

”Keep your chin up, Eddie.” Bobby said as he got up and walked to them. ”Christopher will be home in no time. We're always told not to promise anything as firefighters if we can't be certain it will come true. But I promise this to you, Eddie and you know how much that means, right?”

Eddie fixed his eyes on Bobby's and nodded slowly. He valued Bobby's opinions like no one else's and he made Eddie feel like there was some light at the end of the tunnel. It was still dark and narrow, but he would scramble through it. Buck's presence made him feel certain that even if he fell, Buck would be there to pick him up.


	7. Back in war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Sorry to see that this is going to be a short chapter, but we'll continue tomorrow. Thanks again for the wonderful comments! It's so great to read your thought on what's going on.

Buck had woke up first as Eddie was still a little rattled up by the incident last night. He had thought Eddie would sleep at least for another two hours, but instead emerged to the kitchen only half an hour later, holding a phone against his ear.

”Yes, I understand.” Eddie finished the call and stopped to stand in the middle of the kitchen, looking up at Buck. ”I can go see Chris today!”

Buck hadn't even realized how much he had missed that hopeful look in Eddie's eyes, but the moment he saw it, his heart burst with joy. ”Really? That's amazing!” He quickly rounded the island that was separating them, but Eddie was already on his way back to the corridor.

”I'm covered in sweat, I need a shower and get ready.” Buck heard Eddie's voice before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Buck prepared them a celebration breakfast: omelets, fruits and coffee, even though he wasn't sure if Eddie was hungry. He was glad to see his boyfriend eat with a healthy appetite for the first time since Chris' birthday. Buck almost forgot to eat himself as he almost served Eddie more food when he was finished with the earlier portion. But he could still see Eddie was nervous by the way he checked his phone in every passing minute and paced his leg up and down.

”I don't know what to do when some stranger is going to be there, watching my every move.” Eddie complained as they had started talking about the upcoming meeting.

”Just pretend they aren't there. Besides... I think seeing Chris makes you forget everyone else anyway. You've always been like that.” Buck smiled to himself. He still remembered the time they went to pick Chris up from the hospital after abuela had fallen. Eddie had acted so natural around Chris, it had made Buck fall for him. He hadn't known that back then, but looking back, he had been goners from the start.

”You think so?” Eddie questioned, gaining a confident nod and a smile from Buck. A small smile appeared on Eddie's face, but at the same time he felt guilty. Buck had taken a time off from work because of what had happened yesterday. Eddie knew work was everything to Buck and now he was forced to stay and look out for him. That was certainly not what Buck must've expected from their relationship. Eddie almost said his thought out loud, but then he noticed the clock and all he could think about was that he had to leave in fifteen minutes.

Eddie was extremely nervous. He regretted eating so much as his stomach twisted the moment he parked his truck and half walked, half ran up the stairs to the building. He was already sweating with nervousness as he got inside. He wished Buck could've come with him, but they had told him that Buck was meant to meet with Chris the following day. As Eddie introduced himself to the staff, he was escorted to the same room where Chris was. His son was sitting on the floor in front of a comfy looking couch, bent over to play with legos. The joy and relief Eddie felt for seeing his son was unspeakable.

”Hey, Chris!” Eddie beamed as he stepped inside and quickly crossed the room to crouch beside his son.

He had expected a happy smile and that cheerful voice to call out 'dad', but instead he got a long look from Chris, like Eddie had done something extremely abominable.

”Hey, _mijo_ , what's wrong?” Eddie asked as he sat beside Chris on the floor.

”Excuse me, can you use only English, please?”

Eddie only now noticed the woman sitting across the room with a computer on her lap, examining them.

”Son. _Mijo_ means son.” Eddie translated, wondering if he should introduce himself to the woman, but he had more important things to settle. The woman didn't seem to except anything more from him as she turned towards her laptop again.

”Chris? Christopher.” Eddie tried to get Chris to look at him, when his son's attention had turned back to the legos. ”Are you mad at me?”

”You-you and Buck promised to spent my b-birthday together.” Chris spoke with a low voice, clearly upset for how his birthday had turned out.

”Oh, _mijo_... superman, I'm sorry things turned out like this.” Eddie crouched a little closer to Chris to get him to look at him. ”We had planned a great day for you and I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way it should've. But you know what?”

”What?” Eddie knew Chris wouldn't be able resist his curiosity to peak.

”I promise that once you get back home, we celebrate twice as much.” Eddie smiled as he saw a smile appear on Chris's face too.

”Is Buck coming today?”

”No, he comes to see you tomorrow.” Eddie told him.

The faint smile that he had managed to get to Chris's face then disappeared. ”I can't come home tonight?”

Eddie felt his stomach drop. He wanted to take Chris home so badly that he even considered abducting his own son and run the hell away from there, but he had to shake his head. ”No, I'm sorry, you can't come home yet. But you like being at abuela's, right?”

”Yeah... I like her co-cooking.” Chris told him, even though Eddie already knew just how much Chris loved his great grandma's food.

”I'm sure you're chubby when you get back home.” Eddie tickled Chris's stomach, making him laugh. ”What are you playing?”

”I don't know...” Christopher frowned as he looked at the towers he had made from the legos. ”I wasn't thinking.”

”You wanna read a book with me?” Eddie questioned and got an enthusiastic nod from Chris.

”I'm sorry, sir. The time is up.”

It seemed it had been only five minutes since Eddie had walked inside the room and now they told him the hour was already over. He gazed solemnly at his son and then kissed his head.

”I have to go, Chris.” 

”When will you come to abuela's house?”

Eddie had to look at the social worker, who shook her head a little. ”I'll recommend visiting rights for you. Five times a week with social worker around.” 

”Soon, kiddo.” Eddie reassured Chris. He had to force a smile on his face to hide the sadness. ”Be a good boy for abuela, okay?”

”Okay, Dad.” Chris reassured him and then opened his arms wide.

Eddie forced the tears away as he picked Chris into his arms and hugged him tightly. ”I'll see you soon and remember that Buck will come over tomorrow.” Eddie kissed him once more before willing his legs to work and walk outside.

"Mister Diaz, I have one more thing to ask from you." The social worker who had escorted him to the room and had now come to pick him up, said the moment the door was closed behind them. 

"Go ahead." Eddie turned towards her and nodded firmly.

"We'd like you to give us a drug test."

"Excuse me?" Eddie's voice rose unnaturally high, he was certain he had heard her wrong. This was the last thing he had expected to hear.

"It is only for precaution. Of course you have the right to decline, but the information will be marked to your files. The testing can be ordered through court if necessary." The woman looked uncomfortable to be talking about this.

Eddie swallowed hard. For a moment he had considered agreeing, anything to get Christopher back, but then he remembered the drugs Maddie had given him yesterday and the cold sweat was back on his skin. He couldn't remember what the pills had been, but he guessed one of them had been benzodiazepines, which helped with panic attacks. He had been given those after he had returned from Afghanistan for the last time, but he hadn't needed them in years and now his parents could say he hadn't gotten over the PTS. Eddie felt sick again and he couldn't breathe properly.

He could feel the social workers eyes on him as he furiously tried to find solution for the situation, but he came up with nothing. If it wasn't for Maddie, he would've gone through with the test, but if someone for some reason wanted to find where he had gotten those pills, Buck's sister could be in serious trouble. He couldn't do that to them.

"No..." Eddie swallowed again. "I won't go through your tests."

He almost ran outside, feeling the tears of frustration sting in his eyes.

Buck had told Eddie he would forget the social worker the moment he would see Christopher and so had Buck, but once he had sat down beside Chris and there was a moment of silence, as Chris wanted to show him what he had drawn, Buck's eyes drifted to the computer the social worker was now writing with. The scratching of the pen made his nervousness rise. He could still hear all the questions the social worker had asked from him: _”What was your childhood like?” ”Did you have any problems with your parents?” ”Have you been in contact with them?” ”Have you ever hurt Christopher?" "Have you ever seen Eddie lose his temper?"_

Buck felt nauseous even by thinking about them. His eyes then met the social workers, who looked at him with raised eyebrows and he quickly looked away back to Chris.

”Here.” Chris finally found the one he had been looking for.

”Okay, what's this?” Buck leaned a little closer to take a proper look. ”This must be you, right?”

Chris nodded. ”This is abuela's house and her food.”

”Oh, I love abuela's food. I'll have to ask her to teach me some Mexican recipes. Would you like that?”

”I don't know if you-you could make them as good.” Christopher looked at him with narrowed eyes, like he was doubtful of his talents. Buck tried not to laugh. ”But you can't be as bad as Dad.” He then said and continued to examine his drawing. That was as good as compliment Buck was going to get for now it seemed.

”That's not very flattering, you know?” Buck countered and they laughed together. ”So one of the these are abueala, but who are these two?” He asked as he pointed to three figures standing beside Chris.

”Grandpa and grandma.” Chris told him, sounding a little nervous all of a sudden.

”Okay.” Buck really didn't want to go there. He then noticed a small figure beside the house. ”Who's this?”

”Dad.” Chris sighed loudly. ”He's far away because I can't see him. It feels like he's gone back to war.”

Buck felt his stomach turn. ”Oh yeah? But you know what Chris?”

Christopher looked up at him to make him know he was listening.

”Your Dad is waiting for you at home, okay? He won't go away again. You know why?”

”Why?”

”Because he loves you and he wants to spent more time with you.” Buck paused for a moment to see if Chris wanted to say something, but the boy was only staring at the paper. ”So where do I fit in?”

”Hmmm...” Chris made a thinking sound and then took a pen in his hand. 

From the corner of his eye, Buck could see the social worker lengthening her neck to see what he was drawing.

”Here.” Chris then informed. He had drawn Buck beside abuela. ”You are learning how to cook from abuela.” He then paused. ”But you might go away as well.”

”Why do you say that?”

”You already did once.” Chris told him with a clear voice, like it was obvious of what he was talking about.

”When...?” Buck stole a glance towards the social worker, feeling nervous again. ”When have I gone away?”

”Dad didn't say why.” Chris started to explain, absentmindedly starting to draw something else. ”It was when Dad was really sad. After Mom had died and you stopped visiting.”

Buck felt sick. Chris must be talking about the lawsuit. He never would've thought he would make Chris feel abandoned. Eddie had told Chris had some trust issues towards adults, since he had been away at Afghanistan and then Shannon had left and eventually died, but he would've never imagined he was one of those adults who had fed his insecurities. 

”Hey, buddie.” Buck nudged his shoulder to get his attention. ”You know why I was away?”

Chris shook his head.

”Because I was an idiot, that's why. I was a little mad at your Dad and I thought you wouldn't miss me if I was gone for a while.”

”I missed you.” Christopher told him with a clear voice, but still not looking at him.

Buck smiled. ”I missed you too.”

”Dad missed you too.”

”I know he did.” Buck smiled tightly.

”The time is up. Do you want to say bye to Buck, Chris?” The social worker suddenly spoke, almost startling Buck.

Chris finally put the pen down and turned towards him with arms stretched open. Buck smiled widely and gave him a tight hug. 

”Like your Dad uses to say: be a good boy, Chris.” Buck ruffled his hair, making Chris roll his eyes dramatically. ”Make sure abuela puts aside some recipes for me, okay?”

”I will.” Chris said slyly and waved at him as he made his way outside.

Buck hadn't expected the meeting to go this deep. He had expected to play with Chris and have some fun with him like he used to do, but he guessed it was a good thing Chris opened up to him. Although he wasn't certain if it was a good thing that it happened in front of a social worker. Buck wasn't sure if he should tell about it to Eddie. He had been in a better mood ever since seeing Christopher, and Buck didn't want to drag him down. In the end he forgot to tell Eddie about it, as he got an message from Chim as he sat down to his car: _Maddie's in labour!_

Buck felt his heart start pounding. He was going to be an uncle.


	8. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably the hardest for me to write, but I'll hope it's still enjoyable. I think it turned out okay. Once again, thank you for your comments and kudos!

Buck knocked on the door and he waited patiently together with Eddie for someone to get it. He didn't want to ring the doorbell in case the baby was asleep.

”Why are you so nervous?” Eddie let out a laugh as he examined Buck rubbing his hands together and looking like he was about to jump out of his skin at any moment.

”It's the first time I'll see my niece.” Buck said like it wasn't obvious already. It had been four days since the girl had been born, but they hadn't allowed any visitors at the hospital. Buck had only seen his niece from pictures. The little thing had been so red and puffy, that Eddie had laughed a little at his expression and explained to him that's just what newly born looked like. They weren't always as pretty as people were told, although Eddie had still considered Chris to be the most handsome baby-boy in the whole world. 

”God you're adorable.” Eddie laughed and pushed him a little with his shoulder, causing Buck to frown at him, but visibly relax.

They finally heard the knob turn and Chimney opened the door for them. ”Come on in to the land of no sleeping.”

”Is she keeping you awake?” Eddie smiled a knowing smile, making Buck feel like a third wheel already. 

”I'm sure she's going to be as stubborn as her mom, so she's just refusing to sleep for longer than two hours.” Chim declared dramatically.

”Oh, and you're not loud and energetic at all.” Buck retorted, gaining an annoyed look from Chim.

”Hi!” Buck greeted Maddie as they entered the living room, but got an hush for a reply, making Buck freeze to the entrance, but Eddie walked in without hesitation and sat beside her to take a look at the little one.

”Hi.” Maddie finally said. She was holding the little girl safely in her arms and was clearly expecting for her to sleep, but instead her eyes were now wide open as she clearly wondered to who the strange voices belonged to.

Maddie smiled down to her daughter before noticing Buck still lingering at the doorway, clearly not knowing what to do. She waved for him to get closer. Buck licked his lips hesitantly and then carefully seated himself beside Eddie.

”Here.” Maddie stood up and handed the baby towards Buck.

”Wh-what?” Buck looked horrified at the small human being that was being offered into his care. He still outstretched his arms, like he was afraid Maddie would drop her if he didn't do so.

”Hold your niece for a while for me.” Maddie said firmly and she settled the baby to Buck's outstretched arms.

Eddie smiled knowingly beside Buck. Maddie clearly knew exactly what her brother was thinking and how uncertain he was with completely new things and the solution was to dive right into the deep end. 

Buck was surprised of how light the baby was as she was laid to his arms. She was resting against him with her legs towards him and her head securely in his palms, where her head seemed to fit perfectly. Buck stared at her in awe. She was so beautiful and she smelled so good. This must be the new baby smell everybody always talked about, but he had never got the chance to experience it. 

”Aera, meet your uncle Buck.” Maddie said as she smiled softly to her brother's daze. ”It's Korean and means love.”

”That's a beautiful name.” Eddie told her when it seemed Buck was too astonished to say a word.

”I think so too.” Maddie smiled and she sat down to the edge of the coffee table.

”She's j-” Buck trailed off and then cleared his throat before sparing a glance at his sister. ”She's just perfect.”

Maddie smiled, a little teary eyed. She knew Buck was great with kids, but didn't know how he would handle babies, but it seemed her concern had been useless.

”Hey...” Buck said as Aera seemed to look at his direction with a little frown between her eyebrows and then her fingers found Buck's thumb. ”I'm your uncle Buck and I'm going to be your favorite uncle, okay? You can always come to me when your parents are being idiots.”

Maddie and Eddie shared a look of amusement, both thinking the same thing. Maddie hoped Aera wasn't going to turn to Buck 1.0 at some point of her life. 

Buck forgot to gaze into Aera's eyes for a moment longer, when he seemed to snap out of it and turned to look at Eddie. ”You must want to held her too.” He then gave Aera to Eddie, who cradled her close to his chest. The feel of a tiny weight against his arms and the smell made the memory of holding Christopher for the first time floating clear into his mind and he felt a sting in his chest.

Buck looked concerned as he saw tears rise to Edde's eyes and looked helplessly towards Maddie, who was only smiling sadly at Eddie.

”You must be missing Chris.” She said softly and Eddie nodded tightly, wiping his eyes with his free hand. 

Buck reached out to caress his shoulder, knowing how much Eddie hated to look vulnerable in front of anyone, let alone cry. 

"I saw Chris only yesterday, but it seems like forever already." Eddie said and laughed a little through his sadness. He was lucky, since Buck hadn't been allowed to see Chris after the first meeting. 

”When is the court hearing?” Maddie asked then, not wanting to change the subject to sad things, but she thought talking about it would make Eddie fell a little less burdened.

”On Monday.” Buck answered. It was only three days away. Luckily, they had work so the time would go by quickly instead of just moping at home. Buck had been a little hesitant as Eddie had told Bobby he wanted to return back to work, but he had insisted to be able to handle it and Eddie had been in a better mood ever since he had been given the meeting rights. Sometimes Buck wondered if it was only an illusion, when Eddie seemed to stop at some point of the day and just disappead somewhere deep in his thoughts, but every time he thought about addressing the subject, Eddie was back to his usual self.

”You'll get Chris home soon then.” Maddie nudged Eddie's knee with hers, making him smile a little less sadly.

”Yeah, I truly hope so.” Eddie said as he watched Aera's eyes fall shut as she drifted to sleep.

”Wow, you must be natural.” Maddie breathed out. ”I've never seen her fall asleep so fast.”

Eddie let out a small laugh. ”She was already exhausted. Here.” He leaned forward to give Aera back to her mother and right away, she started crying at the top of her lungs. Maddie quickly gave her back to Eddie and she calmed down immediately.

”Okay, you can keep her for a while.” She smiled, not looking at least a little bit offended that her baby was happy in Eddie's arms. She seemed only glad that Aera was willing to sleep and enjoyed the silence.

Buck smiled as he eyed Eddie and Aera. The warm feeling spreading in his chest. He didn't think he would ever feel love like this, but it seemed he had been wrong. Only Chris being here would make the love he felt bigger.

Buck parked his car on the side of the road. He sat there for a moment, eyeing the house he was planning to visit. He still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he had to do something. Buck then straightened his posture, set his jaw and got up from the car. He walked straight to the front door and only two steps away his mind started to falter again. The front porch's lights were lit up and it seemed inviting as the dark had settled for the day. Buck had walked through that door many times before, but only now he felt like he wasn't welcomed here. He took a deep breath and then gently knocked on the door two times.

At first it seemed no one had heard it and he was ready to raise his hand again, when he heard silent shuffle come from the other side and soon Eddie's abuela opened it, looking surprised to see him.

”Uh... hi, abuela.” He started and looked above her shoulder to look inside the house, but saw no one. 

”Buck? What are you doing here?” Abuela said softly and glanced towards her living room.

”I am not here to see Chris. I know he's already asleep.” Buck quickly went to the point. ”I just wanted to speak with Eddie's parents.”

Abuela then looked at him sharply. Then she seemed hesitant. ”I don't know if that is a good idea, Buck.”

”Please... I won't make a scene. I promise.” Buck was ready to start begging, when a figure appeared behind her.

”I think it would be wise for you to leave.” Eddie's father said, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He clearly knew how to look intimidating.

”Just... hear me out a minute, okay? Then I'll leave. Just a minute.” Buck looked between him and Eddie's mother, who had now walked beside her husband. They shared a look before stepping out to the porch. As abuela was about to step outside with them, her daughter shook her head at her and asked her to stay inside, closing the door.

”Go on.” She then said, turning to Buck. Eddie's father only stood with his arms crossed, staring at him with the same cold eyes.

”I-I only came here to make some things clear.” Buck started, suddenly feeling like his throat was completely dry and he had to swallow. ”Eddie is...” Even the mere thought made a smile appear on his face. ”Eddie is a great dad. I have never known anyone who cares for his son's well being as much as he does. He really doesn't deserve all this and I'm sure Chris misses him too.” 

Buck saw Eddie's father opening his mouth to talk, but he quickly continued. He needed to say what he came here to say.

”I know I'm the reason you decided to pull Eddie through this. I know you love them both. So I'm asking you to stop this before it's too late to mend things with Eddie. He needs his family in his life. I can put the relationship between me and Eddie aside, but I cannot stop being his friend. We're best friends and have gone through so much together to let that happen. I just wanted to make sure you know that I can end our relationship but I can't stay away from Eddie and Christopher's lives. Eddie is suffering from this the most. _Your son_ is suffering.”

Buck finally stopped and looked between the two. Eddie's father only shook his head and walked inside, leaving the door open for his wife. Eddie's mother observed him a moment longer before nodding, as if to make sure he knew that he was heard.

”Good night, Buck.” She then said before turning to walk inside. 

Buck took a step back as the door was closed, leaving him alone to the dim light of the porch. The nervousness he had felt before coming here had turned even worse. His stomach was twisted to locks and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to go and start banging on the door, make them swear that they would end this, but instead, he turned around and swiftly walked to his car.

”Where were you?” Eddie asked the moment Buck stepped inside. He could see in how much stress Eddie was and felt bad for not coming home right away.

”I just... felt like I needed to clear my head so I took the long way home.” Buck lied, knowing that in any other moment Eddie would call him on that, but right now he was in too distracted to spot the lie there. So, Eddie only nodded and headed to the kitchen, but instead of doing anything, he just stood in the middle of it.

”Hey...” Buck approached him carefully and stopped to stand only a step away. ”Eddie, please, talk to me.”

”I-I need to...” Eddie waved his hand absently towards the living room, avoiding his eyes. The court hearing was supposed to be tomorrow and the anxiety Buck had thought he saw in Eddie in the last week, now seemed to almost drown him. Eddie wished he had kept the drugs Maddie had given to him, but he had washed them down the toilet the moment he had been alone in the house, to make sure he could never use them again, but right now, he didn't know how else he could ease the feeling inside him.

”You won't get rid of me, no matter how hard you push.” Buck told him firmly and fixed his gaze on Eddie. He could see the battle going on behind the other man's eyes, like he was trying to decide if he should run away or let Buck help him.

”I'll be here, no matter what.” Buck told him. Even if Eddie needed only a friend, Buck would be here beside him to get him through this. ”I know it'll all be okay.”

”What if it's not?” Eddie raised his voice, looking like he was ready to step away from his touch, but stayed put. ”What if my parents convince them that Chris it better off with them? What am I supposed to do then?”

”If... if everything goes wrong. We'll-we'll move to El Paso to see Chris every day.” Buck said firmly as he tightened his hold on Eddie's shoulders.

There was a moment of silence as Eddie just looked at him, like he had just seen him for the first time since all this started and then a warm smile appeared on his lips. 

”You would do that for us?” He then asked.

”Of course.” Buck met his eyes and answered without hesitation.

For a moment longer Eddie gazed into his eyes. His work at 118 was everything to Buck, but here he was saying without a doubt that he would move to another state just for him and Chris. Eddie then leaned in to press their lips together and then buried his face to Buck's shoulder, breathing in slowly. Buck wrapped his arms securely around him as Eddie just leaned against him with his whole weight, like he wasn't able to carry himself any more and Buck was happy to be able to be there to keep Eddie standing. 

Eddie lifted his head slowly from Buck's shoulder and then eyed him. Buck could see lust darkening his eyes and he frowned at him, when Eddie leaned up to press their mouths together, kissing him hungrily. Buck let out a surprised moan and tried to step away, but Eddie pressed himself even closer, making Buck stumble backwards. The kitchen counter stopped him from falling and Eddie trapped him there.

Buck raised his hands to cup Eddie's face and answered to the kiss for a brief moment, before breaking them apart. ”Eddie...” He didn't want Eddie when he was like this. He didn't feel comfortable about it.

”I just...” Eddie swallowed hard and one by one took Buck's hand away from his face and pressed them down. ”I just need to feel something, Buck. Anything else but this... emptiness.”

Eddie once more devoured his mouth and then started to kiss his way down on his body, eventually kneeling in front of him, starting to open his trousers. Buck was surprised as Eddie had never given him a blowjob before. Before he could stop him, Eddie had already slipped his hand in his boxers and took him in his mouth. Buck let out a shivering breath and as Eddie finally let go of his wrists, his left hand found it's way to Eddie's hair, tugging it slightly as his right hand squeezed the counter. How was Eddie so good at this? But then again, Eddie was a fast learner in everything he did. Buck started to feel the pleasure building up and he tried to pat Eddie's shoulder to let him know, but the other man didn't budge. 

”Eddie.” He managed to say between the waves of pleasure and patted again. ”Eddie!” He then pushed Eddie's shoulder, making him almost lose his balance. Eddie looked up at him with hurt and confusion written all over his face, until he seemed to understand why Buck had pushed him and continued with his hand, raising to his feet at the same time. Buck gave him hasty kisses, as if to apologize for the push, before burying his face against the crook of Eddie's neck, breathing heavily. He slid his hand inside Eddie's pants and stroked him with the same pace Eddie stroked him. Buck moaned as he came, squeezing Eddie's arm with his other hand tightly. After the high was gone, Buck lifted his head up and concentrated solemnly on Eddie. He placed a hand to the back of neck and pressed their foreheads together. Eddie's breathing started to dense and Buck fastened his pace, kissing the breath away from Edde's lips as he came. For a while they just stood there, leaning against the kitchen counter. Their breaths started to calm down slowly. Eddie looked even tired than before, his eyes stared forward, unfocused. Buck kissed him one more time to get him to snap out of it.

”Shower?” He asked then. ”I can wash your back.” He smiled as the corner of Eddie's mouth twisted up a little. 

The hearing was full of people who were there to support them: Maddie, Bobby and Athena, Hen, abuela and even Eddie's sisters had come. All of them, except the youngest one, had come over before it started to give Eddie a hug and introduce themselves to Buck. Eddie had gazed over at his little sister, seeing the dilemma in her eyes, but still she decided to stand behind their parents. Buck had squeezed his shoulder for reassurance. He couldn't even imagine how it would feel like if Maddie had turned her back on him like that.

First it was the social workers stand and to Buck's horror, it seemed Eddie's parents had wrapped the woman around their finger. She started telling about Eddie as a father.

”When Christopher Diaz was born, Edmundo Diaz was serving in Afghanistan. He served there until his son was six and the kid's mother left at that time. Of course war caused him PTS and Christopher was mostly taken care by Edmundo's parents. Then, all of a sudden, he decided to move to L.A. To pursuit his career as a firefighter and took a boy, who's suffering from CP, away from the he had known all his life and from all the people he had grown up with.”

Buck looked over at Eddie, who was staring at the surface of the table and was pursing his lips together. Buck knew he was enraged, but tried his best to keep it down. 

”Here Edmundo Diaz started to work as a firefighter and gave his son to his grandmother's care, who even broke her hip while taking care of him. He eventually got help and transferred Christopher, yet again, to a private school. An expensive one, which he wouldn't have been able to pay for much longer. Edmundo has barely money to keep his son at school and have multiple times delayed his payments to his mortgage."

This time Buck looked over at Eddie in shock. He hadn't known Eddie had so much trouble with money. He would've helped in an instant if he had just asked him to, but Eddie's gaze was still fixated on the table.

”Edmundo Diaz then decided to get some extra money. He was athletic, ex-soldier, who had been interested about martial arts when he was a kid, so he decided to attend to illegal street fighting.”

”Objection!” This time their lawyer stood up and turned towards the judge. ”My client has never been accused of these things. So the things she says are only some wild speculations.”

”Please, stay to the facts.” The judge told to the social worker, who only nodded. 

”These are things Edmundo Diaz has told his parents himself.” The social worker claimed, but Buck knew for a fact that Eddie had never told his parents about that. ”Anyway, all this must've affected Christopher greatly when they happened so shortly after his mother's passing. Christopher has told me himself that his dad can be scary when he gets mad.”

Eddie was mortified. He knew he sometimes slashed out, but he couldn't remember a time he would've yelled at Chris for something. Not at least with the same tone he used with other people. Why would Chris say such a thing?

”I can see that Edmundo Diaz has tried his best to keep it all together, but I am certain that he isn't fit to look after Christopher and even less with mister Buckley living at the same house. On top of it all, he refused to take the drug taste that was asked from him.”

Eddie couldn't breathe, he felt all the eyes on him. He hadn't even told Buck about the drug test, knowing how bad his boyfriend would feel if Buck had heard he had refused to do it because of him and Maddie. 

"Is there a reason you declined, Mister Diaz?" The judge then asked.

"My client has never had a problem with any intoxicants, so the mere thought of going through something like that is outrageous." Their lawyer spoke out again.

"Has there been doubt about Mister Diaz using drugs?" The judge then turned towards the social worker.

"Considering his past..." She started but was cut off by the judge.

"No one's past is good enough reason for going through unnecessary drug testing. I believed that request came from a teacher or someone who had seen Mister Diaz intoxicated around his son."

"No, but Mister Diaz was sweating a lot when he came to see his son..."

"There are many reasons for people to sweat so if you didn't see any other sign of drug abuse, please inform the court."

The social worker was silent for a moment and glanced towards Eddie, before shaking her head. "No. No, there was no other sign, your honor."

”We will take a short break.” The judge then ruled and a loud noise of people getting up and heading outside together with the chatter filled the room.

For a moment all Eddie could do was to sit there and try to collect his strength. Buck looked over at him with concern, like he had done for the last two weeks. It was a bit too much for Eddie sometimes. The way Buck cared for him, when all he had gotten out of their relationship was trouble. But Eddie always ruined other people's lives, so why was he so surprised that he had ruined Buck's as well? 

”How...” Buck hesitated. He didn't know where to start. He looked around to make sure no one they didn't know was around. ”How did they find out about the street fighting?” He looked between Eddie and Bobby, who had walked behind them, in confusion.

”Eddie's parents did come by to the station one day. I send them packing. Everybody in the station knows about the problems you have with your parents and only few of us knows about the street fighting.” Bobby told them, not any wiser than they were.

"I think they suspected something when they saw the bruises I had back then, but I never told them anything.” Eddie explained and regretting the whole fighting thing for the millionth time. Yet again his poor decisions had affected Chris' life. Maybe he really wasn't an suitable parent.

”Those are only assumptions from the social worker, nothing more.” Bobby patted Eddie's shoulder. ”They can't prove anything.”

”I know, except that I've been going to psychologist for the last eleven months and they'll assume that I'm still suffering from PTS and perhaps I am...” His voice trailed off. He was so tired. 

Eddie's eyes then landed on his parents, who were talking with the social worker on the corner of the room. Without a word, he got up and walked straight towards them.

”Eddie. Eddie!” Buck called out after him and quickly got up to his feet.

He could hear Buck's startled voice behind him, clearly afraid that he was going to punch the lights out of his dad. That would've been most satisfying and for a moment Eddie even considered it.

”Edmundo...” His father sighed as he saw him walking towards them, warning him for not doing anything stupid, like he always did and Eddie had never obeyed.

”Eddie, don't be stupid...” His little sister had stepped in front of him, but he just pushed pass her.

He stopped only when he was face to face with his parents. He hadn't planned of what to say to them. He imagined he would start raging at them, accusing them of ruining his life, but as he stood there, staring into their eyes, he didn't feel rage anymore, only sadness.

” _Papá... Mamá_ , please, stop this...” Eddie's voice broke. He just couldn't deal with this anymore. Losing his son, losing his parents... it was all too much. He looked between his parents. They had raised him, helped him with Chris when things got rough after Shannon left. He loved them and he didn't want to lose them.

Buck had followed Eddie, but stopped a few steps away when he saw there wasn't going to be a commotion. Eddie's fragile voice broke his heart. His boyfriend was in a edge of breaking.

Eddie's mother stepped closer to her son and raised her hand to run it across the side of Eddie's face. Buck was certain that she would say they were going to give in, when Eddie's father placed a hand on her shoulder.

”Let them be...” He said calmly to her and escorted her outside of the room.

For a moment Eddie stood there, facing the wall, before slowly turning around, looking completely defeated. 

”I-” He started and lifted his hands up in the air weakly. ”I don't know what to do, Buck.”

Buck wanted to say something comforting, but not a word came out. Instead, he walked over to Eddie and pulled him into his arms. This was the only comfort he was able give him right now.

”Why didn't you tell me?” Buck asked after Eddie seemed to calm down a little.

”About what?” Eddie asked as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the fatigue at bay.

”The money problems and the drug test.” Buck defined, but regretted it immediately when Eddie's face darkened even more.

”I uh...” He tried to collect his thoughts. ”I didn't want to bother you. When you moved in, I thought I could get a few extra shifts and I don't know... I didn't want Maddie to get into trouble.”

”But I want you to bother me with these things.” Buck insisted. ”We are partners, right?”

Eddie smiled then, a tired smile, but still a smile and reached out to touch Buck's face, mimicking the same movement his mother had done to him just a moment ago. ”You're too good for me, Buck, you know that, don't you?”

Buck couldn't help the embarrassed smile appear on his face, although he didn't agree. ”I love you too.” He gave Eddie a quick kiss when the people started to gather back inside.

The social worker got back to her speech, but this time she was ready to push Buck under the bus. She started explaining how Christopher had told them that he felt Buck had neglected him. Buck could only imagine it was because of the conversation he had shared with Chris at the meeting. But nothing had prepared Buck for what she was about to say next:

”I called Mister and Mrs. Buckely to tell about their son Evan for us.”

Buck turned over to look at Maddie, who looked as shocked as he did. He had no idea their parents were in the city or that they could be called to be witnesses when he hadn't even talked to them in years. Then he heard the door of the room being opened and saw his parents walk in. They looked so old to how Buck remembered them, but he could still recognize them from a mile away. He and Maddie followed them with their gazes as they walked, side by side, to the table beside the social worker. There was still that distance between them. Buck had sometimes wondered if they were still together only because they didn't want the stigma of divorce. He only remember the shouting and bad mouthing from his childhood, either between his parents or to him or Maddie. Those two, it seemed, were still as unhappy, as Buck remembered them to be.

”Please state your names and relationship to Evan Buckley.” The judge said.

”My name is Jack Buckley and I am a father of Evan Buckley.” Buck heard his father speak. His voice sounded much more raspy than he remembered. The guy must still smoke in chain.

”I am Evelyn Buckley, mother of Evan Buckley.” It was his mother's turn. He only then noticed that they hadn't even looked at his direction. Eddie seemed to ponder the same as he nudged him with his elbow and frowned at him. He could only shook his head, but they both understood what each other meant.

”Evan was an difficult child.” His mother started to explain as they were asked about his childhood. ”He often skipped school and got into trouble there. Sometimes even fighting with his classroom friends. He disobeyed our orders and often stayed... god knows where, when he thought we were being unreasonable. Of course, most of it must've been our fault as parents.”

The last sentence could've been mistaken as accepting responsibility, but everybody could hear that she wasn't serious.

”So, he had tendency towards violence even back then?” 

”Somewhat.” This time his father answered. ”Me and my wife were busy with our works and helping at the local church community, so most likely Evan felt left out and acted that way because of it. He doesn't care much about us. I haven't heard from him in years.”

Every word they said came out cold and flat. Buck had expected that. They had never been good with kids and he had never build a good relationship with them, making him hanging out at his friends' houses more than home. But he hadn't been a violent kid. He had fought with one of his classmates a few times when the other had made fun of his birthmark, but that was it. He hadn't even argued with his parents and instead had just swallowed his anger and closed himself to his room. Maddie had been the one to lash out to them.

”So, you have no idea what kind of a man your son has become over the years?” Their lawyer questioned now. 

This time his parents turned to look at him with calculating eyes, like they were trying to decide what to think of him now.

”The only thing he has told us is that he's a firefighter. That is all. We didn't even know he was... dating another man until Mister and Mrs Diaz contacted us.”

Buck could feel Eddie tense beside him. His madness towards his parents clearly rising.

”What about your daughter Maddie Buckley? I've been in the perception that she hasn't been in contact with you either. There must be a reason.”

Buck felt a little satisfaction to see his parents squirm. 

”Well, she married an abusive husband which we didn't agree to and she cut ties with us, including Evan.” His mother told them, this time fixing her gaze at Maddie. ”I can't blame him for having bad relationship with women when even his sister abandoned him. He hasn't had any relationships before and I think that's why he changed to men now...”

”That's it!” Buck was shocked to hear his sister's voice behind him. ”I'm sorry, your honor, but I can't stand hearing this anymore. I am Maddie Buckley, their older child. May I say a word?”

The judge seemed a little baffled but then nodded and pointed for her to come sit forward so she would have a mic for herself. Maddie straightened and walked firmly to her seat.

”I've always told people that my parents aren't bad people. I didn't quite understand them when I was growing up, but later I realized they just weren't people who liked kids or wanted an family. It was the society that forced them to have us and live in an unhappy marriage.” Maddie started and then gave her parents an icy glare. ”But now I've changed my mind. They are bad people above the things I just told you. Coming here to ruin their own son's life, who they haven't seen in years... that's just pitiful.”

”You two didn't even know Doug was violent. You just didn't like him and later I only respected you for standing up to him, but telling lies like you knew what he was.” Maddie shook her head in disbelief. ”And on top of that, you dare to say that you know something about my little brother's life. I know I haven't been a proper sister to him, but I'm trying to make up for it. Buck had a long relationship with a woman a few years back and then... well, finally, for knowing Eddie for three years, they got together and I couldn't be happier. You two have just always been ignorant bigots. Buck has always been great with kids and he adores Christopher and you should've seen him with my newborn. And yes, you two have a grandchild if you're interested, but there's a reason I haven't told you.”

There was a long silence in the room as Maddie finally finished. With the same dignity, she rose to her feet, thanked the judge and walked back to her previous seat. Buck could only stare at her. He then carefully looked over to his parents, who looked a little overwhelmed by everything she had just said.

After Buck's parents were interviewed, Buck felt his anxiety lighten as Bobby and Carla were put to testify. Bobby told what good people both Eddie and Buck were and how they took care of Christopher, even when they work was burdening. He explained that Eddie was struggling at the beginning, but after Buck introduced Carla to him, there had never been any problems.

Carla was a miracle. She stated firmly what role she played in their little family and how impressed Eddie had made her feel right from the beginning for taking such a good care of Christopher, all by himself. She even swore she would take care of Chris without pay if that's what it meant to let Chris stay with his dad. She also pointed out how they didn't have any evidence that Christopher wasn't taken care of and then took a long look towards Eddie's parents.

”I find it a little funny, that they decided to fill a child care notification right after their son started dating a man.” She then said firmly before smiling sweetly to the judge.

Buck wished he could make out what the judge was thinking, but her expressions were completely blank.

”I believe I've gotten quite a clear picture of this case, but I'd like one person to be interviewed before I'll make my decision.” The judge said then. ”Could Christopher Diaz come to testify?”

Both Eddie and Buck sat up straight as Chris was mentioned and looked to the door in anticipation. Soon the door was opened and the familiar clatter of crutches filled the room. Eddie felt his heart sing as Chris got closer and gave him a wide smile.

”Hi, _mijo_!” He turned in his chair towards the corridor as Chris walked by. ”Just go in there.” He whispered as he noticed that Chris was coming towards him.

Chris looked a little disappointed but headed where he was escorted and sat down.

”Hey there. Can you tell me your name?” The judge asked as she turned towards Christopher.

”I'm Chris-Christopher Diaz.” Chris said a little nervous that everyone were looking at him, but got over it pretty quickly.

”Nice to meet you Christopher. There are a few questions I'd like to ask you, okay?”

”Okay.” Chris agreed with a nod, gazing towards his dad and Buck, who smiled at him with encouragement.

”What do you think about Evan?”

”Who?” Christopher frowned and Buck was ready to jump, when the boy suddenly continued. ”Oh, you mean Buck...” He paused for a moment to think. ”I like Buck a lot. He is funny.”

”So he plays with you a lot?”

”Yeah and he makes better voices than Dad when he reads me.” Chris was confused as almost every people let out a laugh after his statement. 

”Has Buck ever done anything to you to make you feel bad?”

Buck was certain Chris would tell her about him abandoning him during the lawsuit, but instead he just shook his head firmly.

”Okay, so you like Buck.”

”I love Buck.” Chris corrected, making Buck's heart melt.

”I'll be sure to correct it to my memo.” The judge smiled to Chris. ”What about your dad? Do you love him too?”

”Yeah, I love Dad. Not so much now, when he still hasn't kept his promise.”

”About what?”

”He promised to celebrate my birthday, but then again... I haven't been home yet.”

”Right. Is your dad scary when he's mad?”

Buck could see Eddie tense as the question was being asked. He slid his hand to Eddie's knee this time and massaged gently to make him relax.

”When he yells. But he never yells at me, but to other adults.” Chris explained.

”Does he yell at Ev-Buck?” 

”No. He yells at grandma and grandpa.” Chris told then. ”Buck makes Daddy happy. Dad is always smiling when Buck is around.”

”Okay. That was all the questions I have for you, Christopher. You did a great job.” The judge told Chris, who smiled proudly. He wasn't at least a bit as bashful as his father was. 

”I've been listening to the testimonies and hold the ones our social workers give in high esteem...” Eddie tensed again and Buck felt the same nervousness rise in him as well. ”...but not in this case. It's clear to me that Christopher loves his father and step-father very much.”

Buck felt something warm move in him to be called Christopher's step-father.

”The only problem is the money and the time Christopher needs as he has the CP, but I can see these two are doing the best they can to provide Christopher with everything he needs. Let alone that the notification was made falsely as I was told by Mister and Mrs Diaz just before we continued.” She looked towards Eddie's parents, who looked ashamed in their seats. Both Eddie and Buck looked them as well, surprised that they had really called it off.

”The falsely filled notification and the actions taken from social service's side are going to be investigated. It's an insult to let a case like this go all the way to court, when this could've been settled in mere days. I don't see any more reason to bother a war-hero and firefighters of this country. Edmundo Diaz gets a full custody of Christopher Diaz and no further hearings are necessary in this case.” The judge declared and slammed the hammer.

For a moment Eddie just sat there, looking at the judge, like he wasn't quite able to believe her words, but he also wasn't sure if Chris could return home right away.

”You can go greet your son now, Mister Diaz.” She smiled at him and nodded towards Chris who sat alone, looking confused. ”He can return home immediately.”

Eddie rose up so fast that his chair almost fell over. Carla had helped Chris to his feet and Eddie scooped him up to his arms, hugging his son tightly. Buck felt Bobby's hand shake his shoulder as he watched Eddie reunite with Chris. The tears Eddie had been holding were now falling freely and so was Buck's. 

Eddie then looked towards Buck and nodded his head, gesturing him to join them. Buck rose to his feet carefully, afraid that his legs would give in underneath him. As he walked to his Diaz boys, Eddie opened his other arm and wrapped him into the embrace. Buck was half crying and half laughing as he felt Chris shift so he could hug them both properly. 

”You're going to be okay, kiddo.” Chris told, most likely to both of them, making them laugh.

”Yeah, we're going to be okay.” Eddie agreed, giving a kiss to Christopher's cheek and then at Buck's lips. ”Thank you.” He said after looking deep into Buck's eyes. 

Buck could only nod. Their little family was back together and they could finally leave this nightmare behind them.


	9. From this day forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday because of work. This is the last chapter. I know you probably want more, but I can't promise anything, since I've written down everything that came to my mind. If I get more inspiration at some point, I promise to post those sometime later. Thank you so much for all the heartwarming comments and kudos!

The night after the court hearing Chris wasn't given a chance to decide as Eddie and Buck insisted he'd sleep between them in their bed. Buck was the first one to wake up. For a long while he just laid in his side of the bed and watched Eddie and Chris cuddled up together, sound asleep. The feeling was indescribable. All he could do was to smile and enjoy the warm feeling in his chest. 

Eventually Buck slid out of bed, as carefully as he could for not to disturb the sleeping boys. Eddie needed rest the most. Buck's eyes drifted to Eddie and finally he could let go of the worry he had had for his boyfriend. Buck tiptoed to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast, pancakes of course, since those were Chris' favorite. At the same time he started to send messages to the people they knew. Chris would have the best homecoming party ever made. It would have to be at weekend, so everybody could join. Christopher's friends were most important, since it was Chris' party after all.

Eddie stirred in his sleep as he felt the bed dip. He opened his eyes slightly, but quickly shut them as the bright room hurt his eyes. He then felt a breath against his cheek and he turned to smile to is son, who was smiling brightly back at him.

”Morning, _mijo_.” Eddie greeted and placed a kiss to Christopher's eyebrow. Then he saw the empty bed at the other side of his son. ”Where's Buck?”

”I don't know.” Chris said simply.

Almost instinctively, Eddie turned to look at the nightstand, expecting to see a note addressed to him, but of course there was none. He sighed and rubbed his eyes to get himself awake properly. A soft knock on the door made them both turn towards it and saw Buck walk in with a tray of pancakes and coffee. The smell of fresh coffee seemed to wake Eddie up immediately and he sat up, dragging Chris to a sitting position as well. 

”Breakfast in bed?” Eddie smiled widely as Buck set the tray on his lap. ”I've never had one of those...” 

”Really?” Buck hadn't known, cause if he had, he would've done this much sooner. Even he had gotten breakfast in bed a couple times. Ali had been an early bird, who liked to make breakfast.

”Really.” Eddie ensured. 

As Chris was busy stuffing the pancakes to his mouth, Eddie turned towards Buck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

”I think you can fit here.” Eddie moved further into the bed as much as he could to give Buck some space. It wasn't much, but Buck managed to fit himself without falling to the floor, as he nestled as close as possible against Eddie, throwing his hand over his shoulder to keep himself from falling.

Eddie closed his eyes and leaned his head against Buck's bicep. Buck eyed him closely and Eddie could almost hear him speak before he actually spoke out.

”Your first breakfast in bed and you won't even eat?” Buck's teasing voice reached his ear, making Eddie smile.

”I'm just waiting for this one to finish, but it seems he's going to devour them all.” Eddie said as he watched his son eating away his second pancake slice.

”That's-that's not true!” Chris denied and pointed towards the plate with two slices still on it. ”I saved you one.”

”Only one?” Eddie laughed out loud, but accepted the other piece happily. 

”Okay, maybe we can split the second.” Chris smiled wickedly.

”What about Buck? He doesn't get any?” Eddie questioned then, taking a huge bite from his pancake.

”Buck always eats when he makes food.” Christopher said with a straight face.

Eddie could feel Buck's breath against his face as Buck laughed.

”Okay, you got me. But cooks needs food so they can make it.” Buck defended himself, only gaining a doubtful look from Chris.

The amount of presents Chris got would've caused anxiety for Eddie in the past, but now he didn't even think about it. Today he would give Chris everything his son ever considered to ask. Luckily, he was too busy being happy with the pile of presents he already had. For hours the house was full of noise and laughter, making Eddie forget his sleep deprivation and just enjoy the moment. Eddie, Buck and their work mates tried to avoid Christopher's friends who ran around the house and as the kids finally settled to play with the console, the adults huddled together around the dining room table.

”I bet you're going to miss the silence in a week.” Hen teased Eddie, but then looked at him a little warily, wondering if the subject wasn't something her friend liked to be teased about just yet, but Eddie only smiled and shook his head.

”I doubt it.”

”Buck, can you help me in the kitchen?” Maddie suddenly stood up and waved for her little brother to follow her.

”I can come.” Eddie volunteered before Buck could say a word.

”No, no, it's okay. Buck can do it.” Maddie hurried to say and looked at Buck meaningfully, like he was supposed to understand what she meant by it.

”Okay, okay...” Buck lifted his hands up in the air and quickly got up to his feet, brushing Eddie's shoulder as he stood. He followed Maddie to the kitchen and frowned as she just walked straight to the furthest corner from the dining room.

”Am I... supposed to know what you want to talk about?” Buck asked as he leaned against the island.

”How are you?” Maddie waved around, like there were more people than them in the room.

”By you, you mean me... and Eddie?” Buck guessed, still at loss of where this conversation was going.

”Well, yeah.” Maddie looked at him with anticipation, but as Buck only looked at her with raised eyebrows, she had to elaborate. ”You told me things had... cooled down recently.”

Buck let out a weird noise, which sounded like a combination of breathing out and laughter. He then glanced towards the dining room, to make sure no one was going to hear them. ”It's been only a few days since Chris is back... so, we haven't got the time to... talk about it.” Buck regretted telling Maddie about this when they had been alone as he and Eddie had gone to see Aera.

”Okay.” Maddie smiled to his bashful looking brother and stepped closer to straighten his shirt. ”What about if me and Chim take Chris someday soon for a night, so you can... I don't know... book a hotel and just... relax?”

”I... uh...” Buck rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little discomfort. ”I'd love to, but you have your hands full with Aera and... I'm not sure Eddie wants to spent time away from Chris yet.”

”Buck, it's been a week since you told me about this and I think you both need some alone time. It's not like we're taking Chris to another continent.” Maddie tried to reason, but Buck still looked a little doubtful. ”What if I'll ask Chris first and if he's okay with it, I'll ask Eddie myself?”

Buck still tried to find a reason to avoid it, but eventually nodded. ”Okay... thank you, Maddie.”

”You're welcome.” Maddie smiled and rubbed his arms fondly, before walking back to others.

Buck was the one to answer the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He couldn't say he was surprised to see them. He had expected them to visit and without a word, Buck stepped aside to let them in. He knew Eddie would've chased them outside if he had been the one to open the door. But Buck saw something different in Eddie's parent's eyes. As Helena had seemed like she had distanced herself from everything, now she looked him straight in the eye. Buck only now noticed that Eddie had inherited his eyes from her. Even Eddie's father, who had had those cold eyes every time Buck had seen him, now looked only tired.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked the moment his parents stepped inside. He had walked to the entrance, blocking the doorway to the living room, crossing his arms across his chest, as if to make sure to his parents that he wasn't about to budge.

"Edmundo..." His mother started but Eddie only bit down his lip and shook his head. 

Buck watched the scene from afar, eyeing Eddie and his parents. Hen and Bobby had seen them from the living room and had now walked beside Eddie, as if to back him up.

"Eddie, please, hear us out. I know what we did was... unspeakable and you probably want nothing to do with us and I understand." Helen spoke up, but now her eyes were full of tears and her voice was shaking.

"You're right about that." Eddie said bluntly and his mother only nodded in defeat.

"Edmundo, me and your mother are willing to do everything to make you forgive us." Ramon started to speak then. "And I for start, I'd like to welcome Buck into the family."

Buck was surprised to see Eddie's father turn to him and extend his hand towards him. 

"I know the word 'family' doesn't mean much right now, but I will mend it." Ramon continued, not taking his eyes away from Buck.

Buck exchanged a look with Eddie. Without a word, he knew Eddie let it be his choice. So, Buck accepted Ramon's hand and squeezed it shortly. 

Eddie closed his eyes a moment and sighed. "Okay." He then gave in, but still stood as firmly as before. "I might forgive you someday, but I'll never forget. But Christopher can't lose any more adults from his life. This fucking whole mess is not his fault. We can come to El Paso for family events, I can offer you dinner whenever you are in L.A., but that is it." Eddie set a line and he made sure with the tone of his voice that he wasn't going to break it.

"Can we go...?" Eddie's mother nodded towards the living room and lifted up a small gift she was holding in her hands.

Eddie only nodded. He didn't react as his mother stepped up to give him a hug before walking pass him to the living room to greet Christopher. Ramon locked his eyes with his son and nodded to him before following his wife. 

Eddie seemed very tired all of a sudden and Buck wondered if it had been a huge mistake to let his parents in, but as Eddie had said, Chris needed his grandparents and Buck knew Eddie needed them as well, even though he wasn't willing to accept the fact himself. Buck had been extremely angry towards Maddie at one point of his life, blaming her for leaving him behind with their parents and not even contacting him. He had felt very alone for a long while, until he got the job from 118. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without his sister.

Eddie's parents left soon after they gave their gift to Christopher, wishing that Eddie and Buck could visit them soon. As Buck closed the door behind them, he knew it would take quite some time before Eddie was able to return to El Paso.

"You okay?" Buck asked the moment the door clicked shut and he turned to take a closer look at his boyfriend.

"Actually, I'm a little more relaxed. Seeing them brought the memories of the last weeks back, which I've been pushing to the back of my mind, you know?" Eddie spoke like he had just gone through a hard shift at work, but somehow he still sounded calmer. "But I'm glad we got this over and done with, the talking. We never really talk..." He trailed off, seeming to go somewhere far away.

Buck smiled a little. "Well..." He stepped closer to Eddie, placing his hands on both sides of Eddie's waist. "Neither did our family, but we can change that."

Eddie returned the smile and then rose to his tiptoes to kiss Buck's lips.

As all the adult started to take their leave, and only the adults since Chris was determined to arrange a sleepover to his friends, Maddie brought up the subject.

”What do you say if me and Chim look after Christopher tomorrow?” Maddie smiled as she saw Eddie's worried face, but before he could protest, she continued. ”You two have deserved some alone time and Chris wants to see Aera. He almost shamed me for not bringing her here.” Chimney had been too exhausted to even think about joining a party and since they knew Aera would've only cried when there were noises everywhere, they both thought it would be best if Chim stayed home with her.

Eddie still looked a little doubtful and he glanced towards Buck, who only smiled back at him.

”It's only one day, Eddie. I'll promise to bring him back first thing in the morning.” Maddie continued, glancing towards Buck with a knowing look.

Buck hadn't expected Maddie to propose looking after Chris so soon, when they had just gotten him back, but he also knew they both needed some time to relax.

”Yeah, sure, Chris will be happy to meet his cousin...” It took a moment for Eddie to even realize what he had said and he looked between Buck and Maddie before quickly making up an excuse to leave the situation. ”I... uh... should tell Chris...” He pointed towards the living room and almost ran off.

Buck smiled after Eddie and he already felt butterflies in his stomach for anticipation.

”You. Are a great big sister.” Buck told Maddie again and leaned down to give her a kiss on her cheek.

”I know.” Maddie only smiled self-confidently as she followed others outside.

As Buck turned to follow Eddie to the living room, he was already standing on the doorway, looking a little out of place. 

”I was shooed away almost immediately.” Eddie answered as he saw the confused frown on Buck's face. ”They are in a middle of a race.”

”Poor thing...” Buck had to tease and he stepped over to kiss Eddie on the forehead. ”Anything I can do?”

”Yes.” Eddie said with a husky voice and took hold of Buck's hands, guiding him towards the kitchen. ”You can help me clean up this mess.”

Buck groaned loudly, but was actually happy to help. 

There weren't many places that were still free in one day's notice during the busiest tourist seasons, but this really wasn't something Buck had had in mind when he had made the reservation. The room was small, most of the flooring taken by the double bed, which was barely large enough to fit two people and it creaked dangerously when Buck threw his backpack on it.

”I've slept in worse places.” Eddie tried to reassure him, but Buck couldn't help but feel down. He had wanted to give Eddie a nice night at a romantic hotel when Eddie had taken him to that fancy restaurant on their first date, but this was all they got. 

”Really, Buck.” Eddie tried once more, when he saw his words had no positive effect. ”What matters is that we are here together, right?” 

Buck felt his mood lighten a little when he felt Eddie wrap his arms around him and place his chin against his shoulder. 

”Yeah...” Buck finally agreed and he lifted Eddie's right hand to place a kiss on the knuckles. ”But I promise, that next time, I'll take you to the most perfect date you've ever seen or even heard about.”

Eddie let out a snort. He knew Buck was a romantic and would most likely go way over the top with his promise and it kind of scared Eddie a little bit. He didn't like to be the center of attention.

Buck slipped away from his hold to put the bag away. Eddie followed Buck with his eyes, crossing his arms and licking his lips a little nervously. There was something he had wanted to say to Buck ever since the whole child care incident was over and he tried to muster his courage to do so.

”Buck...” Eddie started and walked to Buck. ”I know I've said this before, but I really need to you to believe me on this: I'm so... so sorry.”

”Eddie...” Buck tried to shrug it off, like he always did, but Eddie wasn't going to let it go so easily this time.

”I mean it. I've said some horrible stuff and you've gone through so much shit.” He reached out to correct the collar of Buck's shirt and then locked eyes with him. ”I love you and I often doubt that I deserve the love you give me... Let me finish.” Eddie saw Buck was going to say something, but he needed to get the words out of his mouth. He needed to learn to talk, like Buck had said he would. ”And perhaps I don't deserve it, but as you said, you're not going to go anywhere.”

Eddie was still holding onto Buck's collar and he started to run his palms up and down on Buck's chest. 

”I promise not to go anywhere either, okay?” Eddie looked at Buck's eyes until he was certain the other man believed his words. ”Will you marry me?”

Those words were nothing Buck had imagined Eddie would say next. The shock had to show on his face and Eddie suddenly averted his eyes and concentrated on arranging his collar.

”I know we are probably moving too fast and if you feel like...” Eddie started to blabber, but then Buck lifted his hands to Eddie's, to stop them. Eddie collected his courage to look back at Buck and his heart skipped a beat by the way Buck just looked at him. His blue eyes were so deep and full of emotions, that Eddie couldn't do anything else but to stare back. Then Buck let out a soft laugh.

”I've never thought about marriage before with anyone. Not even with you before now...” Buck finally spoke out. At first he had been shocked and tried to wrap his head around Eddie's question, but once the shock wore off, his mind was suddenly completely clear and not panicking at all, like he had assumed the thought would make him be. 

”Do you want to think for...”

Buck could only shake his head, his emotions started to get the better of him and he felt like choking up. ”Let's get married.” 

Eddie hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he heard Buck's answer and he breathed out slowly, feeling the joy filling his chest. ”Yeah?”

”Yeah.” Buck nodded, trying to look more serious, but the smile refused to leave his face and he just had to kiss Eddie before he would explode. So he leaned forward to capture his lips, trying to pour every feeling he had into it and Eddie answered with the same passion. 

Buck gave Eddie a two quick pecks before the excitement got the better of him. ”Oh, oh, we need rings, right?” He looked at his watch. ”The jewelry shops should still be open.” He was half way walking outside the room, when Eddie took hold of his hand.

”Where's the rush? I thought we could celebrate first.” Eddie lowered his voice as he spun Buck back around and walking backwards, he guided Buck towards the bed.

”Shouldn't we have some champagne for that?” Buck bantered as he followed Eddie's lead deliberately slow.

”Well, I didn't actually plan on asking you to marry me, but I guess we can order it.” He said, but didn't make any sign to go to the phone.

Buck finally gave in and almost tackled Eddie as he kissed him. Eddie let out a small grunt against his mouth as his back hit the bed. Buck crawled on top of him and kissed him nice and slow.

”I'm so turned on right now.” Eddie said as it seemed Buck wasn't going to do anything else but to lay there on top of him and kiss him senseless. 

”I can feel that.” Buck only smiled smugly, but only moved to kiss on Eddie's neck. ”I just want to make this moment last a little longer.”

”Yeah, or we can rerun it a few more times today, if you'd just hurry up.” Eddie teased and smiled to the way Buck face turned serious as he clearly imagined what was about to come.

”You win.” Buck then said hurriedly, like he was suddenly very busy and pulled his shirt over his head without bothering to open the buttons. 

Eddie let out a laugh and started to open Buck's belt first, even though his own pants were starting to feel awfully uncomfortable. He slipped his hand inside the pants and ran his hand hard against Buck, making him moan. Buck moved from top of him and turned to his side to pull off his pants. Eddie took the opportunity to crawl further into the bed and take off his own shirt. He then reached for the bag on the bed and tossed something from inside it in front of Buck on to the bed. Buck had just tossed his trousers to the floor when he saw the tube of lubricant fall under his nose. He looked surprised up at Eddie who eyed him with a smile playing over his face.

”Let's get it over and done with.” Eddie said then.

Buck lifted an eyebrow at him. ”You make it sound so sexy.” He laughed.

”Well how would you phrase it then?”

Buck thought for a moment. ”You could say I want you inside me until I can't take no more.” While he spoke, he crawled closer to Eddie and started to kiss his neck.

The smug smile made Eddie roll his eyes, but he couldn't help but laugh. "You are unbelievable."

Buck only mumbled something against his skin and just kept on trailing kisses down his body. Eddie looked up at the ceiling, feeling his mind relax as he felt Buck go lower and lower and then take him into his mouth. He finally closed his eyes and sighed in content, his hand finding Buck's hair and then his ear, caressing it slowly. All too soon Buck came back up again, kissing his collarbone before sitting up, his knees on both sides of Eddie's waist.

"You sure you want to try?" Buck asked then and picked up the lube, waving it in his hand.

Eddie licked his lips and nodded firmly. He reached up to take hold of the back of Buck's neck to guide him down for a kiss. Buck kissed him lightly before shifting so his body was in between Eddie's legs. Eddie hadn't even noticed him to open the tube before he felt Buck's finger trailing his ass. But then Buck deepened the kiss and took hold of his dick at the same time. Even Buck's fingers seemed a lot and Eddie wondered how it would feel to have Buck inside of him, when Buck stopped moving his fingers and only worked him a little closer to the edge, making Eddie relax before pushing a little further. 

"Shi-" Eddie let out a moan, making Buck smile widely. 

They continued like that for a while, before Eddie mumbled a protesting sound against Buck's lips. 

"I-" He was interrupted by Buck's mouth again. "-want you in-" again he was interrupted as Buck's tongue slipped inside his mouth. 

Eddie sighed and then took hold of Buck's dick, squeezing a little tighter then necessary, making Buck snap out of his trance. 

"Condom?" He then asked and finally Buck crawled from top of him to fetch the package before replacing his fingers with his dick. 

Buck looked at him with curious and lust filled eyes as he slowly pushed inside of him. Eddie kept his eyes locked with Buck's. He was used to pain and this was nothing he couldn't handle, but otherwise the sensation was something he had never felt before. Feeling Buck move inside him, at the same time looking into his eyes, Eddie felt good and most of all safe. They only broke the eye contact when the pleasure grew more and more and Eddie couldn't stand not kissing Buck any longer. So, he pulled his boyfriend down to exchange sloppy and heated kisses. 

Buck didn't feel the pain when Eddie dig his fingers to the skin on his back. He only listened to the satisfaction sounds Eddie made and felt his whole body tense, driving a wave of pleasure through Buck as well. Buck let his whole body relax on top of Eddie's and buried his face to the crook of his neck, breathing in Eddie's scent. He would've stayed there longer, but Eddie started to kiss the side of his face, as if searching for his lips. Buck was more than willing to give Eddie what he wanted.

The following day they made their way towards the nearest jewelry store, when they realized they haven't talked about their relationship, not really. They had just gone forward, luckily both still at the same page. But they couldn't just rely on knowing each other's thoughts like they usually did, cause they had missed some huge parts, like the one where they had thought their feeling were mutual... for way too long.

”Okay, we need some ground rules.” Eddie said and Buck agreed with a nod. ”Always talk to each other. Even if it's only to say hi.”

”I've heard people do breaks.” Buck then said, but Eddie's frown told him that he misunderstood his meaning. ”No, not that kind of breaks, but...” Buck shifted so he was facing Eddie better. ”Like when you are in a fight, both has the opportunity to ask for a break, so that you can cool off for a moment and really think what you're about to say.”

”Huh...” Eddie bit down his lower lip as he seemed to think. ”I think that's going to be used by me a lot.”

Buck laughed affectionately. ”Well, you can come up with something I could use.”

”Actually there's one thing.” Eddie looked straight at Buck, who was surprised that he could think something so quickly. ”Just... be there. Whatever I say to hurt you, call me in on that and don't walk away, okay?”

”Okay.” Buck felt uncomfortable by the thought, but if Eddie was willing to face his problems, he had to do so as well.

”I mean it, Buck. I know I'm a dick when I get mad and I'll try to change that, but you cannot keep all the hurt you feel inside.” Eddie empathized his words, clearly truly afraid that they would get into that situation at some point.

”I hear you, Eddie.” Buck sighed and stepped in front of his boyfriend... or fiancé. The thought made him smile to himself. ”Can we talk about something else before we go in?”

”Like what?” Eddie had to stop when Buck cut into his way.

”Like... do we want matching rings?” Buck couldn't keep the smile out of his face, which even the thought of buying an engagement ring made him smile. ”What about engraving?”

”Uh... I don't know.” Eddie shrugged, he really hadn't thought about any of that. 

”Well, what did you do when...?” Buck trailed off, realizing this probably wasn't a topic Eddie wanted to dwell on right now.

”With Shannon?” Eddie finished his sentence and smiled a little. ”Buck, you don't have to avoid speaking about her. I'm still sad that she cannot be part of Chris' life anymore, but our relationship had ended way before she died.”

Buck only nodded, the smile gone from his face as his lips were now pursed to a thin line.

”After she told me she was pregnant, I went to buy basic and cheapest golden rings from the small jewelry shop in El Paso, since that was all I could afford with my own money.” The thought made Eddie laugh a little, but at the same time he realized he and Shannon had rushed things way too fast.

”Buck.” Eddie suddenly seemed to figure something out and squeezed Buck's arm to get him to look at him. ”I really need to you tell me if you think we're moving too fast.”

”I heard you the first time.” Buck laughed a little, but then saw the seriousness in Eddie's eyes. ”Do you think we're moving too fast?” He had to ask, a small fear making it's way to his consciousness.

Eddie was silent for a while, staring somewhere pass Buck's shoulder, before finally turning to look at him. ”No.” He said simply and Buck felt his heart burst by the soft smile he received from Eddie. ”I think I knew it then and I definitely know it now, that me and Shannon rushed things, but you, Buckley, are something different.”

Buck wanted to say something as sweet back at Eddie, but he could only smile bashfully as he felt blush rise to his neck. 

”Now get in there.” Eddie pushed Buck a little towards the jewelry store's door, making Buck laugh.

Buck enjoyed the lazy mornings, especially after a hard week at work. It seemed like they both knew how to take the most of it, when they had their first day off. Those were Buck's first thoughts as he woke up and stared at the ceiling with a soft smile playing on his lips. He stretched himself with a yawn and let his arms stay above his head. He wasn't in a rush.

The other side of he bed was empty. Buck heard the muffled voices of Eddie and Chris coming from the kitchen. His smile grew a little more. He then heard Eddie say something and his heavy footsteps as he walked towards the bedroom. Buck turned his head slightly to the door as it was opened and followed Eddie with his eyes as he strolled in and without a word collapsed on top of him. Buck let out a loud grunt as Eddie's, not so light body, hit his chest but he wasn't going to complain. Instead his smile widened even more, showing his teeth, as he saw Eddie smile at him and then lean down to give him that lazy morning kiss.

”Okay, you really need a visit to the bathroom.” Eddie retorted after the kiss, but Buck only laughed.

”You love my morning breath.” He teased Eddie who just shook his head in denial. ”What were you two talking about?”

”You'll see.” Eddie said and this time a little nervous look flashed over his face. 

Buck frowned at that but before he could question what was going on, he heard Chris' crutches hitting the floor as the kid made his way towards the bedroom. Eddie rolled slowly off from Buck and sat to his side of the bed, looking towards the door as his son walked in.

”Can I ask now, Dad?” Christopher asked, clearly very excited about something.

”Okay, _mijo_. Come over here.” Eddie smiled fondly and waved for Chris to walk to the bed.

Buck sat up now to give Chris some room to crawl to the foot of the bed.

”D-dad and I want to give you an early present.” Chris explained with a mischievous smile.

Buck frowned a little. His birthday was months away and they were too early in their relationship to have any anniversaries. He glanced towards Eddie, who was looking at him, like he was expecting him to react at something huge.

”What is it, buddy?” Buck encouraged for Chris to continue. For some reason he started to feel a little nervous and felt his heart start beating a little faster.

Christopher looked towards his dad and a wide, nervous, smile appeared on the kid's face.

”Hey, I want in on this as well!” Buck complained now, but the smile didn't falter from his face.

”Dad said since you're living with us now, you can be my...” Chris seemed to forget the word he was supposed to use and he looked towards his dad for support.

”Legal guardian.” Eddie told his son the word he had used back in the kitchen when they had talked about this.

”...my adoption parent.” Christopher finished and looked towards Buck again.

Buck could only stare at the amazing kid he had learned to know and love in the past three years.

”It's an early marriage gift.” Eddie then explained, his voice sounding nervous now when Buck didn't know how to react.

”I-I...” Buck stammered and looked between Eddie and Chris in shock. ”You really want that Chris?”

Christopher only nodded eagerly couple of times.

”I'd be honored.” Buck finally managed to get the words out of his mouth and leaned forward to give Chris a huge hug and a kiss to his forehead. He felt the boy's small arms wrap around him, trying to squeeze as hard as possible.

Buck looked towards Eddie in the middle of the hug and he saw that look that was only reserved for him and Chris, like his eyes were an endless depth of warmth. The look always astonished Buck. He reached out to ran his hand against the side of Eddie's face, making him snap out of the trance and look at him in the eye. They shared a smile, before Buck finally let go of Chris.

”I'm going to call abuela.” Chris announced then, he got up from the bed as fast as he could and started to walk towards the corridor.

Buck had managed to keep the tears at bay but once Chris was gone, he couldn't help it anymore. 

”Oh god...” Buck let out a laugh and tried to wipe his face dry. ”I love you two so much, I just...” He couldn't find the words anymore and instead turned towards Eddie to place their lips together. 

”You really sure about this?” Buck questioned once the kiss ended, searching Eddie's face for any kind of doubt.

”Why wouldn't I be?” Eddie sighed, a little frustrated that Buck would even think this wasn't something he wouldn't want. ”We are family and I wouldn't have it any other way. So if you want...” 

”What-what about your parents? You think they won't go haywire about this again?” Buck couldn't help but ask, but Eddie only smiled and shook his head.

”They don't get a say in this. You, me and Chris from this day forward.”


	10. A little epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something which still came to my mind. This turned out way more sweet than I first intended, but that's not bad, right? Please, enjoy!

Buck had asked him to wear something fancy. Suit and tie was the obvious choice. Eddie knew Buck liked his dark blue suit, almost black, so that's what he was wearing when he met Buck outside of their house. Carla had taken Christopher for the night, even though both Eddie and Buck had almost taken the boy with them, when Chris had pouted for hours during the day because his dads weren't going to take him with them.

”So where are you taking me?” Eddie questioned as he observed Buck leaning against a taxi with black suit on that seemed to fit him perfectly. Eddie let his eyes wander up and down Buck's body as he walked to him.

”Just get in the car and you'll see.” Buck only replied with a wide smile. He stepped forward as Eddie was close enough to give him a quick peck on the lips.

”You really loved the food?” Eddie asked as they reached their destination. It was the same restaurant Eddie had brought them at their first date, or possible date. The memory made him smile. He had been so nervous back then, wondering if Buck would turn him down. Now, he felt only content as he stepped inside the elevator which took them all the way to the highest floor. There was no doubt Buck would be there beside him.

”The food was good, but I loved the company more.” Eddie laughed as Buck's syrupy words came out of his mouth.

”You even got us the same table?” Eddie let out a laugh as they were escorted to the small table in the middle of the restaurant.

”Of course.” Buck only replied, like it would be abomination for not having the same table as the last time.

”Oh, you're back! I was wondering what became of the two of you.”

They both looked surprised to hear their waitress remembered them so well. She seemed to notice their stunned faces and laughed softly before starting to explain:

”You seemed to have such a lovely time last time and then you suddenly rushed outside. I wished you hadn't broken up. You two seemed like a lovely couple, if you don't mind me saying.” 

Buck laughed and blushed a little. They hadn't even been dating back then, but it seemed even a waitress, who had never met them before that night, had noticed that they were completely head over heels with each other. ”No, we don't mind and we're doing great.” Buck drummed his fingers slightly against the table to get the woman to notice it and she smiled widely as she noticed the ring on his finger.

”I'm so glad to hear that. The drinks are on the house.” After taking their orders, she hurried off.

”We're we that hopeless?” Eddie questioned then, clearly thinking the same thing as Buck had.

”I guess we were.” Buck laughed. ”But we weren't ready earlier, right?”

”No, I don't think we were.” Eddie agreed with a smile. The most important thing was that they were ready now, or had been for the last six months. Actually, that had been Buck's excuse for a date, since it was their half year anniversary. Eddie had never heard of such a thing, but he agreed it would do them good to get out of the house and think about something else than Chris' school or work.

After the dinner, they said goodbyes to their waitress who made them swear that they would come back when it was their first anniversary. This time they stepped in and out of the elevator together.

”Do we go back or should we get something to drink first?” Eddie asked as they stepped outside. It had become dark and it was a little chilly.

”Actually, I have something in mind.” Buck confessed and smiled to Eddie's doubtful look. ”I won't tell you! You'll see when we get there.”

Eddie opened his mouth, wanting to ask, but he knew how much Buck hated to keep surprises. He was always so anxious to tell or show them, that Eddie knew he would only cause Buck more anxiety if he kept pressing the matter. So, he closed his mouth and followed Buck to the taxi.

The ride was oddly long and made mostly in silence. Their knees were pressed together like always, but this time Buck was resting his hand on Eddie's knee as well, running his fingers against the fabric of his trousers, like he just had to do that for some reason. But Eddie wasn't complaining.

He wanted to ask where they were going when their left the city center and even more when they kept on driving for almost half an hour. But Eddie also liked the anticipation.

”A hot-air balloon?” Eddie asked once they stepped outside to the cool night once more and he saw the magnificent thing rise tall above them.

”A hot-air balloon.” Buck agreed with a proud voice as they started to walk slowly towards it.

”Didn't you once tell me these things cause a lot of dispatch calls?” Eddie side-glanced at him, but Buck could hear from his voice that he was teasing him.

”Yeah...” Buck only nodded. ”Scared?”

”No.” Eddie let out a laugh. ”I've done parachuting at Afghanistan, so no.” Then he fixed his gaze on Buck. ”It was Abby who told you that, wasn't it?”

This time Buck swallowed and he looked a little alarmed at Eddie, like he would be mad at Buck for that.

”Hey, I'm not jealous for being the second date you bring here.” Eddie laughed to Buck's nervousness. ”You must really love these things.”

”Well, yeah, but right about this moment, Abby turned around and left.” Buck finally found his voice.

”She got scared?” Eddie wasn't surprised. Flying wasn't everyone's ideal thought of a date. To him it was thrilling.

”No.” Buck told him then. ”She had to go see her mother.”

”Oh...” Eddie only nodded, not wanting to dwell on that subject any longer.

Buck had always loved hot-air balloons, ever since he was a kid. He remembered sometimes seeing them from his bedroom window. If Maddie had been home, he had went into her room and together they had sneaked outside without their parents knowing and searched for the perfect spot to gaze up at them. Then for a long time, Buck's latest memory of hot-air balloons had been the time Abby had stood him up. He knew she had no other choice, but it had still sting in his chest. Now, he wanted to replace that memory to a good one, together with Eddie.

”Uh... Where's our flyer?” Eddie asked as he looked around the hill and saw no one around.

”You're looking at him.” Buck answered and stepped on his way to make sure Eddie was truly looking at him.

”Very funny.” Eddie dismissed him and looked around once more, expecting to see the one in charge of this thing.

”I'm not kidding, Eddie. I've been taking classes.”

A surprised laugh burst out of Eddie's mouth. ”You did what?”

Buck only smiled widely at him and then winked.

”I'm not sure this is such a romantic scene after all, knowing you'll be responsible of our lives.” Eddie teased as he followed Buck, still too stunned to quite understand what Buck had gone through to able this.

”Ha. Ha.” Buck pushed him a little with his shoulder. ”You said once I can have your back any day.”

”Just kidding. I trust you.” Eddie swore and for a brief moment only gazed into Buck's blue eyes.

Buck only looked back at him and then leaned in to press their lips together. "After you, mister Diaz." He gestured towards the basket when they broke the kiss.

Eddie didn't need to be asked twice and he climbed in, feeling Buck's gaze at him as he did so. "Hurry up, Buckley!" He called to his fiancé who licked his lips and then got to work.

It took some time before Buck as able to climb in himself, double checking every single thing before being hundred percent sure there would be no problem. Eddie watched over the side as the balloon started to rise. It was thrilling to see the land get further and further away as they got even higher.

"How did you manage to do this?" Eddie asked once Buck seemed to concentrate more on leaning against Eddie's shoulder than controlling the balloon all the time.

"It was... pretty difficult." Buck confessed as he leaned against the side beside Eddie, taking his boyfriend's hand into his. "Remember that time when you came to see me at work and I wasn't there?"

Eddie laughed dryly. "If I didn't know you as well as I did, I would've thought you were cheating on me."

Buck laughed as well. "I had to tell Bobby and plead him to lie for me to keep the secret as long as I could."

"Bobby looked pissed to see me there that day. I thought I had done something to make him mad, but it seems he was pissed at you." 

"Yeah... I owe him a favor." Buck sighed.

For a while they just stood there, staring at the amazing view. They could actually see stars from this height. Eddie hadn't even realized how much he had missed seeing those after Texas and Afghanistan. 

"Eddie."

Buck's voice cut Eddie's line of thoughts and he turned away from the view to look at Buck, who had now turned so he could look at Eddie properly. There was something odd in his eyes that Eddie couldn't read, and that was new when it came to Buck, he could usually read him like an open book.

Then Buck started to speak and Eddie just stood there staring at him, the view forgotten. 

”I know how much you hate public affections and I-I would've wanted to do this back at the restaurant, but this... is more you, more us, and billion times more epic.” Buck's voice was calm and he was smiling widely. ”And since you refused to do it properly... you left me with no choice.”

Eddie kept on staring as Buck knelt in front of him.

”Edmundo Diaz, will you marry me?” 

Eddie had never been a very romantic person. He had liked taking Shannon to some romantic restaurants and eat some fancy meal every now and then. That had been enough romance for him. But here, in a hot-air balloon, hovering over L.A. together with Buck, who Eddie could go so far as to call his soulmate, a person he wanted to spent the rest of his life with, short or long, Eddie found himself so full of emotions that it took him a moment to form any coherent words. 

After a long silence, in which Eddie just stared at Buck, who was still kneeling beside him, just looking back, not frightened at all by the silence, Eddie suddenly realized he had stopped breathing. So he blinked, took a deep breath and then let out a small laugh, echoed by Buck, whose heart swell every time he heard that sound coming from Eddie.

Eddie wanted to say Buck already knew the answer. He had been the one to ask in the first place, so of course he would agree, but as stunned as he was about how much effort Buck had gone through to do this for them, he only nodded.

”Yes.” He finally managed to say, his voice a little raspy, and then smiled widely.

Buck didn't need any other words, so he got up to his feet and pulled Eddie to a kiss. 

Eddie blamed the surrounding: the atmosphere of flying over L.A. with stars shining at the sky. He blamed the way Buck kissed him, soft and long, like they had all the time in the world, cradling Eddie's face between his palms, just being there like always. 

”Are you crying?” Buck asked as they broke the kiss and he looked into Eddie's eyes.

”No...” Eddie shook his head and took a step back, but he couldn't hide the smile and the happy tears that he fiercely tried to blink away. ”Fuck...” He let out a nervous laugh. He was just so happy, to know he would have Buck beside for the rest of his life. That's all he needed.

Buck had wanted to surprise Eddie, to make him feel loved, but he had never imagined to get that kind of reaction from his fiancé. Eddie never cried, at least Buck had never seen him cry, except the time they had gotten Christopher's custody. So the reaction got him by a surprise, but at the same time it made him happy, to know that his plan had moved Eddie so much.

”It's okay.” Buck laughed and took hold of Eddie's shoulders to guide him back and kissing him again. He carefully wiped his thumbs over Eddie's eyes, making him smile.

They settled on leaning against the edge of the basket and stare at the city for a while longer, before they had to start planning on descending.

”How to get this thing down again?” Buck muttered out loud and pretended to look at the controls in confusion.

”Ha. Ha.” This time Eddie pushed him lightly with his shoulder, but kept their shoulders pressed together as Buck started to lower them back to the ground.

This time the hotel was exactly like Buck had imagined it would be. A nice suite with a park view and large bed which didn't make loud noises when Buck tested it. Just perfect.

Eddie was still a little over the moon and was smiling more than usually, which made Buck light-hearted. They had shared a couple of drinks at the bar downstairs and it was buzzing warmly in both of their heads.

Buck watched from the bed as Eddie walked to the balcony, to look at the view, eyeing his fiancé's turned back with longing eyes. That suit really fit him well, especially around his ass.

”Stop looking at my ass and come here.” Eddie said without looking towards Buck, but leaned against the railing slightly, knowing that Buck would like it.

It didn't take long for Buck to settle himself against his back, leaning his hips heavily against him and digging his fingertips to Eddie's hips before wrapping his arms around his chest. Eddie smiled as Buck kissed his neck slowly, before resting his chin against his shoulder and staring ahead somewhere where Eddie was also looking.

Eddie could feel Buck's arousal pressing against his ass and he bit down his lip as Buck's left hand started to wander lower on his body before cupping him painfully slow but firm, biting down his ear at the same time. Eddie finally turned around and let Buck press him against the railing, their bodies pinned together from chest to tights. Buck leaned forward to press their lips together, when Eddie suddenly pulled his head back and smiled widely to his disappointed face.

” _¿quieres besarme? Huh?_ ” Eddie spoke out in Spanish, the smile now turning to a lazy grin as he could see Buck's eyes darkening by his words. ” _Te quiero mucho no tienes ni idea._ ”

Buck the narrowed his eyes slightly and bit down his lower lip as he examined Eddie carefully. ”Edmundo Diaz, are you dirty talking to me in Spanish?”

” _Sí?_ ” Eddie mimicked Buck and bit down his lip as well before kissing him, but he pulled back quickly. ”It seems like it's working on you.” He then said with a knowing smile and glanced down between their bodies.

Buck only nodded and licked his lips before leaning in to capture Eddie's. It started nice and slow, but soon turned heated. Then he started to back them towards the room.

”Tell me more.” Buck breathed against his lips as they got inside.

Eddie reached behind himself and fumbled for a moment before managing to close the balcony's door. ” _Quiero besarte sin sentido y hacerte gritar mi nombre._ ” Eddie spoke, a little breathless after the kissing and Buck's wandering hands, which had now found their way inside his shirt. ” _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._ ”

Buck had no idea what Eddie was talking about but that didn't matter, since it was working anyway. He hastily pulled the shirt off from Eddie and examined his eyes and lips for a moment.

”What is 'kiss' in Spanish?” He then asked, looking at Eddie's lips as he said it.

” _Besar._ ” Eddie answered, making Buck smile a little.

”What about 'fuck'?” 

” _Joder._ ”

Buck then narrowed his eyes. ”Blowjob?” 

” _La mamada._ ” With that Eddie pushed Buck onto the bed and started to unbuckle his belt.

Buck sighed in relief as Eddie pulled his pants down and took him in his mouth. This was his heaven. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling, running his hand through Eddie's hair, only now and then lifting his head to look at the ruffled hair. Eddie watched through his eyelashes as Buck's body tensed and how his face was softened by the ecstasy. He kept on sucking until Buck came, almost choking to the come. He had no idea how Buck survived it when he did the same for him.

”Eddie, you okay?” Buck's asked worriedly the moment his mind returned back from the bliss and he saw Eddie wipe the come from the corner of his mouth.

Eddie cleared his throat, at first trying to act like he was completely fine, but then burst out laughing. ”W-what a way to go, ch-choking to your come.” He managed to cough out.

Buck joined his laughter before he crawled across the bed to reach a bottle of water. ”What I should tell Chris?”

Eddie had just taken a sip of water and it just burst out of his mouth as he started laughing and coughing. Buck knew it wasn't really a joking matter, but damn had they deserved a little laugh. 

”Shut up!” Eddie finally managed to speak again and covered Buck's mouth with his hand as he took another sip from the bottle. 

Buck took the opportunity to kiss the inside of Eddie's palm and then take two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking them lightly. He felt Eddie's eyes on him and smiled around his fingers. As Eddie tossed the water bottle on the bed, Buck pulled him down on top of him and kissed him hungrily. Then he started to wiggle his body against the bed, so he could get his face positioned between Eddie's legs, to return the favor. He lowered Eddie's trousers just enough to take him into his mouth and he squeezed Eddie's ass tightly at the same time.

Eddie fought as long as he could against the urge to move his hips against Buck's mouth, but when he was near the edge, he couldn't help his hips from joining the rhythm of the sucking and Buck wasn't helping the matter as he seemed to encourage him by pulling his ass forward. As Eddie came with a loud moan and half collapsed on the bed, still somehow managing to not crush Buck's head under his weight, he quickly glanced down to see Buck crawl to his level and didn't seem to be faced at all. He was truly on expert. 

”Where did you learn that?” Eddie asked out of breath, a little afraid to hear the answer.

”That's not important.” Buck only smiled wickedly as he reached to take the water bottle and took a long gulp from it.

They took the opportunity of spending time in an expensive hotel room, drinking from the minibar, ordering some junk food and just staying up as late as they could. Eddie was exhausted as he finally settled himself and closed his eyes, when he felt the bed dip and Buck laying closer to him, his breath brushing against the side of Eddie's face.

”How do you say I love you in Spanish?”

Eddie smiled lazily. He then opened his eyes and turned to look into Buck's. ” _Te amo_ , Buck.” He then answered and saw, almost a bashful, smile appear on his fiancé's lips.

”I love you too.” Buck whispered then and kissed Eddie once more before closing his eyes with a satisfied smile playing over his lips.


End file.
